Smurf-Crossed Lovers: The Law of the Life Givers
by frostforge44
Summary: Seven years it has been since coming to the Smurfs and Crafty is about to go on the adventure of a lifetime. Her mission: Find the truth of the darkness of one of her closest friends. At first it was a group mission with her and her family, but after a larger than life fight with Gutsy, she goes off on her own. Will she find the truth? Will she and Gutsy be broken apart? For good?
1. Crash Landing

**Okay, this is the story you've all been waiting for! I'm warning you now that this story is only rated T because of some minor violence, bloodshed, and character death. Nothing too gory or anything, but I just want to be on the safe side. Anyway, we're only meeting three of the new characters in this first chapter, some more in the next, and the rest in whenever I put them in.**

**Anyway, I only own Crafty, Hummer, Monty, Meena, Xavier, Ipati, Toddlette, Almia, Fencette, (and in this first chapter) Aurora and Feralette. flowerpower71 owns Nanu and Livy, CartoonCaster21 owns Jo, Sapphire777 owns Misty, and Benny owns Noctuma. The Smurfs, Johan, and Peewit belong to Peyo. Enjoy the first chapter!  
**

"I so can't believe we're actually getting away with this," Crafty whispered to Hummer as they exited through Miner's mines and to the outside.

"Monty!" Crafty whisper shouted to the air. "Monty! Where are you?"

Monty, who was perched in a high tree branch, squawked and flew down in front of his mother, nuzzling her with his wooden beak.

"C'mon, let's get going!" She hushed rushing through the forest, soon coming upon a large hill. At the top was a steep drop down, the perfect place to test the newest feature to Monty's body.

Something should be explained first, to clarify things. Crafty and Hummer exited out of Miner's mines from the emergency tunnel built into her mushroom just like it was for all of the mushrooms in the village.

Why? Because, just as predicted, Gutsy has gone into a full on alert since the second attack from Ipati against her. He would not allow her to leave the village at all without him with her, but he was not in the village at the moment. He was with Grouchy, Tracker, and the Smurfling boys on a bit of a 'guys' camping trip and wouldn't be back until the end of the week.

Why did she still need to sneak? Because of Hefty, is why.

"This is perfect!" Crafty said, looking out upon the forest in the late afternoon. The winter that year had been very mild for a strange reason, so it mainly felt like a warm autumn the whole time. Spring was only a good week and a half away.

"Alright," Crafty turned to Monty. "Ready to try out the body shield?"

Monty shook his wings, ready to get into the air and test out anything his mother gave to him. Crafty grinned and climbed onto his back, settling herself into his neck.

"C'mon, Hummer! Come test it out with us!" Crafty waved her arm in invitation.

Hummer thought for a moment, then shrugged his shoulders and hopped on. He had to admit it, whenever Monty first came around, Hummer wasn't too happy about it. In fact, he was actually a little...jealous with another bird being in Crafty's life. But, he also had to admit that the mechanical bird had really grown on him. He felt like he could be sort of a teacher to Monty, not like Alomar and Almia could, but still.

"Alright, let's go!" Crafty nudged Monty. The eagle screeched, rushing forward and immediately going into a nosedive, falling to the ground at a vigorous speed.

Just as they reached the bottom, Monty swooped up and was soaring high in the sky in no time at all.

"Okay, Monty! Let'er smurf!" Crafty yelled.

Monty nodded and, aside from the spot Crafty and Hummer were sitting on, concentrated until all of the feathers seemed to fold into themselves. Or, more that they were pulled into his body, and the wood he was made off was revealed, only to be covered by even harder wood that grew out of his body and fold onto his body. The lumber covering his wings were extremely light, barely interfering with his flight patterns. The only thing that could possibly ruin his flying was the rain. Or the snow. Or any precipitation at all.

"We're good so far," Crafty nodded, observing her handiwork. "I wish there was some way to test its strength..."

All too suddenly it seemed, a sudden force crashed right into them. Crafty and Hummer clung to Monty's feathers, giving out a long scream as they plummeted to the ground. Crafty yanked on Monty's feathers, hoping to snap him out of his daze and get back into the air, but no luck came to them to do so.

"Brace for impact!" Crafty cried out, holding onto both Monty's feathers and Hummer.

_CRASH!_

Crafty blinked and shook her head, sitting up and looking around and up. The tree branches would've blocked the way of their fall were broken or completely torn off altogether.

"Monty! Hummer!" Crafty called out. A screech sounded from behind and she turned to see both birds tangled up, dangling from the ground by vines.

She smiled and shook her head, pulling on a vine and tugging on it as they struggled to get out of their binds. In mere seconds, the vines snapped and they fell to the ground with a thud.

"You guys alright?"

Hummer nodded as he stumbled around, trying to regain his balance. Monty shook himself and flipped the wood on his body back to having his blue feathers.

"Noctuma! You alright?!" An unfamiliar voice called from not too far away.

Crafty and the two birds turned to where they heard the voice and saw the bushes rustle slightly before an animal they'd last expect to see around these parts came waddling out of the bushes. An emperor penguin. She looked to be no older then a young adult, but her voice made her sound much more mature.

_Is she a Creatugo? She talked, _Crafty thought scratching her head.

The penguin approached a white lump that lied on the ground, "Noctuma? Are you dead?"

The white lump let out a deep groan and lifted itself up off the ground. The lump itself turned out to be a large snowy owl. The owl ruffled its feathers and shook its head, blinking its yellowish-green eyes.

"Huh," The penguin smirked, crossing her flippers as a human would with their arms. "And I thought you were a careful flyer, Noctuma."

"Those ghastly birds!" The owl, the one named 'Noctuma' hissed. "They really should watch where they're going! It practically came out of nowhere! Be lucky you are not a flyer, Aurora!"

Aurora rolled her eyes, which Crafty noticed were just like hers: A smurfy blue. "Yeah. 'cause flying is so dangerous."

"Okay, then," Crafty whispered to her two avian friends. "I guess we know who we bumped into."

Crafty raised an eyebrow as she felt something trailing down her shoulder and onto her arm. She looked down and jumped back at seeing the creature that was in such close proximity to her. Crafty shook her head, not believing what she was seeing.

It was a Smurfette. Though, she looked much like Wild, she looked like she just came out of the jungle or something of that nature. She had long blonde hair which reached to the middle of her back, which surprisingly looked very clean and very soft. Her dress and hat looked to be made of gray and black animal fur. What kind of fur, she wasn't sure of and she wasn't sure if she wanted to know how it got that way.

The Smurfette seemed startled that Crafty jumped away from her, but let it go and approached her again, sniffing her as if she recognized the clever Smurfette's scent. She growled out and rubbed herself against Crafty, seeming to purr with bliss as she did so.

Monty was also confused as to the mysterious Smurfette, but ignored what she was doing and nervously walked over to the owl and the penguin. He stopped numerous times, but finally got to them as they continued their conversation. He nervously clicked, trying to get their attention. The two immediately stopped talking and looked to the mechanical bird.

Monty cleared his throat and clicked multiple times, gesturing with his wings in various ways. Aurora raised a non-existent eyebrow in amusement at what he was saying, but Noctuma just had a neutral face.

"Erm...Very well," Noctuma replied with a raised eyebrow. "I forgive you."

Monty whirrled with relief and flew over to Crafty, finally concerning himself with the mysterious Smurfette.

Aurora tilted her head, asking, "Hey, Feralette. What'cha got-"

The emperor penguin suddenly shook her head and stared wide eyed at 'Feralette' and Crafty. Though, her attention seemed to be more focused on Crafty.

Noctuma noticed her perplexed stare and turned his head also, only to have his beak drop slightly and his eyes widen just a tiny bit.

Crafty waved to them, almost succeeding in ignoring Feralette, "Hey. Sorry about crashing into you up there. We were testing something out up there and I guess we weren't watching where we were going and...yeah."

Still, the two Creatugos continued to stare at her with utter shock and confusion.

"Um, okay then," Crafty said uncomfortably. "I guess we'll just be going."

Crafty turned around started to walk away, gesturing for Hummer and Monty to follow, which they did. They continued on, Feralette following close behind, until something...strange came out from Aurora.

"Cr-Crafty? Is that you...?" She asked in a whisper.

Crafty froze, blinked, and turned to them slowly.

"What did you just say?" She asked. Hummer and Monty also gave them a look with just as much shock.

"Crafty. She called you Crafty," Noctuma said, his talons pressing into the ground as he took a few steps forward.

"Yeah. But how do you know my name?" She asked suspiciously.

They tilted their heads in confusion, looked at each other, and back at Crafty.

"It's because we know you. Just like Feralette does," Aurora said carefully.

Crafty furrowed her eyebrows, shaking her head. Noctuma explained, "Feralette. Your sister."

Crafty raised an eyebrow and looked to the wild-looking Smurfette. Feralette cooed and growled out a single word as she continued to rub herself against her proclaimed family member.

"Sister!"


	2. Meeting the Sisters

**I'm so pleased that so many of you had a positive response to the first chapter. I am sorry it didn't get posted the night I said it would, but I do have something to make up for it by making this announcement: This story is going to be like a contest central! The first contest is starting now. **

**You guys have noticed that I have named various Smurfs that will be getting 'smurffriends' sooner or later in the story. Though I haven't named all of them, your job is to guess and point out what Smurf and Smurfette would possibly be together. I'm not going to announce the winner until the chapter when the Smurf and Smurfette will be an official couple. The prize: One free wish! There are multiple couples, so anybody can win. Just keep your eyes peeled on any special connections between the Smurfs and Smurfettes. And remember, this is going on until the very end of this story down tot he last chapter. Good luck!  
**

**Benny- Yes. This is book number 4. Yes, I had the idea that some of the Creatugos she already met would meet up with her and Noctuma seemed like an ideal candidate. I hope you don't mind. And I kinda had a first impression already in mind. Don't worry, I think it's one we'll all enjoy. Aurora is an awesome penguin. More will be told about her later. As for Miner and Greedy, I'm just telling you now that Miner's OC is going to be coming up soon, but Greedy's won't be here until way into the story and I mean _way _in there. I have a feeling that you'll like them, though.  
**

**SmallSunshine- First of all, its an honor to have you on here as a reviewer and I'm happy that you like my stories a lot. I would also like to say that I loved your Smurfs story. It was so adorable and filled with brotherly love! How could I _not _like it? And that stuff is just so sweet of you to say. I also hope to see you in this archive for a good long time and I also hope to see more of your reviews here.  
**

**flowerpower71- I know! Everyone loves penguins! Aurora is just going to be getting more and more awesome.  
**

**Spring-Heel-Jacq- I know I'm definitely having one more main story after this, but afterwards, I don't know. I hope you get rid of that headache soon.  
**

**Zinka17- As much as I hate to give spoiler alerts, yes. Crafty's name from before is indeed Crafty. It'll be explained why that is later. And yes, Scaredy's going to have a big friendship/romance thing going on in the story, second only to Gutsy and Crafty.  
**

**Sapphire777- That just might make me put something in there for Misty and Jokey in the story. That was hilarious! Beautiful! (sighs) And yes. Crafty and Gutsy are going to have a big fight over a stupid thing, but its not easy to understand until the actual fight happens. As for the character death thing, well, same thing. I cannot guarantee when Misty will show up, but compared to how long the story is going to be, it's going to be soon. And may I say that she's going to kick some serious smurf when she makes her debut.  
**

**I own Crafty, Hummer, Monty, the Smurfettes in this story, Aurora, Ipati, Xavier, Meena, Fencette, Almia, and Benevolent. Misty belongs to Sapphire777, flowerpower71 owns Nanu and Livy, Jo belongs to CartoonCaster21, and Benny owns Noctuma. The Smurfs, Peewit, and Johan belong to Peyo. Bye!  
**

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!" Crafty shook her head, backing away from Feralette, not believing a word that was being told to her. "That's impossible! How can you know me, but I don't know you!"

Aurora and Noctuma shared confused looks, then Aurora said, "But we do know you! Crafty, don't you remember? We've been best friends since I hatched from my egg."

"Sorry, but I don't," Crafty shook her head.

Feralette tilted her head, then sat down on all fours and used her leg to scratch behind her ear.

"Excuse me, Noctuma? Aurora? What's taking so long?" Another voice unfamiliar to Crafty's ears sounded from the green brush Aurora had exited from.

They rustled slightly before out walked another Smurfette. This one, emphasizing her calm demeanor, wore a sort of light purple silky robe that flowed a little at the bottom. The robe exposed her feet, which were barely covered by her gladiator sandals. Her hat was also a light purple, the same shape as Crafty's, which sat on top of her loose, wavy black hair reaching down to her shoulders.

"What's the matter?" The Smurfette asked. "We were worrying for you."

"What's the matter, Meditette, is _that_," Aurora pointed a flipper at Crafty, who raised an eyebrow at the emperor penguin.

Meditette, with her calm demeanor as neutral as Noctuma, turned to see Crafty. She gasped and her hands went to over her mouth in shock. Slowly removing them, she turned to Aurora, who nodded, then to Feralette, who grunted and nodded also.

"Meditette! What's happening out there?!"

Meditette, not looking away from Crafty, answered, "Charmette. Pridette. Come and look."

"What in the name of Smurfettes are you talking about?" A Smurfette, her accent sounding Indian, came out, dressed in a dark green apparel, looking like an Harem princess.

At the tip of her dark green Smurf hat, a sort of silky, see-through cloth sprouted from the top and came down past the back of her head all the way down to the middle of her back, where covered her curly midnight hair. The same clothe made a veil going right under her blue eyes. As for her clothing, the only skin that really showed were her bare arms and only half of her abdomen. The rest was covered in solid dark green silk. Even the soft-looking shoes on her feet.

"Yeah. What's so important! I want to get some food in my smurf!" The other one, the one named 'Pridette' said.

This Smurfette was, in Crafty's summarized thought, a glamorized, female version of her own Vanity Smurf. She wore a dark pink gown that was meant to accent her curves especially when she moved. She wore no make-up, but the smugness in her eyes just showed that she didn't need it to show her beauty.

What really freaked the group of three out, however, was that in one way or another, she looked just like Crafty. Their hair was the same chocolate brown in color, the only difference was Crafty had a braid and Pridette had a curly flow to her hairstyle. And their faces! They just looked like...twins.

Meditette elbowed Charmette in the side and pointed to Crafty. The two Smurfettes gasped loudly and stared at Crafty.

"Okay. You guys have to stop doing that! It's starting to creep me out!" Crafty snapped at them.

"Hey," Aurora suddenly said to the underbrush. "You guys can come out. It's safe."

Three other Smurfettes trudged out, all looking like the first that came out: Like they had been through a tragedy and were on the run.

The first one had dirty blonde hair that waved just down to her shoulders and curled just a bit at the tips. She wore a short-sleeved dark blue dress reaching to her knees, where dark blue flats covered her feet and were smudged with dirt. However much hardship any of them had been through, she seemed to have an upbeat attitude all the way.

The second one was dressed in a beige explorers outfit, sporting dark brown hiking boots covered in dirt, and even a beige, Smurf-shaped pith helmet. She wore her black hair in a low, flowy ponytail and her eyes showed that she was looking for an obstacle to overcome.

The final Smurfette seemed...full of sass. She wore a dark purple tank top and a knee-length skirt of the same color. Her frizzy dark red hair was shorter than the others, reaching only to the top of her shoulders. Her arms were crossed and the frown on her face indicated impatience, the tapping of her short-heeled purple shoes doing the same.

Charmette raised an eyebrow, "Where are the Smurflings?"

The explorer Smurfette spoke, "We thought they were with you."

Monty's head perked as he felt something crawling onto his head. The head of a Smurfette...scratch that, a Smurfling Smurfette poked down into his view. This one was also a bit dirty, but seemed happy all the same. She had fiery red hair that went just past her shoulders. What she wore was completely...unusual. She wore a lime green overalls with a dark purple shirt underneath, and topping her head was a lime green Smurf hat. Basically, she wore the same thing that Crafty wears, only with different colors.

"Hi!" She said.

Crafty suddenly gave out an 'oomph!' as she was tackled to the ground from behind. She blinked and shook her head as the weight jumped off of her back and right in front of her, only giving her the sight of dark orange sneakers. Crafty's eyes roamed upward, observing the dark orange track suit being sported by the Smurfling that had tackled her to the ground. This Smurfette had light brown hair and had it up in a high ponytail and Crafty took one look in her determined young eyes and could tell she was looking for a challenge.

"Wow, Crafty," The Smurfling smirked, shaking her head in disappointment. "I was hoping you didn't lose your touch. Guess I was wrong."

"Well, this has been sufficiently awkward for me," Crafty sighed picking herself up off of the ground. "But I think I'm gonna go home now. Bye."

Crafty turned to leave the odd group, but stopped and fell again when a weight came down on her shoulders.

"But ya can't go yet, Crafty!" the red headed Smurfling cried out, sitting on Crafty's stomach. "We just found you."

"Found me?" Crafty asked, taking the Smurfling into her arms and setting her down as she stood up. "I don't even know you guys!"

As if not enough had been done to her that day by them, Crafty gasped as the Smurfette dressed in blue took her into a bone-crushing hug.

"Oh, but we remember you!" She grinned, hugging her even closer. "Don't you worry! We'll help you get your memory back and smurfy again! I'm Affectionette."

"I can see that," Crafty muttered, implying her loving personality.

Affectionette giggled and hugged her tighter, "You were always so funny, Crafty. Those two are Aurora and Noctuma, very good friends of ours, especially you." Affectionette gushed poking Crafty on the nose at the end of the sentence.

"You know Martialette and Oddette now," She said gesturing first to the one that tackled Crafty followed by the one dressed in green and purple.

"That's Wittette," She pointed to the sassy looking red-head. "Explorette," Then at the one with the explorer's get-up. "And Pridette, Charmette, and Meditette."

Wittette suddenly narrowed her eyes at Crafty, "And just where have you been this whole time!"

"Um, here?" Crafty gestured to the forest unsure of how to answer.

"Oh, that doesn't matter!" Affectionette waved her hand. "What matter is that you're here and you're safe! You have to tell us what in the name of Smurfette happened to you!"

"Actually," Charmette interrupted. "I think first since you now know our names, we should have the names of your friends there."

"Um, okay," Crafty shrugged. She pointed at Monty, "That's Monty. He's a friend and creation of mine," then to Hummer. "And that's Hummer."

Suddenly, ringing could be heard in the distance not too far from their current location.

"What's that sound?" Meditette asked, looking around.

"Smurf!" Crafty cursed under her breath, getting herself out of Affectionette's grip. _The dinner bell! _"I've gotta go!"

"Go? What could be more important than us?!" Pridette asked indignantly.

"That's not important," Crafty retorted.

"Not important, my smurf," Wittette sassed. "Where're you goin'?"

"Home, okay?!" Crafty snapped. "It's dinnertime and I have to go!"

"Mmm," Oddette rubbed her stomach. "Dinner sounds nice right now."

It made sense. Along with seeing how dirty their clothes were, they looked as if they hadn't eaten in a little while and could use a good meal. Crafty blew out a breath of air and looked to them.

"Look. I don't know you, but you somehow know me. I don't really know why you guys are here but if you'd like to, you're more than welcome to come with me and get some food in your smurfs."

"Yes!" Explorette yelled, answering for all of them. "Don't any of you say no because I am starving!"

"Who's telling you no?" Martialette exclaimed. She crawled right on top of Monty and waited impatiently, "C'mon! Let's get moving!"

Crafty blew out air and shook her head as she walked away from them and towards the Smurf village. She patted the back of her thigh, giving Monty the silent command to follow her, which he obeyed. Oddette giggled and climbed up Crafty's back and settled herself on Crafty's shoulders as she continued to walk.

"So," Wittette said, pacing her stride with Crafty's. "Where've you been hiding yourself? And where're we going, anyway?"

"We are going to the Smurf village because dinner's about to be served. Don't worry, they're very friendly," Crafty immediately thought of Grouchy, even though he wasn't at the village presently. "Well, most of them."

"Smurfs?" They all echoed perplexed.

"Oh, so you mean to say that there are _male_ versions of _them_?" Noctuma asked gesturing to the Smurfettes.

"Well, if you wanna dumb it down, then yes," Crafty rolled her eyes.

"Oh, I can't wait to meet them!" Affectionette shook with excitement. "I love meeting new people! I have so many questions like, um, how many of them are there? Do you have a best friend? Do you have a worst friend?"

"Are you sure your name is Affectionette? I feel like a tornado just went through here," Crafty interrupted.

"CRAFTY SMURFETTE! WHERE ARE YOU?!" All the Smurfettes including Aurora jumped back in startling. Crafty sighed and hung her head.

"Whoa. Whoever that guy is sure sounds angry with you, sis," Martialette stated. "Who is that?"

"Hefty. Hefty Smurf," Crafty groaned. Then she yelled out, "Over here, Hefty!"

"Crafty, I swear to smurf you are going to be the death of me!" Hefty growled crashing through the bushes to the sound of Crafty's voice. "You try to get out through those tunnels one more time and I'm bolting that thing shu-"

Hefty froze as he noticed Crafty's newest guests. He looked between all of them, from the wild-looking Feralette to the two Creatugos who were looking at him with as much shock as he did to them.

"Yeah. I just found out I have sisters and that my best friend's a penguin," Crafty casually told him.

Hefty shook his head and blinked several times, still in shock from...well, all of that. And Crafty was sure to take advantage of it.

"So, what do you say we smurf them back to the village, get'em a little something to eat and somewhere to sleep," Crafty asked wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

"Uh...Okay," Hefty answered. "But we're talkin' about you sneaking out later!"

"Of course, of course!" Crafty nodded turning him around and leading them both towards the village.

She turned to the other Smurfettes and winked. Monty and Hummer shook their heads in complete amusement while the Smurfettes and two Creatugos looked in wonder at her.

"How did she do that?" Meditette asked her sisters.

"I don't know," Charmette shook her head. "She must have a way with them."


	3. The Angelic Dove

**"Yeah. I just found out I have sisters and that my best friend's a penguin." I am SO glad I put that up. I almost didn't, but I'm totally glad I did! I'm glad you guys got a good laugh out of it. And like I said, don't get used to that many updates in one day. I can't tell you if it'll ever happen again, but I got really inspired so that's how it got up so quick. By the way, sorry if these chapters are a bit short, but I promise that when I get further into the plot the chapters will be longer and better. Anyway, review time!**

**flowerpower71- I don't know when Nanu will be appearing, but I can guarantee that Livy and Jo are gonna make an appearance soon, if that counts.  
**

**Chloe- It's going to be a mystery the whole Smurf village will have to solve. Thank you for the cookies and stuff. Hummer really likes the flower, too.  
**

**Hummer: Chi chi churp!  
**

**Benny- Hey! You got a problem with penguins?! Nah, just kidding. Anyway, it does help that I own my own laptop, but it also helps that I don't have to follow a script of any kind. I write it out the way I want it. And I'm so happy you found a few you like so far. You know, you can make guesses if you want. There's no limit to how many times you guess, it only matters who get's the couple right first. Glad to know that I'm putting Noctuma up perfectly so far. I hope I keep it up.  
**

**Zinka17- It's a lot to take in, I know, but that's why I'm taking the characters just a couple at a time to not overwhelm all of you. Don't worry, you'll get the hang of it. And yeah, I have read her stories, they're really really good.  
**

**SmallSunshine- And just as you said, you came back. Good to see you again. I can give Brainy a hug now, but Nat is still with the other guys. Come'ere, Brainy!  
**

**(grabs Brainy and squishes him into a hug)  
**

**Brainy: Ack! Nice to see I have another fan...! Can you let go now!  
**

**Okay. (lets go of Brainy)  
**

**bmmr- Thank you very much.  
**

**Sapphire777- That's exactly how I made Affectionette to be. Besides, the name should give away she is affectionate. Same with Wittette. That's why Wanda Sykes is voicing her because of her spunk. Meditette is meant to be calm, like a monk or something of that nature. Explorette is pretty awesome too, isn't she? **

**Explorette: Duh! Why do you think she said that?**

**Anyway, Oddette has to be one of my favorites. She's actually one of the few Smurfettes that have a very special connection with Crafty. And Charmette, well, sooner or later you'll find out why she's named that.  
**

**(chuckles) Nothing gets past you. Which is what I'd like to announce. Some of the Smurf/Smurfette couples will be completely obvious and some of them will be a complete surprise and everything in between. It's okay to guess couples since you can guess as many times as you want, though. It's like I said before, just observe the relationships of the Smurfs and Smurfettes and it should be easy to figure out.  
**

**Yes I did get the message about Misty's singing and I would be happy to put in at least one scene (though I think it wouldn't do her justice) and I would love to hear that special song. When you want to put it up is up to you and I'll try to remember to look back to put it in. **

**selene rose- Uh, yeah. Why do you think I chose a penguin. They are so incredibly cool. And finally! Somebody acknowledged it! I hate giving out spoiler alerts as well when I don't want to, but I'll make an exception. Yes, Crafty and Pridette are twins. Twin sisters, to be exact, but we'll get to that later. Disclaimer time!  
**

**I own Crafty, my Smurfette OCs (there are too many to name), Hummer, Xavier, Monty, Meena, Benevolent, Fencette, Almia, Ipati, and Aurora.  
**

**Hummer: Chirp chi chur chu chu chir chir purr. (Noctuma belongs to Benny, Livy and Nanu belongs to flowerpower71, and Misty belongs to Sapphire777)  
**

**Brainy: And the Smurfs, Johan and Peewit belong to Peyo.  
**

"Open wide, Baby," Smurfette cooed, holding a spoon of vegetable stew in front of the infant. Baby opened his mouth widely and took the spoon into his mouth, sucking down the soup.

"And some for you as well, Toddlette," Papa smiled as he held the spoon to Toddlette's mouth. She put her lips to it and sucked it down gratefully.

The doors to the mess hall opened up and Hefty walked in, not bothering to gather any food at all and marched right up to Papa Smurf.

"Papa. You need to come outside, like now," Hefty said bluntly.

Papa looked at him strangely, "Oh? What's the matter, Hefty?"

"You just need to come out. It's kinda important."

Papa and Smurfette shared unsure glances before they stood from their seats at the table and followed Hefty outside, carrying the two infants with them. The other Smurfs looked to each other and some even left their spots at the table to see what Hefty had to show Papa.

Crafty sat against Monty's leg with the other Smurfettes and Creatugos sitting in the center of the village. All either regarded their excitement about the Smurfs or the amazing architecture.

"Oh. My. Smurf," Affectionette gaped at the tall buildings constructed by the Smurfs. "Have you seen anything so smurfy?! Did you design these buildings, Crafty?"

Crafty waved her hand, "Naw. Not all of it, anyway. Me and Handy worked on the plans together."

"Right over here, Papa," Hefty waved as he entered the center of the village.

Papa and Smurfette, each with an infant in arms, followed closely behind the brawny Smurf. Neither made a sound, but their expressions said it all as their eyes widened dramatically.

"Yeah. Hefty and I had the same reaction when they showed up," Crafty said.

The Smurfettes and two Creatugos cast their eyes to Papa and Smurfette. Some of them had no expression whatsoever, some had excited faces, and the rest had strange looks on their faces, as if they had no idea what to think of them.

"Oh, you must be Papa Smurf! It's so nice to smurf you!" Affectionette gushed, nearly shook with excitement as she practically jumped in front of them. "I'm Affectionette!"

Papa was surprised by the Smurfette's forwardness, but couldn't help but smile all the same.

"It's a smurfy pleasure to meet you as well, er, Affectionette."

Crafty smiled, "I found these guys out in the forest, Papa. They look like they could use some rest."

"And food!" Martialette moaned, slowly sliding off of Monty's back.

"That, too," Crafty said. Then she shouted, "CHEF! BAKER! GREEDY! WE GOT US SOME DINNER GUESTS!"

"If it's Peewit again, tell him to come back in a few days! We don't have anything new!" They heard Baker's voice sound.

"Do as Crafty said, you three," Papa answered back. "It's rude not to accommodate for our guests."

"Well, I think I've been ignored long enough," Aurora stated stepping forward. "Hi. I'm Aurora. You must be Papa Smurf," she greeted holding down a flipper to the elder Smurf.

Papa chuckled and took the flipper, "It's a pleasure to meet another Creatugo."

This seemed to startle both Noctuma and Aurora, giving each other worried glances.

"Another Creatugo lives around here. Do you know him? A badger named Xavier?" Smurfette asked.

"Ah, Xavier," Noctuma nodded. "It's been nearly fifty years since I've seen him."

"Um...Who's Xavier?" Aurora rubbed her head with her flipper.

"Oh you don't remember?" The snowy owl turned to her. "He was the head of the CPPF before he retired and your father took his place."

"The CPP- what now?" Crafty asked, giving him a questioning look along with the other Smurfs.

"The Creatugo Peace Protection Force. Crafty, I believe I'm growing tired of these games. Stop playing stupid with us," Noctuma narrowed his eyes at said Smurfette.

"I'm not playing any games!" Crafty exasperated with her arms. "I don't know you! I don't know what in the smurf the CPPF is! And I don't know these nine Smurfettes!"

Silence swept over the crowd of Smurfs from her outburst, especially at the part "I don't know you!" considering it had to mean something important. That was until Smurfette said, "Eight."

"What?" Crafty turned to her confused.

"Eight. I only see eight other Smurfettes."

Crafty's eyebrow lifted and she counted the heads of every Smurfette she recently met. Meditette, Charmette, Pridette, Oddette, Martialette, Affectionette, Explorette and Wittette. _Eight _Smurfettes.

"Wait, weren't there nine of you?" Hefty looked over the group of Smurfettes.

Suddenly, yowling and scraping could be heard not too far away. Scaredy yelped and leaped into the arms of the closest Smurf he could get to, which happened to be a Smurfette.

Affectionette smiled at him as he shook in her arms, "Hi. You're a cute Smurf. What's your name?"

Scaredy tensed dramatically as did his widening eyes as he looked at the sweet face of the Smurfette he unintentionally clung to for protection. He gave out a startled shout and sprang out of her arms and straight into his mushroom, shutting the door swiftly and loudly.

Affectionette looked hurt and surprised all at once. She turned to Crafty with sad eyes, "What did I do?"

Wittette grunted as Feralette was thrown onto her, knocking them both into the dirt.

"Man, watch where you're landing, Feralette!" She growled, pushing her uncivilized sister off of her.

Feralette shook off the force of the fall and crouched on all fours, growling viciously with narrowed blue eyes as she prowled forward slowly. Wild hopped onto the roof of a mushroom and onto the ground sauntering on all fours. His eyes were angrily narrowed and his back was arched as he hissed at the Smurfette seeming to be much like him.

"Wild! Bad Smurf!" Brainy scolded, hoping to get the two Smurfs to stop being so hostile.

Unfortunately, all it seemed to do was provoke them even further into a rumble. They lunged at each other, clawing at each other wile letting out a mixture of angered and painful hisses and yowls. At first, it was Feralette that had Wild underneath her, until Wild swiped at her and pounced.

"Feralette! Stop it! Sit! Heel!" Explorette yelled, edging over to the two, trying to find an opening to break them up.

"Wild Smurf! Stop attacking Feralette this instant!" Papa ordered, but nothing seemed to faze the two ferocious Smurfs.

A white blur suddenly dove down and snatched the two into the air. The Smurfs watched in morbid shock and curiosity, though the Smurfs seemed to be more relieved than surprised, to see a strong white dove hovering over them with the two Smurfs struggling in his talons. Wild and Feralette constantly clawed at the air, hoping to reach their blows over at the other.

It felt like several minutes, but after relentless and futile clawing, a few seconds of breathing breaks, followed by more clawing, the two managed to tire themselves out. Feeling satisfied, the dove lowered itself down to the ground along with the Smurf and Smurfette. Wild and Feralette breathed heavily as they sprawled onto the ground, their energy spent from their relentless attacks.

Wild picked himself up off the ground and snarled at Feralette as if giving her a warning, then stalked off to his tree home. Feralette gave a enraged hiss at his back before huffing and standing up, patting and brushing her golden locks to groom herself.

"I am so sorry," Papa apologized. "Wild has never attacked strangers like that before."

"We could say the same for Feralette," Charmette explained, petting Feralette's hair. "She has never been so hostile before."

Meditette smiled a little and patted the dove's neck, "You did a good thing, Angel."

"Angel?" Papa echoed. "Is that her name?"

"_His _name, actually," Meditette corrected. "Don't fear. Many have made the same mistake. He is used to it."

Papa chuckled, blushing a bit at his mistake, and asked, "Oh. Is he a friend of yours?"

The calm Smurfette shrugged and replied, "Not so much as ours and he is to...well..."

As if to end her sentence and get her point across, Angel's talons dug into the ground as he walked over to Crafty. He cooed and nuzzled his head into her hair.

"Uh...Thanks," Crafty uncomfortably patted the dove's head. She couldn't help, however, but notice Angel's eyes. Just like Aurora's, they were a bright, lively smurfy blue. A very _familiar_ smurfy blue.


	4. A Migraine Waiting To Smurf

**Hola, me amigos! Can't wait to read this chapter? Neither can I! Let's get to it!**

**FrittzyCrazy- Ah, Angel. If you guys haven't noticed, I'm a great lover of birds and I have to say that of all my bird OC's, Angel has to one of my most unique. Isn't that right, Angel? (strokes Angel's neck with a finger)  
**

**Angel: Coooooo. (shakes head and ruffles wings)  
**

**Benny- I know you said he was distant, but he's only going to be talking much in the first few chapters. Soon enough he'll be as silent as a mouse in the house on Christmas Eve. And I think we already discussed why you couldn't hug Brainy. WHAT? Angel the dove reminding you of Benevolent Smurf? I don't know what you're talking about...(turns away with knowing smile on face)  
**

**Angel: (also smiles knowingly)  
**

**flowerpower71- Yes, Feralette and Wild were both raised by animals, which made them pretty territorial with each other. (smiles cheekily) You are almost there. Right idea, wrong bird. Thank you for the gifts, but just like you on Questions, I plan on updating on Halloween day with everyone of us in smurfy costumes! (sorry if it seems like I'm copying you, but I have a special thing in mind).  
**

**Zinka17- Um about that...  
**

**Scaredy: HELP ME! (jumps into shirt)  
**

**Scaredy Smurf! (grabs Scaredy from shirt and holds him by his pants) What the smurf has gotten into you?!  
**

**?: Oh, Scaredy! Where are you?  
**

**Scaredy: O_O It's HER! (dives into author's hair and hides)  
**

**(Affectionette runs into the room and looks around)  
**

**Affectionette: Frosty, have you seen Scaredy? I never got to tell him how sorry I was for scaring him and I can't smurf him anywhere...  
**

**Oh, I wouldn't know...(points to her hair while mouthing, "He's right here.")  
**

**Affectionette: (smiles widely) Oh, Scaredy! Come here, you adorable little Smurf****! (reaches into author's hair and pulls out the trembling Smurf)**

**Scaredy: AAHHH! (scrambles out of Affectionette's grip and through the forest in terror)  
**

**Affectionette: Wait! Come back! I haven't given you your hug yet! (chases after him)  
**

**See what I mean? Things are still getting worked out between those two.  
**

**SmallSunshine- I loved that line, too. And you're right, Wild and Feralette were a bit territorial but will warm up to each other eventually. And try to lighten up on the hugs with Brainy, would you? You and Benny are gonna crush him sooner or later.  
**

**Chloe- Again, I don't know what you're talking about. And don't worry, the two will learn to get along...eventually.  
**

**Sapphire777- You are probably going to hear this on 'Nightmare in Smurf Village' too, but I think you would look great as a smurfpiress along with Sweepy as a smurfpire. The two of you just look too cute not to match! Anyway, I think I can work something out with that song to make it unique for Misty. Let me see what I can do. I'm sorry, but I can't kill you. You're too good of a smurfy friend plus you're one of my best reviewers. Disclaimer time!  
**

**I own Crafty, the Smurfettes (at least the ones mentioned in my story), Monty, Hummer, Aurora, Almia, Meena, and the Creatugos.  
**

**Scaredy: (while running away from the chasing Affectionette) Livy and Nanu belong to flowerp-power71 and Jo be-belongs to CartoonCaster! Go away, please! Leave me alone!  
**

**Affectionette: Wait! Don't run! Oh, Noctuma belongs to Benny (counts one finger), Misty belongs to Sapphire777 (counts another finger), and the Smurfs belong to Peyo. Bye, everyone! I'll give you a hug later!  
**

"So let me smurf this straight," Explorette said, taking a bite out of her slice of Smurfberry cream pie. "The only thing you can remember is going down by a river and getting separated from this Hazel girl."

"Uh huh," Crafty nodded.

"Then you were captured by some hunter and that's how you met this Xavier," Charmette continued on, taking a sip of milk from her glass.

"You're doing well," Crafty replied.

"Then you somehow escaped and got lost in this forest and wound up living with these guys for the past, what, seven or eight years?" Wittette finished.

"That's just about everything," Crafty said patting Angel's head. Angel tilted his head in several directions and cooed occasionally, just like all birds did. Only, for some reason, she had the assumption that Angel was no ordinary bird.

"And…You guys are Crafty's…sisters?" Hefty asked to make sure he had his facts straight.

"And best child-uh-smurflinghood friend," Aurora added, she herself lying on her side around the village square where the Smurfettes ate together along with pretty much over half the village.

"And acquaintance," Noctuma interjected, his talons resting beneath his feathers as he was settled on the ground.

"Noctuma. We both know that's a bunch of sardines," Aurora slyly smirked. "She's one of your closest friends. And I know you like her."

Noctuma let out a dry laugh, "I must inform you, Aurora, that Crafty and I were never close. I can hardly see how we are considered friends."

"Your beak is full of lies! Lies, I tell you!" Aurora dramatically put the tip of her flipper to her head. "How dare you lie to one of your closest, most dear friends, Noctuma!"

Noctuma seemed nearly unfazed as he rolled his yellow-ish green eyes in annoyance.

"Anyway," he continued. "You are correct. These Smurfettes are indeed her sisters."

Wooly's eyes kept shifting from looking at Crafty, then to the Smurfette dressed in dark pink, Pridette. Multiple times he kept looking between the two for quite a while. He elbowed Handy and whispered something into his ear. Handy nodded in what looked like agreement and whispered something back.

"Uh, So..." Wooly started, fiddling with his hands as well. "I couldn't help but notice that Crafty and Pridette look so...alike."

"Yeah," Pridette replied with a raised eyebrow as she stirred her soup with a spoon. "What of it?"

"Well...are you guys maybe...twins or something?"

"THANK YOU!" Hefty shouted throwing his arms up.

Crafty raised an eyebrow and looked at the Smurfette who is said to look like her. Pridette looked at her as well and the two looked each other up and down with only slight interest.

"I don't see it," Crafty shook her head.

"I never saw it," Pridette wrinkled her nose and stuck a spoonful of soup into her mouth.

"If you Smurfs and Smurfettes will excuse me," Crafty walking away from the group, the dove following behind her. "I'm going to bed early. I think I'm starting to smurf a migraine coming on."

"Okay, good night, Crafty!" Clumsy waved.

"How rude!" Pridette scoffed. "We travel all this way to find her and all she has to say is that she's going to bed. Smurf about being unappreciated."

"Oh, do not even start with me about her ghastly behavior!" Vanity said while observing his looks. "She's violent, foolhardy, and has no common sense whatsoever."

"Sounds like our Crafty to me," Wittette smirked.

"Sounds a lot like you too, Pridette," Meditette commented, taking a gentle bite into a smurfberry cookie. "At least whenever it comes to anysmurf getting dirt on your dress."

"Maybe you both are twins after all," Vanity smirked smugly.

"Oh, and don't forget that she totally kicked your tail about twenty times over the mountain since coming here, Vanity," Wooly chuckled.

Pridette snorted and covered her mouth, trying to contain her laughter. Vanity only rolled his eyes and turned away with a scoff. The proud Smurfette turned away also, but frowned and shook her head.

"Affectionette! Give it up! That Smurf's not coming out!" She exclaimed to the sad-faced Affectionette, who was staring at the mushroom of Scaredy Smurf. "You probably scared him so much he smurfed of fright when he got inside."

"I...I just don't know why he did that," Affectionette sighed. "I didn't mean to frighten him. I was just being friendly, is all."

"Who, Scaredy?" Hefty asked, jabbing a thumb at the mushroom. Affectionette nodded and Hefty chuckled, "You didn't do anything wrong. Scaredy's afraid of just about everything and everyone."

"That's...That's horrible," Affectionette gasped. "Nosmurf should be so afraid! I should go talk to him."

"Uh, that's not such a good idea," Hefty explained, grabbing onto Affectionette's arm as she went to go to Scaredy's home. "He'll get used to ya, but for right now it's not that good of an idea to be so...direct with him. Just smurf him some time."

Affectionette sighed mournfully and sat back on the dirt where she was before.

* * *

"Sisters. Sisters," Crafty muttered to herself, shaking her head in disbelief as she paced around her bedroom in her light blue nightgown. "I have sisters. This is unbelievable. I have sisters, I'm talking to myself, and there is a dove in my room that won't leave me alone."

"Cooo," The dove purred, ruffling his feathers as if the comment didn't bother him.

"That's right! I'm talking about you!" She exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at Angel. She immediately dropped her hand, "And now I'm _yelling _at the dove. I'm going insane. That's the only explanation."

Angel shook his head and let his beak form into a small smile, nestling his head into his body to go to asleep.

"I swear if that was how smurfed up my past was, maybe Ipati wiped my memories clean and sent me away to save my life, then came back for me to put me through torture _again_," Crafty murmured, crawling under the blanket on her bed and settling herself to sleep.

A few minutes of complete silence just went by and it actually seemed to calm her nerves down a bit. Crafty smiled with her eyes closed and sighed in content.

"You have a nice bedroom, Crafty."

Crafty's eyes snapped open and she sat up immediately. Oddette was standing right at her bedside, smiling at her as she looked around her bedroom.

"How'd you get in here?!" Crafty asked with wide eyes. Angel lifted his head to see the commotion going on.

"I followed you in here. I'm surprised you didn't notice me," Oddette answered simply.

"Well, you should get back to the other Smurfettes before they worry about you," Crafty said, letting her head fall back on her pillow and closed her eyes.

"But I don't want to go. I wanna stay here with you," Oddette whined, climbing onto the bed and on top of Crafty's chest.

Crafty opened her eyes and arched both of her eyebrows, "And why is that?"

"'Cause I love you and I missed you," Oddette smiled sweetly down at her older 'sister'.

"Okay then," Crafty closed her eyes again, hoping that if she stayed still long enough that Oddette would eventually get bored and go away.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" Oddette asked in a honey-like voice, making Crafty open her eyes yet again.

Crafty sighed and said nothing, only lifted the blanket and allowed Oddette to crawl under. The red-headed Smurfling curled up next to Crafty and sighed in bliss.

"I love you, big sister," Her voice mumbled as she closed her eyes.

Crafty's eyelids lifted slightly and looked down at the Smurfling. She blew out a breath of air and patted the Smurfling's head, "Same to you, little sis. Sleep tight."

She wrapped her arms around Oddette and hugged her as they both slowly drifted to sleep. Angel smiled at the two and curled his head into his body, letting himself drift to sleep as well.


	5. Out of the Closet

**(Author walks in wearing a gypsy costume. She waves a hand which is covered in bracelets to the audience)**

**Good day to you all and Happy Halloween. Today is a very special day to post a chapter of my story. Because me along with my OCs and the other Smurfs are dressed in Halloween costumes!  
**

**Gutsy: (dressed as 'Smurfiana Jones' with a brown leather jacket, brown pants, black hiking boots with a regular brown fedora) Aye. And might I say dat I look good!  
**

**Crafty: (dressed as a bluebird [this was a spare from the story 'Nightmare in Smurf Village'. The one that isn't torn up.]) Yes you do. (smiles and wraps wings around Gutsy's waist)  
**

**And even some of our animal OCs are dressed up! Take a look!  
**

**Hummer: (dressed as a pterodactyl with dark gray triangular wings, a stubby pointed tail, and a cone-shaped hat on his head) Chi chi. (waves wing at audience)  
**

**Monty: (dressed as a pilot with a dark brown aviator hat, pilot goggles and a dark green scarf around his neck) Click click whirr!  
**

**Xavier: (dressed as a tiger with orange and black stripes painted on his dark brown fur) I can't believe I agreed to this. This paint had better wash off, Frosty!  
**

**Meena: (dressed as peacock with a blue and green feathered tail and matching feathers on her head) Oh, don't be so crabby, Xavier. I think you look fabulous!  
**

**Well, enough of the Halloween chit-chat! Let's get to the reviews!  
**

**Zinka17- It's hard to believe that Scaredy's that afraid of a Smurfette so sweet, but I guess that's Scaredy for you.  
**

**Scaredy: (dressed as a lamb with cotton balls and flappy black ears) Y-You didn't have her ch-chasing after you!  
**

**C'mon, Scaredy. It couldn't have been that bad. Anyway, Crafty and Oddette will be growing very close together as the story progresses. How? Well, you'll just have to read it and see.  
**

**SmallSunshine- I'll be sure to be the one to hug Brainy when you want to give him a hug.  
**

**Brainy: (dressed as a mad scientist with a lab coat and a crazy looking mask) Thank you. I would appreciate that.  
**

**Thank you for the cookies also and don't worry you just take your time with checking out 'Nightmare in Smurf Village'. It's just for the Halloween season, so just enjoy it while it's still Halloween.  
**

**flowerpower71- I have to say that unlike the song I put in 'Nightmare in Smurf Village,' I didn't make those lines up. Those were all mine. Especially Aurora's.  
**

**Aurora: (dressed as a waitress with a black skirt, a white bow tie, and a notepad) She's right. And that's just the beginning.  
**

**Benny- You can try to talk some sense into Scaredy, but I doubt it's going to work. One of those reasons being that it's Halloween and he's scared of everything he hears. And I guess now that they know Crafty's all right, Pridette is treating her just as she normally would. I just want to say to you now that even if Affectionette would have done that, she still wouldn't have found him and you'll find out why in this chapter. And I think of all the Smurfettes that have arrived so far, Oddette loves Crafty the most.  
**

**Chloe- Don't worry. Now that the 'Nightmare in Smurf Village' story is finished, I'll be able to focus on this story much better and update much faster than before.  
**

**Sapphire777- I know. Crafty and Pridette didn't like the fact they were twins even before Crafty lost her memory.  
**

**Crafty: I still don't see the resemblance. I mean she's just so...girly. And...she wears PINK! (shudders) That's scarier than any smurfpire or weresmurf!  
**

**?: You can smurf that again.  
**

**(Looks to see Miner and Sweepy in their 'costumes'. Miner is a weresmurf with black and blue fur and Sweepy is a smurfpire with a cape)  
**

**What the-? PEEWIT! I thought I told you to get rid of that monster potion from the other story!  
**

**Miner: Oh, he did. We just thought we looked so good in the other story that we'd dress up for this chapter. See? (removes weresmurf mask, then puts it back on)  
**

**Sweepy: He's right, Frosty. (takes out fake fangs, then puts them back in)  
**

**Oh. Well then...Anyway, I made Aurora that way so I'm glad you like her like this. She and Crafty were just the best of friends. Noctuma is usually pretty cold, but yes, he's a good owl all the same.  
**

**It's funny you mention him because he will be appearing in not this chapter or the next, but the one after the next one and in a very surprising way, too. I don't see why we can't come over for a little girl time. Let's go as soon as this chapter's done. And, duh! You tell the best stories and you just make me smile every time I read your reviews. How could you not be one of my favorite reviewers. Now, before we get to the disclaimer I would like to give you guys a little Halloween treat...A Halloween song! Let's see, let's pick a song out of the magical holiday song hat and see what we'll sing.  
**

**(magician's hat appears and Frosty puts her hand in, digging around, then picks out a small piece of paper) And the winner is...'I Put a Spell on You' inspired by the Halloween Disney movie, 'Hocus Pocus'! Take it away, Crafty!  
**

**Crafty: (grabs a microphone out of thin air) Gladly  
**

_**I put a spell on you  
And now you're mine  
You can't stop the things I do  
I ain't lyin'**_

_**It's been three hundred years**_  
_**Right down to the day**_  
_**Now the witch is back**_  
_**And there's hell to pay**_

_**I put a spell on you**_  
_**And now you're mine!**_

**(lights star flashing around the forest and all the Smurfs and animals dance in tune with the music. Crafty jumps from on top of a tree trunk to the grass)**

_**I put a spell on you  
And now you're gone**_

**Aurora and Meena: _Gone gone gone, so long!_  
**

**Crafty: _My whammy fell on you_  
_ And it was strong_**

**Aurora and Meena: _So strong, so strong, so strong!_**

**Crafty: (struts through the crowd with Meena and Aurora following behind her) _Your wretched little lives_  
_ Have all been cursed_  
_ 'Cause of all the witches working_  
_ I'm the worst _**

**(smirks as she approaches Gutsy, who looks confused as he backs up as she comes closer)  
**

_**I put a spell on you  
And now you're mine**_

**Aurora and Meena: (suddenly come Gutsy's sides, making him jump) _Watch out! Watch out! Watch out! Watch out! _(disappears behind Crafty again)  
**

**Crafty: (circles Gutsy and puts a 'wing' on his shoulder) _If you don't believe_  
_ You better get superstitious_  
_ Ask my sisters_  
**

**Aurora:(shudders) _Ooh, she's vicious!_**

**Meena: (nods head) It's true. **

**Crafty: (puts her head on Gutsy's shoulder) _I put a spell on you..._  
_ I put a spell on you..._  
_ Sisters! _(lets go of Gutsy and walks to the head of the group)  
**

**Crafty, Aurora, and Meena: _Ah say ento pi alpha mabi upendi!_ (shakes hips and slides to the left)  
**

**Everyone else: _Ah say ento pi alpha mabi upendi!_  
**

**Crafty, Aurora, and Meena: _In comma coriyama! _(shakes hips and slides to the right)**

**Everyone else: _In comma coriyama!_  
**

**Crafty, Aurora, and Meena: _Hey, hey, high, high_  
**

**Crafty: (jumps onto Aurora's head and arches her body backward) _Say bye-byeeeee-ayeeeeeeeee-ayeeeeeeeee! _(jumps back to the front of the group of three)  
**

**Crafty, Aurora, and Meena: _Bye-bye!_ (swiftly hung their heads and stood still as the lights dimmed)  
**

**Audience: WHOOOO! ENCORE! ENCORE!  
**

**Well, there ya have it. Until next year, this is Frosty. Time for the disclaimer. I only own Crafty, the Creatugos, Hummer, the Smurfettes in my story, Hummer, Meena, Almia, Fencette, and Monty.  
**

**Miner: Livy and Nanu belongs to flowerpower71 and Jo belongs to CartoonCaster21.  
**

**Sweepy: Misty belongs to Sapphire777, Noctuma belongs to Benny, and the Smurfs belong to Peyo.  
**

**Now for another special treat, Gutsy will be introducing the story in a special way. Gutsy? If you please.  
**

**...  
**

**Gutsy?  
**

**Gutsy: (is still staring wide eyed at Crafty after her performance with him) Uh...wha?  
**

**Crafty: (lifts her head) Blue Kilt! Start the story!  
**

**Gutsy: (shakes head) Oh! Hehe. Sorry. Let's get dis show on de road! Happy Halloween, kiddies! (takes out his whip and whips it at the screen. With the power of magic, the screen flashes and the chapter begins)  
**

"So, Zorathix," Balthazar started to the dark orange Drakonus from his throne. "What do we plan to do once this Crafty is captured? Torture her into submission?"

"Starve her until she talks?" Hogatha snorted with excitement.

"Brainwash her?" Chlorohydris grimly suggested.

The Drakonus, Zorathix, answered with a raised clawed hand, "None of the above."

"WHAT!?" The four evil magical figures sounded in shock.

"No pain? No torture?!" Hogatha protested angrily. "This is why she doesn't respect you! You're too soft on her!"

"And the threat of pain and torture is the exact reason why you have not managed to capture her and _kept _her captured," Zorathix shot back calmly. "Adrenaline will make any creature run from the presence of danger. Kindness, no matter if genuine or even mutual, will calm their nerves and dull their reflexes, thus preventing easy escape."

Hogatha rolled her eyes, "*snort* Well, if you put it _that _way…"

"Hmm. Kill her with fake kindness. Then stab her in the back when her guard is down," Chlorohydris smiled evilly at the idea. "I love it!"

"Yes, but with those Smurfs constantly being around her, it would be near impossible to take her without being followed by them," Balthazar spat.

"Which is why we will not take her," the Drakonus interrupted.

"What?! No kidnapping, either?!" Hogatha exclaimed. "*snort* What kind of evil mastermind are you?!"

"Obviously a more patient one," Zorathix raised a nonexistent eyebrow at the portly witch. "We will not go to capture Crafty, rather, we will allow her to come here by her own will. Her friends and family would not dare question her if she were to come here alone by her choice."

"Ah, like luring a mouse into a trap," Chlorohydris muttered with a grin. "Can't go wrong with the classics."

"Yes, except this mouse happens to be the smartest of the Smurfs. Not to mention the best escape artist," Hogatha pointed out.

"Which is exactly what I expect her to use when she arrives," Zorathix smirked. "I wish to see how my hatchling-hood friend has improved with her skills."

"And for the Smurfs?" Balthazar asked.

Zorathix chuckled darkly, "We'll just see. I may have use of them if their loyalty proves to be strong and their hearts weak. We all know how they are: Very big hearts, but they lack true courage and willpower."

* * *

Crafty felt her whole world shaking as she slept. The whole time her world shook and it wouldn't stop. She groaned and shook her head, hoping to stop, which it didn't.

"Crafty!" A voice cried to her.

Now that was a warning to tell her to wake up, but she just felt so comfortable...

"CRAFTY!"

Crafty's eyes snapped open to see Oddette frantically shaking her awake. She quickly grabbed the Smurfling's arms and stopped her as she sat up. She looked out the window and groaned, "Oddette, it isn't even dawn yet. Why did you wake me up?"

"You're closet's shaking," Oddette whispered, pointing to her wardrobe.

"Oddette, that's ridiculous! Closets just don't move on their own-"

Crafty froze as her wardrobe was indeed vibrating uncontrollably. She immediately got to her feet, ignoring the stinging in her feet from the coldness of the floor. She put a hand up to Oddette to stay where she was as she slowly yet warily approached the wardrobe. When she got in front of it, she slowly put her hands on the handles of the door, then quickly yanked it open.

"Scaredy!" Crafty gasped, seeing the shaking Smurf curled up in her closet, shaking like a leaf. "What are you doing in here?!"

"Oh...! H-hi, Cr-Crafty," Scaredy timidly waved to the inventor Smurfette. "I-I was just...st-stopping by?"

"You're a terrible liar, Scaredy," Crafty crossed her arms. "It's Affectionette, isn't it?"

"I can't help it!" Scaredy clung to Crafty desperately, making her stumble back. "She' s-so...scary..."

"She's not scary, Scaredy," Crafty explained, setting the Smurf on the floor back on his feet. "She just...has a strong way of making a first impression. She didn't mean to scare you."

"I kn-know..." Scaredy gulped, wrapping his arms around himself. "B-but I don't th-think I can t-talk to her..."

"Then just let her talk to you when you see her again," Crafty wearily replied. "You don't even have to talk to her. Just let her know it she didn't do anything wrong. She already feels so unsmurf that she scared you."

"Sh-she does?"

"Uh huh," Crafty nodded, starting to lead Scaredy down the stairs and to the front door. "Now, could you please go back to your mushroom and get some sleep? I don't think even by hiding in my closet you got much sleep last night."

"Oh..! O-okay..." Scaredy yawned, Crafty noting the dark circles under his eyes. He waved to Crafty before walking out of her mushroom.

Crafty sighed as she shut the door, trudging up the stairs itching to get back to bed. When she got to the top of the stairs, she was greeted by the sight of Oddette reading one of the books from Crafty's bookshelf. _The Smurfs and the Magical Stardust _read the title of the book.

"How did that Smurf get in your closet, Crafty?" She asked, turning a page in the book.

"Probably through the emergency tunnels we have under the village. He probably got so spooked by Affectionette that he went in the tunnels, got afraid of the dark and went up the first tunnel into a mushroom he could smurf. Which was mine," Crafty explained, sitting next to her on the bed.

"I like this book," Oddette said, turning to the next page. "I like it a lot."

Crafty smiled, "I love that book. It's my favorite."

"Crafty? Who's Gutsy?" She suddenly asked.

Crafty raised an eyebrow, "Why do you ask that?"

Oddette turned to the front cover and pointed to the words inscribed in ink on the cover, 'This book belongs to Gutsy Smurf.'

Crafty blushed, "Oh. That's where you saw it."

"Did he write this book?" Oddette asked with innocent eyes.

Crafty let out a raspberry as she tried to keep in her laughter, "Gutsy? Write a book? Ha! I don't think he has the attention span to write a letter let alone a book!"

"Why do you have his book, then?" Oddette tilted her head.

Crafty composed herself and answered, "Well, he gave it to me as a gift."

Oddette smiled widely, "Does he _like_ you?"

Crafty playfully shrugged and said, "I don't know. _Maybe_."

"Do you like him?"

"You could say that. Maybe even more than that," Crafty said, eying the ring on her finger.

"Are you gonna get married? Are you guys gonna have babies? Where do babies come from, anyway?" Oddette climbed on top of Crafty's shoulders.

"Okay, I think that's enough questions for now," Crafty blew out a breath of air as she stood from her bed. "Why don't we get ready for breakfast and we can talk later?"

"Okay!" Oddette cheered.


	6. A True Smurfy Blue

**I'm very pleased with how well everyone took to the Halloween special for the disclaimer. There have been a few questions I would like to answer from the last chapter on 'Nightmare in Smurf Village' so I'll be doing both the last chapter from that story plus the fifth chapter from this one, okay? Okay. Let's get this going!**

**flowerpower71- It wouldn't have been a true big sister/little sister moment without that question :D I had a hard time picking a Halloween song to put in, until I saw 'Hocus Pocus' on Disney and got the idea to play the song. And please! Crafty has done way more things that you guys don't know about to make Gutsy act like that (nothing to make this story M rated, if you know what I mean, but still). As for the other story, we all did know that Peewit would need someone to save him, and it was so obvious that it was Crafty who was going to do it. I hope you guys did enjoy it for this time of the year. I'm gonna make a Christmas one, too. Only nosmurf will turn into monsters. And it will be winter. And it will be happier.  
**

**Benny- The paint did wash off of Xavier's fur, but in this chapter, something is going to appear on Xavier's fur that will never come out. Don't feel offended that Scaredy ran away. Everyone's scary to him. And as a matter of fact, Crafty did get her ring back, though it did take a long time to find with them not remembering much from being weresmurfs. Gutsy went a bit overprotective on Crafty when he threatened to kill Peewit. A good Halloween fic, if I do say so myself.  
**

**SmallSunshine- Scaredy, as a matter of fact, is going to make it up to Affectionette in this chapter and you'll see how in this chapter. Thank you again for the cookies!  
**

**Zinka17- Well, if she ever saw them kissing, I would definitely see why she would say something like that. And don't worry, the bad guys aren't going to be making a move for quite a while. It didn't occur for Crafty to find her ring until she noticed it was missing from her finger. After all that happened, she forgot and with the trauma Gutsy suffered from being a weresmurf, I'm sure he didn't even realize he attacked her ring.  
**

**Chloe- I love your costume and Painter's, too! They're so smurfy!  
**

**Sapphire777- Yes. I got every single panel you sent for your story. I have to say it was very romantic with you and Sweepy dancing together. I have to admit it, though, I have absolutely no idea what song that was. You looked absosmurfily gorgeous, girl! I'll also be sure to pass on the message to Xavier. And don't worry, Scaredy is actually going to give her a chance in a big way. **

**Hmm. As for the debate of Smurfs and Smurfettes being able to reproduce on their own, I have to say I'm neutral on it for right now. I mean, does the possibility that they can exist, I have to say yes. I mean, they're living humanoid creatures, meaning that they're a lot like humans. We can reproduce, so I think it's possible they can. But do I think it's completely true, I don't think I've seen enough evidence that they can or even would. They are magical creatures and even magic can create life, so that might be how they reproduce is by their magic. Like I said, I'm very neutral on that subject.  
**

**I'm sorry also, but if Sweepy said that you did and you're blushing like that, I can't say that he's wrong. I think you might be lying (smirks). Don't worry, though. You have a beautiful voice. Don't sell yourself short, girl! Believe me, guys might tell you that just to get on your good side (which I'm not saying Sweepy is doing), but when your good girlfriends agree, it has to be true.  
**

**Well, time for the disclaimer yet again. This chapter might actually be the first of the longer chapters that are going to be in the story. Anywho, I own Crafty, the Creatugos, Hummer, Monty, Meena, the Smurfettes, Almia, Fencette, and Zorathix (shudders). Believe me guys, I know a dark secret about this guy and it ain't a pretty one. It's just plain disturbing.  
**

**Livy and Nanu are owned by flowerpower71, Jo belongs to CartoonCaster21, Misty belongs to Sapphire777, and Benny owns Noctuma.  
**

**Finally, the villans, Johan, Peewit, and the Smurfs belong to Peyo. Enjoy this smurfy and embarrassing chapter!  
**

"Oh, wow," Explorette awed at the sight she and her other three sisters were looking at. "I could really get use to smurfing this every day."

"All right, Smurfs! Heave!" Hefty commanded the small group of Smurfs, all of them lifting mallets and pounding stakes into the ground.

It was the time of year where the Springtime Ball would soon be upon them and the decorations were more than ready to be put up, but that wasn't what they were intrigued at.

Hefty, Handy, Wooly, and Miner perspired under the afternoon sun, occasionally stopping their hammering to wipe the sweat off of their brows before starting again.

Aurora, lying on her side as she observed the hard working Smurfs, tilting her head, "I don't get it. What's so great about that?"

"I don't know," Wittette replied, not taking her eyes off of them. "But for some reason, it feels right."

Aurora raised a nonexistent eyebrow, and then turned her head elsewhere. She saw Crafty strolling through the village, snacking on a smurfberry as she did so. A basked made entirely of bark was strapped across her shoulders.

"Hey, Crafty!" Crafty turned her head towards the emperor penguin. Aurora waved a flipper to have her come over which she did so. She then gestured with a flipper to Explorette, Wittette, and Charmette, "Care to explain what's wrong with them?"

Crafty looked to her sisters, then to where they were staring at. She nodded as she swallowed the smurfberry in her mouth and said, "It's just puppy love. I had it when I first got here, up until my second week. It doesn't bother me anymore."

"Bother?" Explorette exclaimed, looking at her. She frantically gestured to the Smurfs, "You get to look at them every day of your smurf! How does it bother you?!"

"Ah, I said it didn't bother me," Crafty pointed out. "Besides, it wouldn't matter. I'm spoken for. Well, that wooden shield on Monty isn't going to fix itself. Smurf you guys later!"

Crafty waved to them as she walked away from the group of four.

"Kay, have fun," Wittette waved her hand dismissively, not looking away along with the other two Smurfettes.

A moment passed, and then another until the four females blinked their eyes wide open.

"YOU'RE WHAT NOW?!" They screamed, making the working Smurfs stop and look to them in confusion. They took off before they could ask any questions in the direction of the inventor Smurfette.

Aurora quickly got on her belly and pushed herself, her abdomen creating the ice under her as she slid over the mushrooms in the village.

"Hold on there, girl!" She used the ice to slide to her feet in front of Crafty. The ice she created quickly melted away as she stood off of it.

"Whoa!" Crafty looked back, then to the emperor penguin again. "How'd you do that?"

"You're _spoken for_? You're gone for seven years and you find a village of Smurfs, and now you're _**with**_ one of them?! Why is this not the first thing you've told us?!" She asked, grabbing the Smurfette in her flippers and shaking her violently.

"I doooon't knoooooww!" Crafty shakily answered. "Pleeease stoooop shaaaking meeee!"

Aurora stopped her shaking but narrowed her eyes at the Smurfette as she kept her in her flippers. The other three Smurfettes stopped around them as Aurora set Crafty down, "Girl, I need details and go very _very _slowly!"

"What do you want to know?" Crafty shrugged.

"Is he totally gorgeous?" Explorette asked enthusiastically.

"That may be a matter of opinion, but I have to say totally," Crafty said simply.

"Is he muscular and strong?" Charmette inquired dreamily.

"One of the strongest next to Hefty."

"Is he tough? I want to see if I can intimidate him," Wittette crossed her arms.

Crafty scoffed, "Good luck with that. He has to be the toughest Smurf in the village."

"One more question," Aurora started. "Why are we here when you should be introducing us to him? Come on! Where is he?"

"What's the rush? Why do you want to meet him so badly?" Crafty asked with a chuckle.

"Uh, because we have to examine him, that's why!" Aurora crossed her flippers.

"Examine him?" Crafty raised an eyebrow. "You want to examine my fiancé."

"Fiancé?! What other secrets have you been keeping from us!" Aurora yelled, slapping her flippers to her head.

"Uh…smurfing into that later, why _do _we need to 'examine' him?" Charmette asked the penguin.

"Because, Charmette, we have to make sure he's good enough for her! Shesh! I know best friends are supposed to do this, but I thought this was like a sister's main job! Come on, people! Work with me!"

"Uh…Good enough for me?" Crafty carefully asked. "Don't you think I can smurf for myself if a Smurf's good enough for me or not?"

"Aw sweetie, of course you can," Aurora patted Crafty's head, messing up her hat slightly. "But you're too blinded by love to really know that for sure. That's what we're here for."

Crafty blinked, fixing her hat, "I'm touched you care so much, but you still can't meet him."

"Aw, come on!" Aurora protested. "I promise I won't hurt him…much."

"That's one reason, but the other reason is that he's not here. He's on a camping trip with some friends," Crafty said, taking a stroll away and to find Monty.

"Oh, so he's a wilderness kind of guy, eh?" Explorette playfully elbowed the inventor Smurfette as she caught up with her.

"When will he be getting back?" Wittette asked. "I don't like waiting."

Crafty chuckled, "You sound just like a Smurf I know. He should be back in a few days. The day of the Springtime Ball, actually."

"Oh, so that's what those guys are smurfing for," Explorette nodded.

"Mhmm," Crafty nodded, whistling loud into the forest. "Monty! Come'ere, Monty!"

The mechanical blue eagle suddenly dove through the treetops and down to Crafty, stumbling just a little bit on his landing. He clicked excitedly and nuzzled his mother with great affection. Crafty smiled and patted his beak.

"Alright, let's see what the damage is," Crafty said, Monty's feathers turning over to reveal his wooden defenses. Only a few scratches were present. "Good. Good. All that needs to be smurfed is some buffing out."

Crafty set down her basket and reached inside, bringing out a large piece of sandpaper. As she started to grind against the first wooden plate, Monty's claws dug into the ground as he whirled in content.

Crafty raised an eyebrow as she noticed the four females had failed to leave her presence.

"Really? You guys don't have anything better to do than to watch me?"

"Uh, yeah. We do," Wittette retorted. "We just aren't leaving until you tell us what you want to know."

"I can't tell you guys anything until you smurf some questions for me to answer," Crafty sighed, not stopping the buffing of Monty's scratches.

"Alright, let's see..." Explorette tapped her fingers together, trying to think of a question. "Where did you guys meet?"

"Out in the forest," Crafty stopped for a moment, using an arm to gesture around them, then continued buffing out the scratches. "I was looking for smurfberries to eat, so was he with a group of Smurfs, we literally met face to face, then I smurfed him with a tree branch."

"A tree branch?" They echoed.

"Yeah. He chased me around the forest, then I saw a tree branch, pulled it back, and smacked him right on the forehead."

It was only silent for a moment before all four of them burst out laughing, Wittette and Aurora falling to the ground and holding onto their gut as they continued their hysterical episode. While Explorette was still laughing just as hard, Charmette was the only one who at least attempted to keep her snickering to a minimum.

"You know, I have a question," Aurora got up, slowly ceasing her laughing as she wiped a tear with a flipper. "How have you not died of lack of social interaction with other girls?"

"What about Smurfette and Sassette?" Charmette asked.

"Yeah, but somethin' tells me that those aren't the kind of girls Crafty would interact with often," Wittette said.

Crafty finally finished and put the sandpaper away and turned to them, "Would you like to find out?"

* * *

"This is so totally awesome!" Explorette shouted, hanging onto Monty's talons as he flew over the tall trees of the forest. "Why haven't you ever done this with us before?!"

"I wouldn't know," Crafty shouted back from her place on Monty's neck. "My mind's still on a bit of a memory block."

"Who cares?!" Wittette laughed, sitting between Crafty and Charmette and throwing her arms in the air. "I am enjoying this and don't anysmurf try to stop me!"

"You can say that again!" Aurora slid on her belly, which still created ice even high enough to match Monty's flight height. Occasionally, she would jump off, making the old path melt and create a new one.

"Where are we going, anyway?" Charmette asked loudly.

"We're here!" Crafty pointed down to a modest cottage that belonged to Homnibus and the one they were visiting, Meena. "Monty! Get these Smurfettes down safely!"

"Us? What about you?" Explorette yelled up to her.

"Smurf you guys at the bottom!" Crafty saluted before pushing herself off of Monty, letting herself free fall towards the cottage. Crafty barely flinched as she heard the fearful cries of the Smurfettes and the sight of the ground coming closer and closer to her. A few yards towards the ground, Crafty swiftly grabbed the rim of her hat and yanked it up, the hat quickly expanding making a Smurf hat hang glider.

The speed of her fall dropped dramatically as she glided through the air and, like she wanted, through the window of Homnibus' cottage. What she didn't account for was there being an obstacle in the way.

"Hey!" Jo cried out, feeling the Smurfette crash into the side of her head. She turned her head and said, "Oh, hey Crafty."

"Hello, Jo," Crafty squirmed as she crawled up Jo's shoulder. "Hi, Livy."

"Hey," Livy waved, sitting in a chair across from the window. "That was...quite an entrance you made."

"I know! Wasn't it awesome?!" Crafty laughed. "What are you guys doing here, anyway?"

"Um...about that. Has anyone, I don't know, turned blue from staying with you guys for a long time?" Livy asked unsure.

Crafty furrowed her eyebrows and shook her head, "Not that I smurf of. Why?"

The front door of Homnibus's home, and in stormed in a not-so-happy Aurora with Charmette, Explorette, and Wittette following close behind.

"You!" Aurora pointed a flipper at Crafty. "You-You never do that ever again! Do you hear me?! If you even _think _about-"

Aurora suddenly froze as she just then noticed that the two human girls were staring at her. Her smurfy blue eyes shifted between the two before a nervous smile crossed her beak.

"Uh...hi," she shyly waved a flipper at them.

"You heard that too, right Livy?" Jo asked, not taking her eyes of the penguin. "And you're seeing what I'm seeing?"

"Yeah! Talking penguin! That is so cool!" Livy smiled widely.

"Jo, Livy. These are my sisters and smurflinghood friend. Smurflinghood friend and sisters, these two plus another are the reason I have had my social interaction with girls," Crafty casually introduced.

Timidly, the three Smurfettes circled around Aurora and showed themselves.

"Sisters?" Jo asked, turning her head to Crafty.

"Yup," She answered, leaning against Jo's head.

"Smurflinghood friend?" Livy inquired.

"That's what I smurfed," Crafty nodded.

"That is so cool! I'm Livy!" Livy held out a hand for any of them, though they did seem pretty hesitant.

"Uh...Aurora," the emperor penguin placed her flipper in her hand, allowing it to be shaken. "The Smurflinghood friend."

"So that makes you three Crafty's sisters," Livy pointed out, gesturing to the Smurfettes.

"What was your first clue?" Wittette seemed to recompose herself and cross her arms.

"I like her, already," Jo smirked.

"Wittette!" Charmette roughly elbowed the red head in the side. She looked up at the humans with no fear and kindness, "Please excuse her. She has a habit of having a smart remark for just about everything. I am Charmette."

"And I'm Explorette," The black-haired Smurfette introduced herself.

"So, this whole turning blue thing...Did something happen?" Crafty asked the two girls.

"Well, we were going for a ride in the woods. Then we found Xavier and...well..." Livy was interrupted as Homnibus came into the room.

"Is something wrong? I heard the door slam open," He said.

"Nothing's wrong, Homnibus," Jo pointed to Aurora. "But look! We got another Creatugo in the family now!"

"Another Creatugo, you say?" Homnibus smiled down at the penguin. "A pleasure to meet you. Now, as for Xavier, he doesn't seem to be sick."

"Is something wrong with Xavier?" Crafty asked concerned.

"Oh, no! At least, I don't think so," Homnibus explained. "Xavier! Come here! We have company."

"No way! I'm not going out there looking like this!" They heard the badger yell back from the other room.

"Come on, Xavier!" Livy said. "It's not even that noticeable!"

They all heard a gruff grunt and claws scraping against the wooden floor of the other room. The door creaked open slightly and the dark brown badger stepped into the room.

Instantly, the jaws of the four Smurfettes dropped dramatically as did the widening of their eyes. Xavier was still the same badger: dark brown fur, sharp black claws, and light blue eyes. Only, the white stripe that ran down the center of his face was no longer white. Instead, it was a smurfy blue, like his eyes.

"Any of you laugh, and you're going to be six feet under the ground faster than you scream," He growled out.

Aurora scoffed, "That's nothing! I've lived with these guys since I hatched from my egg and _this _is what I got from it."

Aurora lifted up her flippers, the underside of them also having smurfy blue feathers. Not only that, but the sides of her white-feathered belly also had a tint of blue the same shade as her eyes.

* * *

Affectionette strolled through the village, exploring anything and everything in the village. She was greeted kindly by many of the Smurfs, each getting a name and she introducing herself to them even if they already knew her name.

She took in a deep breath and let it out, sitting herself on a bench, enjoying the fresh air in the village. It was an amazing place to be in, especially with so many friendly Smurfs to talk to.

A light tapping on her shoulder made her stop and turn to the source of the tapping. She smiled widely as Scaredy shot his hand back quickly, as if touching her burned his skin.

"Oh! Hello, Scaredy!" Affectionette scooted over and patted the spot next to her, inviting the frightened Smurf to sit next to her. Scaredy slowly and timidly sat on the bench, fiddling with his hands nervously.

"S-so, Af-Affectionette," Scaredy gulped. "I'm s-sorry I r-r-ran away like th-that before. I was just so su-surprised."

"It's okay, really," Affectionette reassured. "My Mama always did tell me I smurf on a little too strong for everyone's liking. If it helps, you're not the first to be so scared like that."

"I-I'm not?" Scaredy turned to her with hopeful eyes.

"Of course not!" Affectionette smiled and put her hand on Scaredy's. "This one time, there was this Creatugo that was an opossum named Marina. I went to introduce myself and when I did, she played dead for almost two whole hours!"

Affectionette giggled merrily at the memory. Scaredy let a small smile cross his face and he did giggle as well, though it was mostly quiet.

"So don't worry. I don't blame you for being startled, but I really didn't mean to scare you like that," she smiled assuredly.

Scaredy looked at his lap, a light purple blush tinting his cheeks, "W-well...I'm sorry for being so r-rude. And...I w-want to make it up to you."

"Oh, you do?" Affectionette tilted her head. "You don't have to do that."

"But I want to!' Scaredy insisted. He took his hand back from Affectionette's grip and fiddled with it again. "Well...next week we're having our a-annual Sp-Springtime Ball. I-I was wo-wondering if...if maybe..."

"Yeah?" The blonde Smurfette urged.

"Maybe...W-would you like to go...w-with m-me?" He finished, involuntarily wincing as he waited for a response.

"Well aren't you just the sweetest little Smurf," Affectionette smiled sweetly as she cupped Scaredy's face and turned it to face her. "I would love to go to the ball with you! We'll have such a smurfy time!"

Affectionette leaned in and kissed both of his cheeks before getting up off of the bench. She enthusiastically gushed, "I so can't wait! It will be so much fun!"

With that, she dashed through the village, hoping to find her sisters to share the news with. Scaredy still sat on the bench, his eyes wide with wonder and the purple blush on his cheeks even darker than before. He slumped onto the seating of the bench, his eyes drooped and the small smile on his face widening as he let out a dreamy sigh.

* * *

**You saw it here, folks! The first of many Smurf couples in this story and it is Affectionette and Scaredy! Congratulations to the two lovebirds! Benny, you were the first to guess this couple so you get the free wish. For the rest of you, you guessed it right, but failed to guess it first. Better luck next time! Until then, this is Frosty! Over and out!  
**


	7. Wild Rapids

**I'm glad you guys got a good kick out of the last chapter. The Smurfettes have gone a bit boy crazy and definitely want what Crafty's getting. **

**Oh, and before I forget, I have an announcement to make: flowerpower71 and Zinka17, you guys already know, but I have recently set up a DeviantArt account. Well, I have (finally) decided to make colored drawings of my Smurf OCs! I'll have them up as soon as possible, but it probably won't be until tomorrow or Friday. I'm going to do them in order of appearances for my stories. So, for example, Crafty will obviously be first. Then Hummer, Meena, Xavier, etc. You get it. If you want to look it up, look for my account on there which is the same on here: frostforge44.  
**

**Well, let's not keep you guys (or them) waiting any longer.**

**Zinka17- Yes, Xavier and Aurora have turned blue, but not for the reason you may think. And no, the blue is permanent. It will never _ever _come out. As for the pairings, I'm afraid that not all of them will be paired up, but a good number of the Smurfettes will be with somesmurf. Be very proud of Scaredy. It was probably the bravest thing he's ever done.  
**

**FrittzyCrazy- Aren't they the most adorable Smurf couple ever? I'm so glad I decided to put those two together.  
**

**flowerpower71- Well, you have to admit that you'd like something friendly like a penguin talking. It's not a common thing to hear a wolf talking. You know what? PM me your theory. If it ends up being right, I want to keep it a surprise for the other readers. But I just want to see if you were smart enough to guess why they're really turning blue. And yes, just like I did with 'Nightmare in Smurf Village,' I will be creating a Christmas-themed story. I don't know what it'll be about yet, but I think it'll be awesome. **

**Candy Girl- I've been thinking of making a Thanksgiving short story, but I'm not completely sure yet.  
**

**Chloe- Believe me, the girls won't be so protective of Crafty in this chapter.  
**

**SmallSunshine- Gutsy is going to have a dangerous reaction to Noctuma in this chapter. And Crafty's going to have a dangerous reaction to Gutsy's reaction to Pridette. Don't worry, more couples are going to be appearing throughout the story. You'll have plenty of time to guess.  
**

**Sapphire777- I'm flattered you'd do that, but you don't have to because...ugh, I hate doing these things. It ruins the story, but I hate people assuming something that is too way off. I'm going to announce now that Aurora and Xavier have not turned blue because of being with the Smurfs for a long period of time. You can change your mind about changing that about Misty now and any time before she would appear, which I'll warn you when she does in the chapter before she appears. No way! Misty can do tidal waves in mid-air? Awesome! Oh, and if you want me to, I can make a DeviantArt picture of Misty if you want. If you don't want me to, that's fine, but if you want it, I can do it.  
**

**And I'm so sorry to hear about what happened with you, Sweepy and every other Smurf. It makes me so mad when Sweepy's treated like that! Nosmurf should be treated so badly! It's a good thing he and Crafty are best friends.  
**

**Benny- The same for you, too. If you want a picture of Noctuma, I can do it for you. Don't worry. Noctuma won't turn blue. I also promised myself that in one of my stories, I would put in a situation with a delayed reaction. This seemed like an appropriate time. Hmm. A picture of Scaredy and Affectionette kissing. I think I might be able to do that. To be honest, I wasn't even thinking when I named that opossum. I just put the first name that came to mind. Then again, I just watched 'The Pebble and the Penguin' so that's probably where it came from. Disclaimer time!  
**

**I own only Crafty, Hummer, Meena, the Smurfettes, Creatugos, Almia, Fencette, Zorathix, and Monty. flowerpower71 owns Nanu and Livy, Benny owns Noctuma, Misty belongs to Sapphire777, and the Smurfs, Johan, and Peewit belong to Peyo.  
**

Crafty tossed the smurf-sized volley ball in her hands, her eyes scanning the opposing team as well as her own. On her team was Wooly, Miner, Sweepy, Pushover, and Greedy. The other team had Hefty, Handy, Clumsy, Smurfette, Crazy, and Farmer.

"C'mon, Crafty! Serve it!" Handy called.

"Don't rush me!" Crafty yelled. "I need to hone my skills."

"Your skills have been honed enough! We know you're gonna find a way to turn anything against us!" Hefty rolled his eyes playfully.

"All right," Crafty shook her head, smirking. She tossed the ball up lightly, and then slammed her fist into it, sending it over the net and to the other team.

Smurfette hit the ball back, sending it to Wooly, who then sent it back to Crazy. The Smurfettes, Aurora, Hummer, Angel, and Noctuma watched the ball, their eyes roaming from one side to the other as the ball was tossed back and forth.

"How long is this supposed to go on?" Aurora asked boringly after ten minutes of constant passing.

"I don't know," Wittette said, keeping her eye on the volley ball. "But if it lasts longer than another five minutes, I'm leaving."

The ball came down towards Crafty at an alarming rate. She threw her fist up, rocketing the ball up and towards the back of the court.

"Oh! Oh! I got it!" Clumsy ran backwards, keeping his eyes upward and on the ball. He shouted as he fell backwards and onto the ground.

"No, I got it!"

Gutsy rushed to Clumsy's side, hitting the ball up and over the net. Crafty caught the ball and pointed accusingly at the Scottish Smurf, "Foul! That is an unsmurfy foul and you are cheating!"

"What?! I so was not!" Gutsy marched up to the net, his fists on his hips. "I hit the ball over de net! Dat's not cheatin'!"

"You interrupted a game! So. Not. SMURFY!"

"So…who is that Smurf?" Aurora whispered to the Smurfettes.

The Smurfettes shook their heads, looking at the situation with great interest. Even Noctuma had to raise a nonexistent eyebrow at the conundrum.

"Really, lassie? Dis is what I get after two whole weeks of bein' away from ye?" Gutsy asked, putting on a charming smile.

Crafty smiled, "Nope. I have another thing for you."

Gutsy was thrown back as the volley ball hit him in the gut like a torpedo. He held his stomach to help with the pain from the force of the throw.

Many of the Smurfettes covered their mouths, muffled snickering coming from them. The same came from the wing-covered beaks of Hummer and Aurora. Noctuma only rolled his eyes and shook his head.

He looked over at Crafty, who had her arms were crossed and a smirk was plastered on her face. He shook his head and narrowed his eyes, "Oh, it is so on."

Gutsy plucked the ball off the ground and threw it up, hitting it over the net and over to Crafty. Her smirk widened as she faked a yawn, hitting the ball right back to him.

Many of the Smurfs on the court sighed disappointingly and started to disperse.

"Hey. Where're you guys going?" Aurora asked the slowly retreating Smurfs.

"Once those two lovebirds start going at it, it always takes a while for them to smurf," Handy explained, walking away.

_Lovebirds_? Aurora squinted her eyes at the Scotsmurf, also remembering what the Smurf had said. _Being away from her? Could he really be…?_

"Guys," Explorette whispered, having the same idea. "Do you think that Smurf is who I think it is?"

"I'm starting to smurf so," Charmette eyed the two Smurfs.

Angel smiled with his beak at the sight of the two lovebirds. He blinked his blue eyes and cooed in satisfaction.

"Okay, what the smurf are you guys talking about?" Pridette asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Crafty's getting hitched behind our backs and that's her husband to be," Wittette stated simply.

The other Smurfettes gasped, some out of happiness, but mostly out of surprise.

Crafty grunted as she punched the ball back over the net. While Gutsy had his eyes on the oncoming ball, Crafty's eyes shifted to Hummer. He tilted his head, but as she jerked her head towards Gutsy, he smiled and nodded rapidly.

"He ha! Try'n see if ye can smurf this!" Gutsy balled his fingers into a fist and swung it up, hitting the ball up high and over the net.

The others slowly looked up, keeping a watchful eye on the ball. Gutsy crossed his arms and smirked in triumph as his eyes shifted downwards, the same direction as the ball was going. Crafty copied his options, only she kept her eyes focused on Gutsy's face.

One reason for it was to get a good look on Gutsy's face when he loses. The other, well, it was because she really did miss seeing him.

Just was the ball was coming down on Crafty's side of the court, Hummer flew up over the net and slapped his wing down on the ball, spiking it down on Gutsy's side.

"Our point!" Crafty threw her arms out in the air. Hummer cheered and jumped to the ground and into Crafty's arms. She used a hand to mess up the feathers on his head, "Good job, buddy! That spike was so smurfsome!"

"Now _dat_ was cheatin'!" Gutsy growled, storming onto Crafty's side of the court. "Ye can't bring players onto the court!"

"Yeah you can," Crafty shot back, dropping the red-throated hummingbird onto his feet. "You just can't invite yourself into the game!"

"Well dat was still unfair!"

"No! It's only unfair if it's a Smurf! Hummer is a hummingbird," Crafty smirked as she jabbed a thumb at the green hummingbird, who shrugged and nodded at Gutsy.

"Den de point doesn' count," Gutsy smirked as he pressed his nose against Crafty's.

"Yeah it does," Crafty pressed her nose closer to his.

"No it doesn't."

"Yeah it does!"

"Doesn't!"

"Does so!"

"Well, if you two are finished behaving like children," Noctuma loudly interrupted, making the two snap their heads to the snowy owl.

"Stay outta dis, ye talkin' pile of white felt!" Gutsy growled out, not liking the attitude of the owl.

Noctuma narrowed his eyes, "Why, you insolent little-"

"Boys! If you can't smurf nice, you can't smurf together," Crafty got between the two males.

Noctuma only huffed and turned his head away.

Crafty blew out a breath of air and gestured to the Smurfettes and Aurora, "Fiancé, my sisters and best friend," then she gestured to Gutsy, "Sisters and best friend, my fiancé."

Gutsy raised an eyebrow, but arched the other one as he got a glimpse at Pridette, who stared at him with mostly surprise, but also great annoyance. He looked back at Crafty, then at Pridette.

"Holy similar!" Tracker gasped as he, Grouchy, and the Smurfling boys entered the court with their things, but then dropped them as they got a glimpse of Crafty and Pridette.

Crafty suddenly grabbed the sash of Gutsy's kilt and pulled him so that her nose was pushed against his. She hissed out, "You _ever_ mistake her for me, and you don't even _want_ to know what I'll have in store for you. Understand?"

With wide eyes, Gutsy gulped and nodded rapidly. She let go and wiped her hands on her dark blue overalls.

"You know what? Never mind," Aurora held up a flipper. "I was worried this guy would take advantage of you. Clearly, I was _way_ off."

"I hate being way off," Grouchy frowned and crossed his arms in distaste.

"Nobody asked your opinion," Wittette snapped at him, crossing her own arms and glaring at him.

Grouchy looked her up and down with distaste, "I hate you."

"I hate _you_!" Wittette retorted.

Crafty raised her eyebrow in surprise. Grouchy always said he hated people, but nobody ever said they hated him back.

"I hate you more!" Grouchy growled, becoming irritated.

"I hate you most!" Wittette placed her fists on her hips.

"I'm outta here! Goodbye!" Grouchy snarled, throwing his arms up and storming off.

After an awkward silence, Oddette stepped from behind Affectionette and boldly stepped towards Gutsy. She looked him up and down and grabbed the edge of his kilt, making him look down at her.

"Why are you wearing a skirt?" She asked, looking up at him with innocent blue eyes.

For once, Gutsy held back the urge to snap that it was a kilt, not a skirt. There was just something so adorable and pure about her that just made him not want to say it.

"Kilt," Noctuma said simply, turning his head only slightly, then turned it back. He continued without looking back, "It's obvious from his...uncivilized disposition and accent that he is Scottish, whom the males wear plaid clothing on their lower bodies known as kilts, which do often resemble female skirts, but are far more complex."

_Humph! _Gutsy mentally huffed. _Yet he doesn' know how te make a good first impression._

"He's right, Oddette," Sassette placed a hand on the Smurfling's shoulder. "Gutsy's wearing a kilt."

"Oh," Oddette looked back at Gutsy and let go of his kilt. "Sorry Mr. Gutsy."

Gutsy let a large smile cross his face. He chuckled and patted her head, "Just Gutsy, if ye don' mind."

Oddette giggled and clung to his leg, completely fascinated by Gutsy ever since she found out about him. Martialette stepped forward and looked at him up and down, completely not impressed.

_I bet I could take'em, _she thought, making a decision to step towards the Scotsmurf.

"Don't," Crafty placed a firm hand on her forehead, holding the Smurfling in place. "even think about it. Only I can do that to him."

"You do that to him?" Martialette raised an eyebrow at her older sister.

"Occasionally," Crafty took her hand off of her head.

"Hehe. Do what, exactly?" Gutsy asked, a tinge of nervousness in his voice.

Crafty only smiled and turned on her heel, walking away from the court and into the village.

"Lassie? Do what?!" Gutsy called, no sensing more fear in his voice. He tried to rush to her, but Oddette still hung onto his leg, giggling with each step he took.

"Can ye at least tell me how te get her off?" Gutsy tried to pry the red-headed Smurfling off of his leg.

* * *

Feralette yawned and stretched her limbs, crawling out of the temporary burrow she dug under a tree. She shook her body, her golden hair fluttering on her furry dress.

She trotted on all fours to the gentle part of the river and cupped her hands into the water. She brought up the water and spread it through her hair, giving it a mild cleaning. She then leaned down and lapped at the water, letting the cool, refreshing liquid pour down her throat.

She snapped her head up as she heard rustling from up above. She looked up, but only let out a low growl as Wild crawled down a tree and over to the part of the river she was at as well. He froze as he got a glimpse of her, but just narrowed his eyes and turned away, leaning his head down and drinking the water. Feralette blew air through her nose, going back to drinking the water in peace.

Wild stopped a few seconds later and sent the wild Smurfette a narrow-eyed glare. Just out of spite, he chittered silently and swiped his hand at the water, splashing water at Feralette. The fur-clothed Smurfette hissed at him, splashing him back. Soon it was an all out splash war between the two uncivilized Smurfs and neither would stop until one was the victor.

Water swiped by Feralette went right into Wild's eyes, making him jump back in shock and fall into the river. He resurfaced and attempted to dog paddle towards the shore, but he fell back right into the stronger currents, pulling him away and down the river. He squawked and chirred, desperately trying to get back to the land.

Feralette's eyes widened and she growled, jumping into the river and swimming her way to the Smurf raised by squirrels. Luckily, Feralette had been raised by mongooses, making her good at swimming as well as running. She glided through the water and paddled herself closer and closer to the Smurf, who was quickly loosing his energy.

Wild flailed wearily, his mind fogging with exhaustion. Even if he were as good a swimmer as Feralette, he would not have the motor skills or the vitality to swim to shore. Soon enough, he stopped moving altogether and allowed himself to be pulled under the river's surface.

Feralette held her breath and dove under the water, jetting through the currents and scooping Wild into her arms. She kicked her feet towards the surface, gasping in a large breath of air and continued pushing her body to its limit to the shore. She threw Wild onto the shore, making the currents push her downriver only by a few inches, but then got herself onto shore, where she shook herself off, the water flying from her skin, hair, and furry clothing.

She warily approached the feral Smurf, keeping her guard up in case he was faking. Wild's chest rose and fell slowly and his eyes were closed, indicating he was out for the count. She put her ear to his chest, hearing only a faint heartbeat. Using her nose, she nudged Wild's cheek and growled, uncivilly asking if he were all right or even alive.

Wild winced and weakly crooned. Feralette growled and shook her head, burying her body under his and hoisting his body onto her back. She quivered a little under the nearly unbearable weight of the Smurf, but kept him up anyway. She shook her head and started at a slow walk on all fours towards the Smurf village.

* * *

**Okay, how many of you just knew that one of the Smurfettes would ask why Gutsy was wearing a 'skirt'? I want a show of hands in your reviews. Don't be ashamed of it. This technically isn't when they become a couple, but it's too obvious for you guys. So, the next couple of the story is Feralette and Wild! And the first of you to guess is...Sapphire777! You get a free wish! Remember, you can wish for anything you want and don't feel too rushed. You have until the end of this story to make the wish, so think about it, then make it. Seriously, though. I'm surprised not more of you guys guessed it from the first chapter of the story. It was so obvious! Anyway, this is Frosty! See ya later!  
**


	8. A Smurfling's Plot

**Hello hello! If you guys didn't know already, the OCs for 'Crafty Encounters' are now posted on DeviantArt if you wanna check them out. They're not my best, but they're not my worse and I know I'll do better. I'm currently working on the drawings for 'Cupid's Arrow' including a drawing of Crafty in her dress at the Springtime Ball, so that should be interesting. Let's get to the reviews.**

**Zinka17- As a matter of fact, two Smurflings are going to be paired up, though their 'getting together' isn't going to be like the adult Smurfs' pairing. Especially since Snappy is all 'EWWW!' on the whole 'love' concept. I watched 'Despicable Me' and just thought of Oddette doing it to somebody. Gutsy just seemed like a perfect candidate to do so. Wasn't she just adorable?  
**

**flowerpower71- I'm surprised you guys didn't figure out that Wild and Feralette would be a couple when I posted her name on the cast list in the last story. Just the name 'Feral'ette, what does that tell you? All that aside, they'll be getting along much better from now on. Don't Grouchy and Wittette just get along swimmingly?  
**

**Grouchy &Wittette: NO WE DON'T!  
**

**Speaking couples, we have one appearing in this chapter! Not one you have not already seen, though.  
**

**SmallSunshine- I'm not sure how they'll warm up to each other, but I'm sure they'll find a way to do so. I hope you liked the little hate contest I put in for Wittette and Grouchy. Which Wittette won, but the way. I frankly don't blame Crafty for being angry. I mean, if Gutsy were flirting with Pridette thinking she was Crafty and Crafty was watching, she would beat the living smurf out of him. No doubt about it. Nat happens to thank you for the hug and wants to give one back!  
**

**FrittzyCrazy- Aww. Oddette really appreciated the hug, Frittzy! And she wants to say something.  
**

**Oddette: Thank you, thank you so very much! I like getting hugs!  
**

**Isn't she just the cutest?  
**

**Chloe- Thanks for the cookies! Glad you're enjoying the story so far!  
**

**Benny- Believe me, there are more obvious pairings on that cast list that you guys have still not caught onto yet. That's all I'm going to say about that. Nothing says 'I missed you' like a thrown volley ball in the stomach. Gutsy and Crafty get very competitive when it comes to volleyball. It's fun for them to play, but just like collecting smurfberries, playing with them is dangerous business. Don't feel bad about not thinking that. I'm sure you're not the only one. I don't think, though, that Noctuma was _trying _to get in good with Gutsy, though. I'm sure he cares, but he doesn't show it. You've got it right. Only Crafty is allowed to wail on Gutsy. End of argument. Right, Crafty?  
**

**Crafty: (crosses her arms) Only to prove that I am the dominant of the relationship.  
**

**Gutsy: (shakes his head and chuckles) Sure ye are, lassie. Sure ye are.  
**

**Crafty: (takes a threatening step towards Gutsy) You wanna go? I'll take you on right now!  
**

**Gutsy: (steps back and puts his hands up) I'm good! Yer dominant! I get it!  
**

**Candy Girl- I don't think that would be such a good idea to do that to him. I think Wittette will already do that enough to him.  
**

**Sapphire777- Okay, so it looks like nearly everyone is in agreement that one of the Smurfettes would eventually ask that question to Gutsy. I happen to be Scottish with a little bit of Irish, myself, and am actually doing a lot of research about my heritage. It's very fascinating. (smiles) I get it. Love/Hate relationship. Definitely got something there between Grouchy and Wittette.  
**

**Grouchy & Wittette: NO THERE ISN'T! (both glaring at each other) STOP COPYING ME!  
**

**By the way, I think you mean 'Vixie' the fox. And I'll see what I can do. I'll let you know when she's finished and posted up, but it probably wont' be for a while. I'm doing my OCs in order of appearance, remember? Anyway, I have to say that of all the pairings I'm doing, Sweepy's has to be one of the most unique I'm doing. The most unique of all won't be until way later in the story.  
**

**I own Crafty, the Smurfettes, Creatugos, Hummer, Meena, Angel, and Benevolent.  
**

**Crafty: Livy and Nanu is owned by flowerpower71.  
**

**Grouchy: Jo belongs to CartoonCaster21.  
**

**Gutsy: Benny owns Noctuma (mutters quietly) de numptie. An' Sapphire777 owns Misty.  
**

**Wittette: Smurfs belong to Peyo. Blah blah blah. Can we just get to the story, already?  
**

"So, whatta you guys do for fun?" Martialette asked the boy Smurflings. All six Smurflings were in their mushroom, either sitting on a bed or lying on their stomachs on the floor.

"We do lots of stuff," Nat started. "We play in the forest, Grandpa smurfs us stories, and we even play with Puppy, too. Especially with Crafty's Smurf Cannon."

"A cannon?" Martialette and Oddette echoed, Oddette sounding curious and Martialette sounding mischievous.

"Yeah! We'd put a ball in there and it would go so far and Puppy would fetch it no matter how far it went!" Snappy said.

"Has any Smurf been launched out of it?" Martialette asked, a wicked idea forming in her mind.

"Only one," Slouchy said, sending a smug grin at Snappy.

"Oh for the love of smurf! It was one time and it was a total accident!" Snappy snapped.

"Yeah, but it still happened!"

"What happened, exactly?" Oddette asked tilting her head.

"Crafty was fixing something inside the cannon and Snappy smurfed her from it," Slouchy said with a sly smile. Snappy blew out a breath of air through his nose, huffing at the hunched Smurfling.

"Pffft!" Martialette covered her mouth with a hand to hold back her snickers. "That's a first. One of her inventions turning on her. I'm so not smurfing this over her!"

"Hey, if anysmurf, you should hold it over Snappy for being so dumb to lean on the trigger," Nat teased.

"Aw, smurf up!" Snappy humphed, crossing his arms and scowling.

Oddette giggled at his reaction, finding it cute and funny all at the same time. Then she asked, "How long has Crafty been with Gutsy?"

"For about six years now," Sassette replied.

Martialette arched both of her eyebrows, "They smurfed together only a year after staying with you guys?!"

"Uh huh. We think longer, though. They seemed to really smurf each other not too long after Crafty came here," Slouchy said.

"What else has Crafty made in the village? I never get to see what she's made," Oddette asked, putting her head in her hands.

"Um...She made the cannon, some baskets, Monty, Almia, Fencette, the village defense system-"

"Hold up there!" Martialette put up a hand to stop the slouching Smurf. "What did you just say?"

"The village defense system?" Slouchy asked.

"Before that," Oddette said.

"Baskets?"

"NO! In the middle!" Martialette growled irritably.

"Almia and Fencette?" Sassette replied.

"Yes, yes! What in the smurf is an 'Almia' and 'Fencette'?" Martialette inquired.

"Well, they're-" Slouchy started only to have Snappy slap a hand over his mouth.

"Why tell them when we can show them?"

Nat shrugged, "All right. I'll go get a book-"

"No. Let's take a look at the _new _book," Snappy smirked.

"But the new book is with Crafty in her mushroom. She said she was giving Fencette and Don Smurfo a makeover and wanted it to be a surprise," Sassette said excitedly.

"Then we're just going to have to get it _out _of her mushroom," Snappy looked to his brothers, who were smiling as they knew what he meant.

* * *

"I must say, Crafty," Charmette said, holding Toddlette in her arms as she gazed around the living room of her mushroom. "You have a lovely mushroom."

"Thanks," Crafty smiled, holding Baby in her own arms. "It has a lot of charm to it."

"You know, I never said this before, but your hair looks so smurfy in a braid," Affectionette gushed. "Why do you have it up like that?"

Baby took the liberty of answering her question by grabbing onto Crafty's brid and yanking down hard, making her jerk her head down. Crafty smiled as she looked to her sisters, saying, "Does that smurf your question? Baby was a hair yanker when I first got here and he just loves mine."

Baby giggled and yanked on the braid again. Toddlette laughed and clapped her hands, amused at the game Baby was able to play.

"CRAFTY! Get your smurf up here NOW!" Pridette's voice yelled down from Crafty's bedroom.

Crafty flinched and rushed up the steps, Affectionette and Charmette running right behind her. When they entered, Pridette was in front of Crafty's wardrobe, tapping her dark pink heel on the wooden floor.

"What What's wrong?" Crafty asked.

"Tell me something. What is in this closet," Pridette jabbed a thumb at the wardrobe behind her. "that just isn't right?"

Crafty slowly shrugged, "Clothes?"

Pridette frowned at her, "Yes. But what kind of clothes are in there. Go ahead, take a look."

Affectionette stepped forward and peered into the wardrobe, muttering, "Nothing unusual. I see some Smurf hats, some overalls, and...Oh. My. Smurf! This has to be without a doubt the most smurfy dress I have ever seen!"

Affectionette stepped back as she held Crafty's dark blue, strapless dress with a light blue strap around the waist. The one given to her from their adventure in New York City. It was still as smurfy and new as if she had only gotten it a week ago.

"Oh yeah," Crafty nodded. "I forgot that was in there. I don't really wear dresses often, but I do it on occasion."

"You?" Charmette arched both of her black eyebrows upward. "You wear dresses?"

Crafty shrugged, "Is this really such a big shock?"

"Yes, it is!" Pridette stressed. "You said yourself you would rather have rotten smurfberries shoved down your throat than be seen in a dress."

"When have I ever said that?" Crafty raised an eyebrow at her.

"You've said that plenty of times. The plenty of times you were actually around, anyway," Pridette muttered bitterly, turning on her heel and walking down the stairs in an eerily calm fashion.

An awkward silence filled the room, though that didn't seem to falter Affectionette as she still kept her eyes over the dress in her arms. Crafty chuckled at seeing this and said, "You know, the ball's tonight. If you want to wear that dress, I'm not stopping you."

"But...But Crafty!" Affectionette gasped. "It's such a beautiful dress! How are3 you not wearing it to the ball?!"

"I have another dress in mind to wear for tonight," Crafty smiled fondly as she pulled out the silver dress. The first dress she had ever worn in her entire life. She scrunched her face in thought, "You know, the ball's only in a few hours. We should probably start getting ready. What say we do each others hair and things?"

"Yes, yes, yes!" Affectionette cheered wrapping an arm around Crafty's shoulders.

Charmette smiled, "Of course. It will be much smurfy fun."

* * *

"And here are the shoes for the dress," Crafty handed a pair of dark blue short heels to Affectionette, who was already in her dress.

"Oh, thank you so much for letting me wear this, Crafty!" She smiled widely as she sat on Crafty's bed, slipping her feet into the heels. "You look so smurfy in that dress! I'm glad you picked that dress over this one."

"I planned on wearing this one nearly every year, anyway," Crafty explained, snapping on the silver flower cufflinks onto her wrists. "It has pleasant memories."

"Excuse me?" Charmette inquired, braiding the silver flowers into Crafty's hair.

"Well...Let's just say that the night I wore this dress was the night I figured out a lot of things. Some of them just...really made me who I am now, that's all," Crafty murmured.

Charmette and Affectionette turned and looked at each other, not really knowing what Crafty had meant. The Smurfette continued to braid silver flowers into her hair as the room became silent as it did before.

"There," Charmette sighed, stepping back from Crafty. "All finished. Shall we get going then? The ball should be starting any moment now."

"Not yet," Crafty removed her light blue Smurf hat and set it on a hat stand, then took her silver Smurf hat and placed it on her head. "Okay. I'm good."

A knocking sound sounded from the downstairs, indicating someone was at the door.

"Oh! I hope you don't mind, Crafty," Affectionette apologized. "I told Scaredy I was getting ready here."

"Hold on there, girl," Crafty grabbed onto the blonde Smurfette's arm as she went to answer the door. "You seriously asked Scaredy to go to the ball with you?"

"No," Affectionette then smiled. "He asked me."

Crafty's eyes widened and arched her eyebrow, "Scaredy Smurf _asked you_ to the ball?"

"Mhmm," Affectionette nodded with a smile.

"It's true," Charmette informed. "She came to all of us, practically screaming that she had an escort to the ball. She was oversmurfcited about it."

"And I still am!" Affectionette gushed. "Let's go!"

She grabbed both of her sisters' by their arms and down the stairs and to the door. She let go of their arms, which were being rubbed by their owners at the rough handling done by their sister, and dusted her dress off and opened the door. Scaredy was shaking slightly, fiddling the cuffs of his black jacket. His head snapped up when Affectionette cleared her throat, smiling at the constantly frightened Smurf.

"Hello, Scaredy. You look very handsome tonight," She complimented.

Scaredy whimpered slightly, falling backwards into Gutsy's arms unconscious, who was happening to drop by. Gutsy was dressed in a dark blue jacket like Scaredy's, and the undershirt was a blue plaid just like the kilt he sported as well.

"Lad must really like ye, lass," Gutsy said, standing Scaredy up to his feet.

"Obviously," Crafty smiled, walking out the door and wrapping her arms around Gutsy's waist. She kissed his side burned cheek as she continued, "Scaredy did ask her, after all."

"No kiddin'?" Gutsy said surprised, slapping Scaredy's cheek lightly. "Take'et from me, lass, he don' got a lot'a courage. Ye treat'im good now."

"Oh, don't worry! I will!" Affectionette smiled, taking Scaredy by his underarms and holding him up.

Scaredy winced slightly and slowly opened his eyes to only look into Affectionette's. His eyes widened dramatically and he did not move, but he did not pass out either.

"Hello again, Scaredy," Affectionette pulled him into a hug. "Sorry if I scared you again. Do you like the dress?"

Scaredy gulped audibly and only nodded. That wasn't the complete truth, though. The real truth was that he absolutely _loved_ the dress. He had already seen the dress on Crafty, but that didn't help the shock he felt when he saw Affectionette wearing it.

"Ye look beautiful, darlin'," Gutsy smiled, putting a hand on the small of her back and pressing his nose against hers. "Ye always do."

Crafty batted her eyes and looked away, a purple blush on her cheeks as she said, "You say that like I haven't dressed like this before."

"True," he started. "Can' help et, though. It's too refreshin' te see ye like this."

"It's nice to actually smurf you in something that isn't only your kilt," Crafty teased.

"'ey!" He faked his hurt, but could not fake how playful he was really being with her. "I say we get goin'! I'm itchin' te show off me moves te ye, lassie."

"For once, I would love to see you prove me wrong when I say that you won't," Crafty ran a finger down his cheek, smirking greatly as he shuddered at her touch. She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the direction of the square where the ball was held as usual.

"Shall we go, then?" Affectionette asked both her sister and her escort.

"I believe so," Charmette nodded.

"Y-y-yeah. L-let's go," Scaredy timidly took Affectionette's arm and intertwined it with his. She giggled at Scaredy's loving yet shy touches as she started leading him to follow Gutsy and Crafty. Charmette smiled and followed behind them at a pace matching theirs.


	9. More Double Trouble

**I want to announce something to you guys, I have an idea for a Thanksgiving story to write for the Smurfs. I'm going to be writing it up all week and hopefully have it up by Friday and finish the last chapter on Thanksgiving day. Well, let's get to the reviews.**

**Zinka17- Scaredy only faints when he's overwhelmed or he sees a pretty Smurfette in a pretty dress. He was overwhelmed seeing Crafty, Fencette, and Smurfette in dresses. I bet you can guess why he fainted when he saw Affectionette.  
**

**flowerpower71- (chuckles) Only if Affectionette that's wearing the dress. What the Smurflings are going to do isn't that bad, but it wasn't something they were supposed to do. Thank you for the pancakes by the way. They were absosmurfly delicious!  
**

**SmallSunshine- I have to say that the Smurfettes will be the hardest of all my OCs to draw. I can never get their fingers right! A lot of people are really liking Scaredy and Affectionette as a couple. Speaking of couples, if you think Wild and Feralette got off to a bad start, wait until you see the end of this chapter.  
**

**Chloe- Great to know you're liking the story so far. How are you and Painter doing, by the way? Haven't heard about you two in a while.  
**

**Benny- Did you expect Scaredy to do anything less? You have to admit it, though, you can't help but just assume it was the braver of the two who asks the other out. Believe me, I'm not that good of an artist. I'm still working on my drawing. That is a very interesting wish. I can definitely fit it into the story, but you seemed a little hesitant in making that your wish. I don't want to do that when you haven't completely decided on it. Would you mind giving me just like a confirmation for the wish.  
**

**You'd be surprised by my answer if I told you how I handle all of this stuff. Huh. Finally! Someone is smart enough to look back in the last story and at the cast list to guess for couples. Whoa! Hey! Calm down! You're gonna see the ball and all it's glamor in this chapter. And yes, pretty much Don Smurfo and Fencette will be appearing in each of the main Smurf stories. I have to agree with you that men can be pretty clueless when it comes to these kinds of things. Even Smurfs.  
**

**By the way, another announcement to make: There is another reason I've named this story what it is. Remember when I said this story will be like a contest central on this story? Well, many of the contests are going to be references from any forbidden love story you can imagine: Romeo and Juliet: Sealed with a Kiss, Romeo + Juliet, The Lion King II: Simba's Pride, Gnomeo and Juliet, etc. You get the point. I'm not sure when I'm gonna start doing it, but I hope to do it soon. Disclaimer time!  
**

**I own only Crafty, the Smurfettes, Creatugos, Monty, Hummer, Meena, Angel, Benevolent and Zorathix. Benny owns Noctuma, Sapphire777 owns Misty, flowerpower71 owns Livy and Nanu, CartoonCaster21 owns Jo, and the Smurfs belong to Peyo.  
**

Zorathix stood on the highest balcony of his palace fortress. Overlooking his kingdom, he looked up at the sky, which had most recently turned into a dark grey instead of the bright blue it should be. And he absolutely loved it.

His black eyes lowered as he beheld his kingdom. It looked like any other kingdom in the capital city. Multiple shops, theatres, and squares with many more Drakonus conversing and such.

Many of the Drakonus were much like their king, only instead of any with the color black, they had either yellow, bright green, or amber colored eyes. They were also dressed in silky robes, none wearing the same exact color.

Smoke blew out of his reptilian nostrils as he had many thoughts running through his head.

"Malado," He said.

A Drakonus dressed in dark grey stepped from the shadows. He looked much like his king, only he was half a foot shorter than Zorathix. Also, instead of dark orange scales covering his body, the scales were a dark green.

"Yes, my lord?" His voice rasped, his light green eyes glazed over.

"I believe it's time to test my skills now. Send two of our best soldiers. Give them Drakosian Smurf Traps and take three Shadow Hounds."

"Yes, my lord," Malado began to turn and exit the room.

"And Malado," Zorathix added. The turquoise Drakonus looked over his shoulder. "Keep Crafty alive. Any other Smurf or Smurfette you find, you may do what you wish with them."

* * *

"Just like old times, isn't it, Blue Kilt?" Crafty sighed dreamily, letting her head lie on Gutsy's shoulders. The two entered the main square where many of the Smurfs and few of the Smurfettes were gathered. Some were conversing and even some of them were dancing with each other.

Gutsy smiled and nodded, "Aye, darlin'. Good memeries, they were."

He took Crafty by the hand and lead her to the dance floor.

"I can't believe we're at an actual ball together!" Affectionette gushed, an arm squeezing around Scaredy's stomach. The whole time from Crafty's mushroom Scaredy had a harsh purple blush on his face as he was lead to the ball with Affectionette curled around him like a boa constrictor. Only, this boa was very sweet and had a tender touch.

"We are going to have such fun! Do you wanna dance?" She asked him.

"Uh, s-s-sure, Aff-fectionette," Scaredy stuttered before yelping as he was yanked forward by her incredibly strong grip into the crowd of Smurfs.

Charmette smiled fondly at her two sisters, and went to turn and find her other sisters when she bumped into another Smurf.

"Oh, so sorry!" She and Sweepy said at the same time and tried to step in the opposite direction around each other, only to bump into each other again.

"Sorry!" They tried to step around each other again, but didn't succeed again.

"Okay, this is not working," Sweepy laughed along with Charmette.

"You know, you have quite an intriguing voice," Charmette noted, listening to the sound of his voice. "What is your accent? It's quite smurfy."

"Oh! Br-British. It's British," Sweepy replied with a purple blush, now visible since he had washed up for the ball. "What about yours? I've never heard an accent like your before."

"Indian," She smiled at him.

"Um...So, since we're here now and we can't seem to smurf out of each other's way, would you like to dance?"

"Of course," Charmette held her hand out, which Sweepy took and lead them both to the dance floor. Sweepy held onto that hand and put his other one on her waist while she put her free hand on his shoulder.

"I don't believe I've ever seen you around here before. What do you do around here?" Charmette asked, the two swaying to the soft music.

"I'm the chimney sweep around here. It's a very important job ta do," Sweepy explained, secretly hoping she wouldn't mind.

"Is that so? We have no chimney sweep in our village," Charmette said.

"None at all?" Sweepy asked incredulously. Charmette shook her head and Sweepy said, "But how do ye keep your chimneys clean?"

"Many of us have no need for chimneys. It is usually so warm where we live that we have no need to have them. Any fires we may smurf are usually done outside of our mushrooms," Charmette explained.

"Oh," Sweepy said.

A clearing of the throat made the two jump back in surprise. Crafty and Gutsy stood side by side no more than a foot away, Gutsy with a large smirk on his face and Crafty with a smile and both of her eyebrows arched.

"Um, are we interrupting something, here?" She asked.

"No!" Sweepy and Charmette said simultaneously.

"Are ye sure?" Gutsy raised a rusty eyebrow at the two. "Ye both looked like ye were-"

"Crafty! Gutsy! How good it is to see you both again!" Don Smurfo crooned, coming up from behind them and slinging his arms around their shoulders in a tight hug.

This Don Smurfo no longer had the same look he did a few years ago. Crafty had said she would give him and Fencette a makeover, and it was a makeover they had gotten. He still had many of his old looks, like his purple hat with the red feather, his belt which now held two swords instead of one, and his purple cape.

What was really different was that he know wore a dark purple vest with buckles on it, a light purple shirt underneath with sleeves that reached halfway down his upper arms. He also wore dark purple, leather fingerless gloves on both of his hands to have a better grip at battling with two swords now instead of just one.

"Indeed. It has been much too long," Fencette came from behind, placing a hand, which also had a fingerless leather glove, only in dark green, on the small of Don Smurfo's back.

Instead of the combat uniform she wore before, she wore the dress that was given to her in New York City years ago, though she still sported her long green boots and a sword at her hip. She also had an bow slung on her back with a sling filled with arrows.

"It's good to see you guys, too," Crafty patted Don Smurfo on the shoulder as she pulled away. She then got a bored look on her face as she said, "As if I need to ask who let you two out of your book."

She looked around and spotted the Smurflings looking at her with slight horror. They scrambled away from her sight and back to their mushroom. Crafty merely rolled her eyes skyward and shook her head as she turned to the storybook Smurfs.

She looked them both up and down, "I knew I made a good decision when I picked these out for you guys."

"I know, I absolutely love it!" Fencette exclaimed, feeling the silkiness of the dress on her body with her hands.

Don Smurfo smiled at her, turned his head and then frowned as he caught a glimpse of Charmette, who had casually taken back her conversation with Sweepy. He looked back to Fencette, and then back to Charmette.

"Smurfoli Cannoli! I am seeing double!" He used both of his hands to rub his eyes, seeing if he was just seeing things.

Crafty raised an eyebrow at him then looked to where he was looking. First at Charmette, then at Fencette. Her eyebrows arched as she did notice quite a resemblance between the two Smurfettes. The curly black hair. The dark green clothing.

_Did...Did I somehow remember Charmette and made her into Fencette? _

Gutsy looked to where his fiance was staring and also arched his eyebrows, "Whoa. Looks like yer not de only one wit' a twin, lassie."

"Who is she?" Fencette asked, getting a glimpse of the other Smurfette dressed in green.

"All right, ladies and gentlesmurfs," Hefty yelled from the stage, interrupting the confusion between the small group of Smurfs. "Boys, now is the time to take that special lady of yours and smurf yourselves down the the center of the dance floor. We gotta lovely lady singing up here tonight, so let's give a big smurfy hand to Aurora!"

"You know, since the two of you are here, why don't you two have a dance?" Crafty suggested to help break up the confusion. She grabbed Gutsy's hand and pulled him to the center of the floor.

"Come, my Smurfirina," Don Smurfo purred, gently grabbing Fencette's hands in his and pulling her along. "It will be fun."

As Crafty and Gutsy took their stances in the center, just as she thought, Don Smurfo and Fencette followed. Scaredy, surprising everysmurf there, slowly pulled Affectionette to the center with him. Sweepy and Charmette, for the fun of it, also took a place with the other couples.

The emperor penguin waved a flipper to the crowd as she came onto the stage. Many of the Smurfs applauded for the bird as she took a bow and announced,

"I assume you all know me by now, I'm Crafty's best friend. Growing up with her, I have to say only this: I never thought I'd live to see the day she'd actually get with a guy. Don't get me wrong, girl, you're drop-dead gorgeous, especially now. But may I say that any boy that had come within ten feet of you with something like that on his mind, well, as a lot of these guys would say, you would beat the living smurf out of them."

A roar of laughter came from the crowd of Smurfs, especially from Gutsy and Crafty. She didn't have her past memories in her mind, but she did think that would be something she would do.

"So," Aurora continued. "I would like to dedicate a song to you and that charming Smurf in your arms. I would say if he ever did anything to you I'd personally give him a wailing, but I think you'd take care of that before I could."

Crafty smiled and looked into Gutsy's blue eyes, which looked right back at hers with a smile. Aurora cleared her throat for a few seconds, then the Smurfs started to play a soft tune.

_You're in my arms, and all the world is calm_

_ The music playing on, for only two.._

_ So close, together_

The four couples in the center spun and waltzed in what looked like perfect synch with Aurora's melodious voice, though the Smurfs weren't the only ones taking a great interest in her voice.

Hummer stood there, his brown eyes wide and his beak hanging open. In all of his life, which was a stunning eight years, he had never heard anything so beautiful.

_ And when I'm with you_

_ So close, to feeling alive.._

_ As life goes by,_

_ Romantic dreams must die_

_ So I bid my goodbye,_

_ And never knew.._

_ So close, was waiting_

Charmette and Sweepy, unlike the other couples, felt most uncomfortable with hearing such a song quite like this one. Sweepy had to admit it, though, Charmette was one magnificent sight to look at. The green silk of her arm scarves flowing with each move she made. Her curly black hair shining in the moonlight along with her bright blue eyes, both working together in harmony to create the image of a Smurfette goddess.

Sweepy gulped at the thought and shook it out of his head, concentrating at his footwork.

_ Waiting here with you_

_ And now, forever, I know_

_ All that I wanted,_

_ Was to hold you, so close..._

Aurora closed her eyes tight and placed the tips of her flippers across her chest, letting the song do the talking for how she felt about Crafty's choice. Hummer's eyes drooped and a dopey smile crossed his beak. He could swear he was falling in love with her harder and faster with every passing moment.

_ So close, to reaching_

_ That famous happy end, and_

_ Almost, believing,_

_ This one's not pretend, and_

_ Now you're, beside me_

_ And look how far we've come.._

Crafty sighed and pressed her head against Gutsy's chest, smiling at hearing the sound of his heartbeat against her eardrums. Scaredy gulped and timidly put his chin on Affectionette's bare shoulder, she herself sighing in bliss as she did the same thing.

_ So far, we are..so close..._

_ Oh how could I face, the faceless days?_

_ If I should lose you now.._

_ We're..so close,_

Don Smurfo picked Fencette up by her waist and spun her around in circles before placing her back on the ground. Fencette smiled widely and pressed her forehead against his, closing her eyes and enjoying being so close to her beloved.

_ To reaching, that famous happy end, and_

_ Almost, believing, this one's not pretend, and_

_ Let's go on dreaming, for we know we are.._

_ So close.._

_ So close.._

_ And still so far..._

Without a second thought, Sweepy spun Charmette and dipped her, their noses touching and their eyes staring right at each other. Both of their hearts began to race and their cheeks turned dark purple intensely.

The loud sound of the applause from the other Smurfs broke them from their trance. They both shook their heads, Sweepy pulling her up again and clearing his throat.

"So, that was a lovely dance," Sweepy rubbed the back of his neck, a nervous smile plastered on his face.

"Yes. It was," Charmette said, her eyes wide as she did not know what to think at all.

Hummer fell flat on his belly, giving out a chirp-like sigh in enthrallment.

Aurora took another bow and said as she left the stage, "Thank you, thank you! You've been a wonderful audience!"

"All right, my little Smurfs," Papa yawned to them all. "It's time for bed. We'll start cleaning up in the morning."

Slowly, the Smurfs started to disperse from the square and to their mushrooms to get a good night's rest.

* * *

"Shh. Shh," Wooly whispered, petting the sheep he was currently on as he finished trimming the wool off of it. He jumped off and put the wool trimmed off onto the wooden wagon, impressed by his night's work. But, he figured he could get one more shearing done before dawn would come.

He looked around, spotting a ewe with beautiful wool that looked dying to be sheared. Pulling the wagon silently behind him, he slowly approached the sheep with great caution. Crawling onto the wool, he clung onto it and brought out his shears and began to snip at the wool.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO THAT POOR SHEEP?!"

Wooly's shears slipped out of his grip and he scrambled to stay on the sheep's wool, but slipped and fell to the ground. He yelped as his whole upper body stuck itself into a hole next to the sheep. His feet flailed and kicked as he tried to get himself out.

"Oh, Silky!" A Smurfette with cherry red hair in pigtails rushed to the side of the bottom half of the Texan Smurf. She wore a bright pink dress with white polka dots and red boots. "Now look at what ya went and done."

A bleach blonde Smurfette, whose hair was done in twin braids, stormed onto the scene with a scowl on her face. She wore a light green dress with a green, silky scarf wrapped around her shoulders.

"Well, he shouldn't have been smurfing with that poor lil' sheep! He could've hurt her!"

"Silky," An elder Smurfette, one with dark grey hair with some streaks of black in it in a thick ponytail, placed a hand on her shoulder. This Smurfette was dressed in all red from her red Smurf hat down to her red flats on her feet. Her dress reached to the middle of her calves and had a red cloak around her form. "Regardless, you will apologize to that young man once we help him out of that hole."

Silky sighed, "Yes, Mama."

"All right," Mama Smurfette rushed to Wooly's side next to her other daughter, Cropette, and knelt down. "Excuse me! Are you all right down there?"

There was muffled yelling coming from Wooly's upper half, but he was too deep inside to actually hear him.

"I don't think he hears us, Mama," Cropette said to the elder.

Mama sighed and wrapped her arms around Wooly's waist and said, "You two grab onto his feet and pull."

Cropette grabbed onto his left foot, and Silky his right. Mama said to them, "Okay, Smurfettes. One. Two. Three. Smurf!"

The three females yanked at Wooly's lower body, barely budging it at all. For several minutes, they pulled and pulled at the Smurf but could not budge him one bit.

Suddenly, the earth around Wooly seemed to rush away from him and he flew back as the Smurfettes pulled him backwards and they tumbled to the ground. All of them groaned as their bodies were sprawled on the pasture. Wooly slowly got to his feet and off of the three Smurfettes.

"Sorry, ladies," Wooly locked his arm with Mama and pulled her up to her feet.

"Uh, you should be sorry!" Silky picked herself up, brushing the dirt off of her dress as she glared at him. "What were you thinking cutting at that poor sheep?!"

Wooly narrowed his eyes at her, "Hurtin' them, was I?"

He turned on his heel and walked back towards the ewe, yanking his shears out of the ground where they landed and stopped as he got right in front of the animal. He slid his shears open and snipped at the wool, a small piece dropping off.

"But wait," Wooly went and snipped another piece of wool off of the sheep. "See? The sheep don' feel no pain. Now if you'll excuse me, I have te smurf my job."

"Ah, yes. A sheep shearer, are you, Smurf?" A deep, scraggly voice said.

The four blue creatures looked around, seeing where the voice was coming from. Cropette rolled her eyes and put her hands over her mouth, shouting, "Favian! We're over here!"

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" A large Galapagos tortoise slowly made his way from behind a sheep, which 'bah'ed and moved out of his way. He took long, slow steps, taking his time in making his way over.

Wooly looked at the Smurfettes and back at the tortoise and blinked, "Is he always this slow?"

"One time it took a whole hour just to cross a bridge," Cropette said to him.

"Who took so an hour to cross a bridge?" Favian asked, now standing in front of them.

"Whoa!" Wooly jumped back. "How'd ya get there so quick?"

"You would be surprised, Smurf, at how fast I can move when I want to," Favian chuckled. "Now, you are a sheep shearer, aren't you?"

"Yeah," Wooly narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "I am. Name's Wooly. Wooly Smurf."

"Ah, yes. It has been quite a while since I've seen a Smurf. A great pleasure to meet you, Wooly."

"Humph," Silky crossed her arms. "What does a Smurf like you need all that wool for, anyhow? You look too small to need all that wool."

Wooly frowned at her, "It's fer my village. We need wool in the winter, which I need to get back to," he said picking up the wool and throwing it into his wagon.

"Wait! You're just gonna leave?!" Cropette asked incredulously.

"Yeah? I did my job an' now I'm goin' home. Nice meetin' y'all," Wooly started pulling his wagon forward.

"You can't just leave us out here!" Silky protested.

"Silky!" Mama scolded, then turned to Wooly with a kinder tone, "I believe what my little Smurfettes mean to ask is if we may come with you. We are very tired and could use a smurfy rest before continuing our journey. If it is all right with you, of course."

"Well, when ya put it _that_ way," Wooly started, sending a smug look at Silky, who humphed in disdain at him. "I'd be delighted te take ya home with me. You three go ahead and climb inta the wagon an' I'll pull ye there."

"Um...Favian. You might just want to follow from behind," Cropette said climbing onto the wagon.

"Not the first time I've heard that," Favian smiled, pushing the wagon from behind as Wooly pulled forward on the wagon as they started on their way to the Smurf village.


	10. The Smurfberry Blossom

**Um...I don't really know what to say except I'm sorry I haven't updated on this story or any of the parodies in like a month. My mind has really been on the fritz with the Smurfs lately. I get that way when I focus on one subject for a long time: I get writer's block and it doesn't go away until I focus on something else. Which is why, if you haven't noticed already, I have a new story up which is from one of my favorite movies of all time, _The Lorax_. I'm going to try to balance updating the Smurf stories along with that one as well. **

**All of that, plus I just got out of a really bad flu. For all of you, my faithful reviewers, I promise that as long as this story is unfinished, the most I will go without updating is five days. No more than that. Cross my heart and hope to smurf. Oh, and by the way, this chapter is going to be on the short side this time, but it will have something...let's say shocking at the end of it. Anyway, enough about me. Time for the reviews since you all seem to be unable to get along without my story. **

**Zinka17- It was technically Crafty who came up with her character and personality. It was just Vanity and Painter's job to give Fencette her looks and outfit that would match her personality. It would seem strange to anyone that one person would look just like another unless they were related, so I guess the others are in for a big shock.  
**

**flowerpower71- Yes, actually. Hummer and Aurora are actually going to be the Creatugo couple I told you guys about. Now, I know what you're thinking: But Hummer isn't a Creatugo. How would that work? That I cannot answer until later on in the story. Anywho, if Thomas knew about the Smurfs and Smurfettes, he would definitely have a good time teasing all of them about how in love they are with each other...and then they would throw stuff at him out of denial and anger XD  
**

**I know how the song would be familiar to you. It's called _So Close _from the Disney movie _Enchanted_. You gave me the inspiration to put that in as the love song ;) And I'm so glad you like Don Smurfo and Fencette's new look. I'm glad you guys do like them.  
**

**Benny- Hey, wish granted! I have to be honest, I kind of already was thinking of putting a scene like that in the story. Anyway, believe me when I say that Zorathix is not a good guy at all, especially to the Smurfs or the Creatugos. You'll see why soon enough.  
**

**I can understand how you would have no more guesses for right now. Not a lot are going to be mentioned until later on in the story. Well, if Hummer and Aurora ever dance together, I'm sure Hummer will be smart enough to not stand at Aurora's feet. By the way, Cupid's Arrow. Chapter 9. Favian's first mentioned there. Don't worry about it. I can't focus or really be happy if I'm sick, too.  
**

**SmallSunshine- Yeah, just like Don Smurfo and Fencette, Wooly and Silky didn't get off to such a great start. I think they'll start warming up to each other soon enough. Huh. Looks like not many of you guys were having a good day when you wrote down your reviews. Hope your moods improve!  
**

**Chloe- I wouldn't say that what Zorathix is bad for what he _will do_. I you guys will base his evil more on what he _did do. _Trust me, though, it was pretty bad. Much worse than what any of the other villains you know of the Smurfs have ever done before. Good luck with you and Painter in the future!  
**

**Sapphire777- HOMEWORK!? THE HORROR! THE HORROR, I TELL YOU! *takes a deep breath* Sorry. Anyway, I now have four stories to keep track of so wish me luck with that. The drawings, however, are taking longer than expected. I want them to look good so you guys can have a good idea of what I'm imagining them as. Xavier is almost done. Almia is finished. Benevolent, Fencette and the other Smurfettes, however, will be difficult. I really am trying though. I'm glad you like the new saying he has for Crafty.  
**

**Candy Girl- Everyone is getting attacked by homework! Nobody is safe! Good luck in your battles!  
**

**Lazy Smurf- Well, I wouldn't say that Grouchy and Wittette like each other, exactly. But I would say that hate usually turns right into love. It does take a while, though.  
**

**Baby Smurf- You know, that's what I've noticed as well. That's usually what ends up happening to people that think they hate each other.  
**

**babysmurfrock- You are not the first person to make that joke about Wittette and Grouchy and you won't be the last. It was actually pretty obvious that someone would eventually. Disclaimer time!  
**

**I own only Crafty, Hummer, the Creatugos, the Smurfettes, Monty, Benevolent, and Zorathix. flowerpower71 owns Nanu and Livy, Jo is owned by CartoonCaster21, Misty is owned by Sapphire777, and Benny owns Noctuma. Have a smurfy day!  
**

"I hate doing this," Grouchy grumbled, using a broom to sweep up debris from the previous night.

"Don't you have anything better to say than 'I hate'?" Wittette asked irritably, she herself cleaning up the dishes from the tables. "Or maybe just smurf up for once."

"What do you know? You're not exactly an expert at hating," Grouchy grunted as he threw some swept up debris into a trash bin.

"Would you two shut up already?" Hefty complained. He and Handy were currently moving the tables back to their proper places into the mess hall and the two were quickly getting annoyed with them both arguing. "You're giving me a headache!"

"Thank you!" Crafty shouted as she, Hummer, and Sweepy were busy taking down the hanging decorations. "Seriously! If you guys are gonna be like this the whole time, just kiss now and get it over with!"

Sweepy slapped a hand over his mouth to prevent his laughter to be heard too noticeably as Grouchy and Wittette stared at her disbelievingly. Hummer chirped out a laugh as he used his wings

"_Me _kiss _him_? I'd rather get stepped on by Bronzo than kiss him!" Wittette snapped.

"Who's Bronzo?" Crafty raised an eyebrow.

The red-headed Smurfette only arched her eyebrows and said, "Something must be wrong with you if you don't remember Bronzo."

"Why would I want to kiss her?" Grouchy jabbed a thumb at Wittette. "I'd rather clean Sloppy's mushroom than put my mouth anywhere near hers!"

"They're totally into each other. I just know it," Crafty whispered to the Smurf covered in ash. Sweepy snickered slightly and nodded his head in agreement.

"Hola, smurfigos!" Wooly shouted as he entered the village pulling his wool wagon into the center of the village. "Where's everyone else?"

"Still sleeping. We thought we'd get a head start on the cleaning up," Hefty answered, he and Handy getting yet another table.

Wooly set the wagon down and said, "All right, ladies. We've reached the last stop. Everyone off!"

"Oh yeah," Silky rolled her eyes as she climbed off the wagon. "That's such a polite way to talk to Smurfettes. How do you keep the ladies off of you?"

Wooly scowled and bumped his heel against the wagon. Silky squealed as she lost her balance and fell on her tail onto the ground.

"Whoops," Wooly smirked. "Clumsy me."

"I'm getting back at you for that," Silky hissed as she got back to her feet.

"Silky. We need these guys to like us, you know. Stop making him mad!" Cropette scolded as she jumped down to the ground from the top of wool pile.

"He started it!" Silky argued pointing an accusing finger at the Texan Smurf, who was helping Mama get off of the wagon.

"I don't care who started it. I'm finishing it!" Cropette pulled her blonde sister to her feet. "And pardon me, but I don't think making him fall into a hole in the ground!"

"Um, can I interrupt for a second?" Crafty asked as she slid down the ladder.

"NO!" The two turned to her and shouted before turning back to each other. Just as they barely got in another comeback toward the other, they stopped and snapped into the direction of Smurfette clad in blue and white.

"Crafty?" They whispered simultaneously. Mama gasped quietly and turned her head towards Crafty as well.

Crafty arched her eyebrows as she said, "Don't tell me. You guys are my sisters too, right?"

The two slowly nodded at her in confirmation. Crafty clapped her hands together and nodded, "Good to know, good to know."

A gentle hand suddenly came onto her shoulder and she turned her head to look at Mama. She was looking over Crafty over and over again, tears starting to flow from the brim of her old blue eyes. She let out a sob as she embraced Crafty tightly into her arms.

Crafty's eyes shifted side to side awkwardly, completely dumfounded at what was going on.

"Oh, Crafty," she heard the elder Smurfette mumble as she stroked her braid. "I thought I lost you forever."

After hearing that and feeling it would be unorthodox not to mention rude to push her away, Crafty mentally shrugged and hugged her back.

"Oh, Crafty's finally come back to us," Cropette smiled at them. "Isn't this smurftastic, Favian?"

She frowned when she heard no response. She turned around and looked around, then rolled her eyes and let out a groan in annoyance. The red-headed Smurfette cupped her hands around her mouth and shouted as loud as she could, "Favian! Get your shell moving! We found Crafty!"

"You did? Where? Where is she?" Wooly nearly jumped out of his skin as the tortoise eagerly sauntered out from behind his wagon.

"How do you do that?!" The Texan Smurf asked, looking at him shockingly.

"Never mind, never mind!" Favian waved a clawed foot in dismissal. "Where is she?"

Almost instantly, Cropette and Silky pointed to where Mama was still embracing Crafty. Favian smiled widely and chuckled fondly, "Ha. My little smurfberry blossom."

The Galapagos tortoise approached the two Smurfettes and craned his neck, nuzzling the two with great enthusiasm.

The Smurfs around sighed in contentment at the sight. Only two weren't so thrilled with it.

"I'm gonna throw up," Grouchy shook his head as he went back to his work.

"For once, I agree," Wittette picked up more dishes to take to the kitchen.

"Oh! And you finally got your hair done!" Favian pointed out as he pulled away. "I knew it would do you better! I just knew it!"

"Um...Thanks, I guess," Crafty replied uncomfortably at all the attention she was getting. "Um. I don't know how to tell you this, but I don't really have any idea who you guys are."

She felt Mama wince slightly as she pulled away and looked into her eyes, both of which looked to be filled with pain and understanding.

"I know, my little Smurfette. I know."

"Yes. We do, but they don't," Favian sadly said, looking at the other younger Smurfettes.

Silky raised an eyebrow at him, "What're you gettin' at? What's goin' on?"

Favian blew out a breath of air through his nostrils and sighed, "The Rod of Reminiscence. That's what has Crafty under a spell. She can not and will not remember a thing until the magical phrase is said to her by the one who used it on her."

"Say, you wouldn't happen to know who used it on me, do you? Please say you do," Crafty quietly murmured the last part to herself.

"I'm sorry. I do not," Favian shook his head. "Only Ipati knows and he has the very item we need."

_Oh great, _Crafty thought to herself bitterly. _The only way to get my memory back is to find that cobra...that almost KILLED ME AND XAVIER, no less!_

"I don't know where he could possibly be. I sent him to find you the second you went missing," The old tortoise continued, looking around as if he expected the Indian cobra to come out of the bushes.

"Pardon me?" Crafty arched both of her eyebrows, staring at Favian as if he had grown a second head. "You mean to smurf me that you sent that scaly psychopath to smurfnap me just because he took my memories?!"

"Smurfnap you-?" Favian started laughing humorously. "Crafty! I know he's a bit on the irrational side, but I wouldn't refer to him as a psychopath or anything close to that word."

"Are you smurfing me?" Crafty asked incredulously. She crossed her arms and inquired, "What would you refer to him as then? Hmm?"

"Oh, an impatient serpent, an adept blacksmith, a great user of his magical gifts," Favian listed, only having the last one on the list shocking and giving nearly everyone around a heart attack. "And one of your closest and dearest friends."


	11. ROR is MIA

**Yeah. Bet you guys didn't see that coming. Ipati's actually a good guy. He just looks like one of the bad ones. You would think that someone with a bad temper is bound to be labeled as a bad guy. Point is, he may seem stingy, but he really is good as you'll all find out later in the story. Reviews!**

**Zinka17- Huh. I'll have to read that sometime. It sounds interesting. I do like Shakespeare, but I haven't really read many of his works. And yes, Ipati is a close friend of Crafty's, but I wouldn't exactly call him one of her 'best' friends.  
**

**SmallSunshine- Yup. I had a bad flu, too. It was horrible and it lasted for like four days. Oh, and Favian will definitely hear the story of what had transpired between Ipati, Crafty, and Xavier. Like I said, I'll try to do better with the updates. I promise.  
**

**Lazy Smurf- I don't know why they don't just admit it. Everyone can see it just as easily as they could see Crafty and Gutsy be together.  
**

**flowerpower71- *stares at the first line of the review* Wow. Of all the people who reviewed, I think you had to have been the most shocked at the little twist in the story. Favian sneaks up behind whoever he wants to. He just has too much fun doing it to Wooly :) Anyway, they should go on a double date! If Gutsy and Fern are up to it, let's set it up!  
**

**Chloe- It's funny you should mention that very word. _Imposter._ That very word plays a key word in two of the main conflicts in this story. Don't worry. When you figure out what they are, which will be very easy to do, it'll become more clear to you guys. Anyway, you'll find out soon enough why Ipati was so aggressive with Crafty and the others.  
**

**Benny- Thanks, I'm feeling much much better. Yes, I will be having OCXOC coming on in this story, though it won't be until much much later. As for Hefty, I don't believe I made an OC for him. *checks OC couples list* Nope. I don't have anything for him. Anyway, *smiles cheekily* I'm not telling you who Bronzo is, but I'll have to tell you that you guys will LOVE Bronzo. One of these romances will indeed be a love at first sight and it will be mutual, but remember how I said that one Smurf won't approve of Gutsy and Crafty? Well, that same Smurf won't approve of it, either. Aww, come on! If Jo can love Peewit and a hummingbird and a penguin can be together, why can't a cobra be a blacksmith? Like I said, they're not best friends, but they are really close.  
**

**Baby smurf- *sighs* I hope I get to the chapter soon where I can announce a couple soon so I can stop getting reviews like this.  
**

**babysmurfrock- Same here.  
**

**Candy Girl- Hmm. *checks list* Ah! The chapter where Gutsy and Crafty fight will be two to three chapters after Misty and Nanu join the story, which will be the chapter after Crafty gets her memory back, which will be another chapter or two after this one right now. So in about...five or six more chapters.  
**

**anon- It's always the ones that seem so into each other that resist love the most. Where's Cupid when we need him?! **

**Sapphire777- It's finally happened! The Homework Apocalypse is upon us! Run for your lives! *clears throat* Anyway, m'kay, I guess it's all about Wittette and Grouchy and Wooly and Silky in this chapter. Everyone just wants them together. Especially Wittette and Grouchy. I agree and quote from Manny from 'Ice Age: Continental Drift': Denial is the clincher. They're obviously in love.  
**

**Don't worry about Bronzo for right now. He won't be mentioned again until you actually meet him and that won't be for quite a while. It must be bad for someone not to remember you even if they were your mother and father..ly figure. Yeah. I was going to make one, but I gave up on it. Maybe next year. I'm working on a Christmas one-shot and planning to post it up on Christmas day...or Christmas Eve. Whichever day I'm feeling like it. Disclaimer time!  
**

**I own only Crafty, Hummer, the Creatugos, the Smurfettes, Zorathix, Benevolent, Almia, and Bronzo. Misty is owned by Sapphire777, Noctuma is owned by Benny, Nanu and Livy are owned by flowerpower71, and Jo is owned by CartoonCaster21. Have a Smurfy day!  
**

"WHAT?!" The Smurfs chorused as Favian repeated what he had told Crafty earlier.

"Tell me this is a joke," Wooly crossed his arms in an unfunny matter.

"Believe it or not, it isn't," Aurora said, casually leaning back on a tree in the village.

"It's no joke," Favian shook his head. "Ipati may be a bit rough around the edges, but he is no more evil than any of us and I know he would never harm Crafty intentionally."

"Uh, he bit me and nearly killed me, so I have to disagree," Xavier raised a paw up.

"And I will speak of that to him later. What peaks my interest now is how you survived, Xavier," Favian said, eying the badger over thoughtfully.

"I don't know," Xavier shrugged his shoulders. "We fought, he bit me, Doctor said I probably wouldn't make it, I passed out, I woke up and I was feeling better."

"Hmm. Interesting," Favian muttered to himself. "What astounds me even more is that after all this time, he hasn't tried to come at Crafty at all."

"Probably hidin' in shame from de beatin' I gave'im," Gutsy announced loudly and with great pride.

It was a great shock to the three Smurfettes that Crafty was, well, with someone at first. Favian was the only one that didn't seem so surprised.

"I am not entirely surprised if that is the reason for Ipati's current disappearance. The Scotsmen have been known to be very protective of their mates. They even go so far as to kill if anything were to even touch their females."

Crafty arched an eyebrow at the old tortoise, "What, so now I'm his object? Are you trying to break us up?"

"Certainly not!" Favian shook his head, sounding almost offended. "If anything, I have nothing but respect for the nobility and loyalty the Scotsmen have for their beloveds."

Gutsy smirked in triumph, "Can' say I'm surprised. I mean, look at me. Nothin' but pure toughness."

"Ha!" Crafty laughed dryly. "You couldn't scare a field mouse! You can't even scare me!"

"For once, I completely agree," Noctuma murmured, his yellowish green eyes glinting slightly in amusement.

Gutsy raised a rusty eyebrow at her, "Why would I want te? Yer me future wife."

"That is the lamest excuse I have ever heard in my life," Crafty blandly replied. "Regardless if I'm your fiancé, I should be intimidated by you, that is, _if _there is anything to be intimidated by."

The Smurfs around them 'ooh'ed loudly at the call out thrown at the toughest Smurf in the village. By a Smurfette and his fiancé, nonetheless.

"Dat right now?" Gutsy raised an eyebrow at her, approaching her with solid, firm steps.

"Sure," Crafty shrugged, completely aware of what Gutsy was trying to do. "I scare you way more than you scare me."

"Well I scared ye plenty a couple of Halloweens ago," Gutsy smirked as he finally halted in front of her. "Ye seemed more scared den a newborn muskrat."

"You were turned into a weresmurf and lost all sense of logical thought. Not to mention you were covered in hair and animalistic to the very core. Then again, what else is new?" Crafty nonchalantly remarked.

"Do you mean the hairy and animalistic part or the being dumb as bricks part?" Wittette teasingly called out, causing the group of Smurfettes including Aurora burst out into laughter.

"I don't know," Crafty threw a smirk at the Scotsmurf. "You tell me."

"I'll tell ye now ye'd better take dat back," Gutsy growled, standing tall to loom over her.

"No," Crafty smiled sweetly. "You should know me by now. I never take back what I say. Especially when they're about you."

Gutsy grabbed her wrists and pinned her to the ground. He pushed his nose right at hers with a triumphant smile on his face as he whispered, "Take it back."

Crafty didn't waver a bit and she brought her knee up into his abdomen, throwing him off of her and onto the ground next to her. She flipped herself onto him, her knees pressing into his stomach and pinning _his _wrists to the ground.

"You're in no position to be telling me what to do," she pointed out.

Favian blinked his green eyes at the two and turned to Aurora, "I now see why you are not more concerned with Crafty's current engagement."

Aurora raised a non-existent eyebrow at him, "What? And _you _are?"

"In ways you don't know of yet, yes I am," Favian said, then shook his head. "Anyway, perhaps Noctuma and I should go out and search for Ipati. If he truly was so vicious with you as you said before, we had better bring him and the Rod of Reminiscence here so we may finish this once and for all."

"Why would you need to find him to get that?" Crafty asked, Gutsy squirming under her to get free from her knees pressing against his chest. "The Rod of Reminiscence is with Meena and Homnibus. Ipati doesn't have it."

"Lassie...!" Gutsy gasped, his face starting to turn a harsh purple. "Can't *gasp* breathe...!"

Crafty hastily scrambled off of her fiance to give him air. He sat up abruptly and took in a large gulp of oxygen, returning the smurfy blue to his face.

"What?" Favian asked, nonexistent eyebrows shooting up in astonishment. "He doesn't have it?"

Crafty shook her head along with some of the other Smurfs and Xavier.

"Wait," Explorette interrupted. "How do we know it's yours, though? That rod could be any other one."

"I didn't know, either," Crafty shuddered as she finished, "until I actually touched and was nearly shocked to death."

All of the Smurfettes turned to each other in shock and concern at hearing that. The Smurfs around them merely cringed at the memory of what she had looked like as a result of touching the forbidden artifact.

Aurora raised a flipper and asked, "Uh, isn't Homnibus that old guy with the long beard in that cottage?"

"Are you talking about Homnibus or Grandpa Smurf?" Xavier sarcastically asked. "They _both _have those things!"

"Crafty knows what I mean!" The emperor penguin snapped.

"Yes. He's the old guy in the cottage, Aurora," Crafty dryly replied. "We can smurf him a visit and get it then."

* * *

"And now just a pinch of basil," Homnibus muttered, sprinkling the spice into the cauldron with he and Meena standing right over it.

A knocking at the door caught their attention and Homnibus involuntarily rolled his eyes.

"Probably Peewit again," he muttered, stirring in the ingredients inside the cauldron. "Would you mind, Meena? He won't quit until he gets inside."

"I'm on it," Meena took off from the edge of the table and flew into the other room. As he continued to stir the ingredients, he heard the door open, but no sound of Peewit's voice. He then heard Meena say, "Homnibus. It wasn't Peewit at the door."

Homnibus raised an eyebrow and set the concoction off to the side. Obviously if it wasn't Peewit, then the guest was either a stranger worth meeting or an emergency that needed attention immediately. He entered the room and was surprised to see the guests in his home at the current moment. Those guests consisted of Crafty, Papa, some of the Smurfs and the Smurfettes he never saw before, Aurora, Hummer, Xavier, and an old looking tortoise.

"Erm...Hello, Smurfs," Homnibus waved. "Is there something I can assist you with?"

"Actually, yes," Favian answered for them, catching both the human wizard and Meena by surprise. "We've come here for the Rod of Reminiscence. I believe Crafty told me she left it in your care and observation, I assume?"

"Y-yes," Homnibus gestured into the other room. "It's right here in my study. You're more than welcome to have it if you need it."

"Thank you kindly," Favian gave a slight nod and started towards the room, only at a much slower pace.

The others looked at each other and also walked to the room, though their pace easily exceeded Favian's. When they entered the room, Crafty and the other Smurfs looked to the desk where the Rod of Reminiscence had usually sat as Homnibus studied it and studied it constantly for an answer to uncover its secrets.

They gasped in horror when they saw that the silver serpent scepter no longer sat there or anywhere else in the room.

* * *

**Again, a short chapter, I know, but I'm trying my best here. The good news is that because this chapter was so short, I'll be sure to make the next one even longer. Oh, and I apologize if that 'Scottish stereotype' offended any of you. I would never want to offend anyone in that sort of way and frankly, I don't even think it's a real stereotype. I kind of made it up because I thought it would be cute for the story. It's going to be mentioned a lot, so if it offends you, I would really appreciate it if it could be tolerated. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Have a smurfy day!**


	12. Hunt of the Shadow Hounds

**I'm sure everyone is happy that you guys now know what will be happening with each chapter what will happen. Before I continue, I have some new OCs to add to the cast list:**

**Felix will be voiced by Jamie Foxx (Nico from _Rio_)  
**

**Wiklor will be voiced by Eric Idle (Slyly the Fox from _Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer (1998)_)  
**

** Roland aka the Oracle will be voiced by Zachary Levi (Flynn Rider (Eugene) from _Tangled_)  
**

**And that's just about it for right now. More might come in the future. Anyway! I have big news about this chapter. It's a good thing it's nice and long because this is the chapter you've all been waiting for! This is the chapter *looks around excitedly* where Crafty gets her memories back! Yay!  
**

**Zinka17- Don't worry. Ipati has some good reasons for acting like that which will be explained by himself soon enough. Just like the reason why the Rod of Reminiscence disappeared.  
**

**SmallSunshine- I personally have been waiting for a long time to put in a love fight scene between Crafty and Gutsy. Since Crafty's getting her memories back in this chapter, the Rod of Reminiscence will also be found in this chapter.  
**

**flowerpower71- That's probably the longest review I have ever seen you written for any story ever. Anyway, I want to point out to you and Zinka17 that Xavier was never actually killed. He just nearly died and Crafty's magic healed him. Watch out for information about the Life Givers and you'll understand better.  
**

**By the way, the double date is on! Send Gutsy and Fern over whenever they're ready. Oh and um...*rubs back of neck* if either Grouchy or Wittette ask, you guys are going to the fifth annual Hate Convention.  
**

**And I have no problem at all that you had an OC made for Gutsy. Just as long as you know that in these stories, Crafty is the dominant female OC and she takes no prisoners. And she doesn't share her Smurf.  
**

**Benny- Finally! Someone got what the title of the chapter meant! I am so proud of you! No, Bronzo isn't a rhinoceros, but he is a sort of large animal. Um, I kind of announced that Hummer and Aurora would be a couple in chapter 10 in case you didn't notice. **

**Believe me, there are certain reasons in which I don't mind you have your doubts about Favian. He's kind of like Benevolent, he really knows a lot more than he's really letting on. However, he is nothing but loyal to all of them. And yes, I said that it would be a Smurf that tries to break Crafty and Gutsy apart. Yeah, for some reason, old people just seem to get along much better with each other. Oh, and by the way, you forgot to call for Tracker to find the Rod of Reminiscence. I would love to do something like that for Noctuma in the story. *smiles* And I know just the scene to put it in! Anyway, look forward not to heartache, look out for heart_break_. That scene for Gutsy and Crafty is coming up faster than you guys think. Disclaimer time!  
**

**I own Crafty, Hummer, the Creatugos, the Smurfettes, Zorathix, Almia, and Benevolent. Nanu and Livy belong to flowerpower71, Jo belongs to CartoonCaster21, Misty belongs to Sapphire777, and Noctuma belongs to Benny. Have a Smurfy day!  
**

"I-It's gone!" Crafty called out to the wizard in the other room.

"What? What do you mean it's gone?" Homnibus entered the room with Meena walking briskly behind him.

"It's gone as in it's not there!" Crafty threw an arm at the desk where the Rod of Reminiscence sat every time any of the Smurfs would pay the wizard and the phoenix a visit.

"Maybe it rolled off the desk or something," Hefty said, gripping the edge of the desk and lifting it up slightly off of the ground. "Do ya see anything?"

Crafty and Sweepy ducked their heads under the desk to have a look around for the scepter.

"Nope. Nothing," Sweepy sadly replied. The two pulled back and Hefty set the desk back down.

"Well it has to be here somewhere," Xavier said, lifting himself up so that his front paws were holding onto the lower ledge of a bookshelf. His smurfy blue eyes scanned over the shelf but found no artifact.

"Search everywhere!" Favian ordered, craning his head to look between the bookshelf and the wall. "We need that rod at any cost!"

The Smurflings piled on top of each other so that Snappy could crawl into a chest. Over the wooden walls of the chest, they heard him shout, "Not in here!"

"Maybe it rolled off the desk and fell out the window," Crafty muttered as she noticed the desk was right at the edge of the window.

She climbed up onto the top and looked over the edge of the window. She saw no Rod of Reminiscence, but she did see that just outside on the ground, the grass was flattened, indicating that something or some_one _was there recently.

Her eyes scanned over the pattern in which the grass was flattened. It almost went in a line, only something was off about it. It seemed to go in another pattern as well. Almost like a serpentine pattern, like something was slithering nearby.

"I've got a hunch of what happened to that scepter," Crafty muttered to herself, looking out into the forest with uncertainty. "I just hope I'm wrong."

With that, she jumped down into the grass and ran alongside the trail of the flattened vegetation into the forest.

* * *

"I hate that cloud. It looks like a banana," Wittette pointed to said cloud. She was with Grouchy, the two lying next to each other and watching the clouds.

Mama and Papa felt the two weren't getting along very well and urged them to spend some time together. Of course, the two resisted at first, insisting that they would rather do a number of other things than spend time together. In the end, they gave in, but also commented that they would spend time the way _they _wanted to.

"I hate bananas," Grouchy grumbled.

"So do I," Wittette commented. "What's so great about them, anyway? They're not round like fruit's supposed to be. They don't even have the smurfing seeds in them! What the smurf is up with that?!"

"You know what I hate most about bananas?" Grouchy questioned.

"Lay it on me."

"I hate how when you flip them, they either make a smile or a frown," Grouchy then flustered with his hands in frustration. "It's a smurfing piece of food! Just peel the banana and eat it!"

"I know!" Wittette nodded her head curtly in agreement. "You know what else I can't stand? I can't stand flamingos."

Grouchy sat up and looked at the red-headed Smurfette strangely, raising an eyebrow as he asked, "What the smurf is a flamingo?"

"It's this pink bird with a long skinny neck, long skinny legs, and long skinny wings," Wittette blankly explained, her blue eyes shifting to him as she explained, then went back to looking at the clouds.

"They sound long and skinny," Grouchy stated. He scowled deeply as he said, "I hate long and skinny."

"Tell me about!" Wittette exasperated, as if she were ecstatic that someone agreed with her. "Put some meat on your bones! And what's with the color pink? Couldn't they find a more interesting color to be? Like purple."

"I hate purple," Grouchy interrupted.

"Fine, how about orange?"

"Better."

"And they stare at you with those beady, yellow eyes!" Wittette shuddered in unpleasantness. "One of those birds gave me a dirty look one time and I just say, 'What'chu lookin' at? Go smurf south for the winter!'"

The two burst out into laughter at that, but soon silenced themselves as they once again stared up at the clouds.

"You know what?" Grouchy asked after moments of silence. "I hate you less than half the Smurfs in my village."

"That's sweet," Wittette let a tiny smile cross her lips. "I still hate you. You're too grumpy and you smell too much like pinecones. Other than that, I hate you a lot less than I hate a lot of other people. _That's_ saying something."

* * *

Crafty lifted the brush that covered the trail and continued on into the forest. If she continued at this pace, she would be heading right for the wasteland before Balthazar's deserted castle.

Crafty's eyes roamed around, hoping to find the source of the flattening of the grass and the ruts in the dirt in the forest. It had to have been a good half hour since she left Homnibus' cottage to look for the source. Frankly, she was surprised that Hefty and Gutsy weren't tearing the forest apart by now looking for her.

She suddenly froze and pressed herself to the nearest object, which was a log, as she heard hissing and grumbling coming from the other side. Very, very slowly, Crafty edged herself to the end of the log where there was the most vegetation to hide herself and peeked around the side while at the same time keeping herself camouflaged.

Ipati glared at the Rod of Reminiscence in the glowing blue stones the scepter used as eyes as he gripped the body of the rod with his coiling tail.

_"Corimon Initio Acrasha!" _He hissed at the rod, like he was interrogating it. He narrowed his lavender eyes and growled out more ferociously as he shook it harshly, "_Corimon Initio Acrasha!"_

"Bah!" Ipati threw the Rod of Reminiscence over the log and it landed on the ground uncomfortably close to Crafty. "I'll deal with you later! Now, I go find Crafty. She'll be happy to know about this."

He shook his head, releasing the hood around his head and upper body, and slithered off in another direction. From the looks of it, he was off in the direction of the Smurf village.

Crafty held her breath for a good two minutes after he left, hoping that this would not be a trap. Once the moments were over, she let herself breathe again, letting her muscles relax after the cobra had left. She didn't care if Ipati turned out to be her brother, she wasn't taking any chances near him until she knew more about him.

She looked at the Rod of Reminiscence strangely, but she dared not to go anywhere near it after what happened the last time she did that.

"_Corimon Initio Acrasha_?" She muttered to herself in question. "What the smurf does that even mean?"

It was then the strangest thing that Crafty had ever seen in her entire life. It sounded like the Rod itself made something like a...click. Almost as if it were the sound of the code to a safe being broken and unlocked.

The eyes seemed to flash constantly until finally, all Crafty could see was a bright flash of white before everything went black.

* * *

"I'm telling you guys, I think someone stole it," Xavier said, crawling out from the crawlspace in Homnibus' cottage.

"I hate to admit it, but I think Xavier is right," Papa solemnly agreed. "I just cannot smurf of any other possibilities."

"But who would steal it? Who would seriously have any use for a scepter that looks like a snake?" Aurora pointed out.

They suddenly felt the ground under them shake a bit and even some of the objects in the rooms shook as well, nearly falling over because too.

"What in heaven's name is going on?" Homnibus exclaimed as he looked outside the window.

The entire forest seemed to be shaking a bit as all of them gathered at the window to look outside. Suddenly, very suddenly, a large flash of blue light exploded far from the cottage and seemed to send out a smurfy blue shock wave from wherever it came from, sending out a powerful gust of wind from the aftershock. Some of the Smurfs and Smurfettes yelped as they were forcibly pushed off of the windowsill by the force of the wind.

"What was _that_?" Meena whispered aloud, her amber eyes wide with shock.

"The Rod of Reminiscence!" Favian exclaimed, turning towards the front door. "It's been unlocked! We must hurry!"

Though it did look like Favian was straining himself to go fast, he was still pretty much going as slow as a tortoise like him should be going.

"Unlocked? What the smurf does that even mean?" Hefty asked, not understanding what was going on.

"It means that apparently, whoever stole away Crafty's memories has been kind enough to return them to her!"

"Glory Hallelujah! I'm gonna have my bestie back!" Aurora squealed excitedly. "What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

The penguin went onto her belly and slid outside, leaving behind her a trail of ice over Favian and out the door. The Smurfs and Smurfettes quickly followed with Hummer and Xavier rushing right out the door.

Homnibus and Meena watched almost uncomfortably as Favian still moved ever so slowly towards the door.

"Oh, forget this! My Smurfberry Blossom is waiting for me!" Favian finally concluded.

He pulled his limbs and head into his shell and laid there for a moment. Then suddenly, the shell rolled with an unimaginable speed through the door, barely leaving any hinges on the door at all.

* * *

"Okay, that really hurt," Crafty grunted as she lifted herself off of the ground. "Now I know how Noct felt when I accidentally ripped out his feathers."

She suddenly froze, then snapped in the direction of the Rod of Reminiscence. It now seemed eerily lifeless as the blue glow that was once its eyes had vanished completely. She grabbed her head, everything and she did mean _everything _from the day she was smurfed to the moment occurring right now flashed through her mind.

"I can't believe it. I remember. I remember everything!" Crafty grinned widely.

"How pleasant. That just made this much easier," a voice darkly chuckled from not to far from her spot.

_I really hope that that isn't who I think it is, _Crafty cringed inwardly as she started to turn to the source of the voice.

Two robed Drakonus, both with silky hoods covering their scaly and spined heads, slunk from the shadows of the trees and into he open. Both simultaneously removed their hoods and smirked down at her, revealing their familiar yellow slitted eyes and smirks.

_I hate being right, _Crafty thought before putting on a fake smile, "Bron! Hurin! Nice to see ya both! It's been what, seven, eight years?"

Hurin, the Drakonus with dark brown scales and dressed in dark red silk, blew smoke out of his nostrils as he replied, "Don't play games with us. You've given us plenty of trouble trying to find you all this time!"

"I always was the best when it came to hide and seek," Crafty smiled with fake sweetness at them.

Bron, also with dark brown scales but dressed with dark purple silk, spoke more silkily, "The prince has missed you and those games. He wishes for you to return. So come. Don't make this any harder than it needs to be."

"Um, no thanks. I'm fine," Crafty nervously laughed as she started to back away slowly. "But hey. You tell him I said hello."

Hurin chuckled, turning to his twin brother, "Isn't it adorable? She actually thinks she has a choice."

"Yup. And here's the choice I'm going with," Crafty made a break through the forest to the path she knew would lead back to the village.

Strangely enough though, Bron and Hurin didn't follow her. Instead, they turned to each other and grinned a sharp-jawed smile. Bron then spoke in what sounded like some sort of reptilian language, and it sounded suspiciously like some kind of incantation.

The atmosphere suddenly seemed to darken and turn cold as three wolf-like creatures stepped out from what looked like nowhere. The very size of them had to be nearly twice as big as an average wild wolf and more aggressive than one as well. Their black fur seemed like smoke and never stood still, as if it were made from shadows. Their glowing red eyes flashed constantly as did their snapping jaws with sharp teeth the color of bone.

"Fetch her," Bron ordered to the three Shadow Hounds. "Any other Smurf or Smurfette you see, you may have as a chew toy."

The Shadow Hounds snarled ferociously at the direction in which Crafty ran and pounced at the trail, their long legs being only a blur as they pursued their target.


	13. The Royal Refugees

**I'm not going to say anything about not updating in like forever. Actually, it gave me a pretty good idea on how bad you guys want to know what happens next, so that makes it kind of worth it. Anyway...hello! Well, I hope you guys like the last chapter and I'm sure you'll love the future ones because starting with this one, all of the secrets of Crafty's past along with other characters will be revealed! Let's look at some reviews!**

**Sapphire777- First of all, congrats on being the first to review for the last chapter. Yes. You are the second person to actually get the meaning of the title. Mama and Papa felt it would be good for Grouchy and Wittette to spend time together on account of how well they get along. I had no idea what to make their conversation about, so I pretty much just started watching movies and for some reason, bananas and flamingos came into my mind. **

**That very quote unquote Scottish stereotype really was made up and I'm glad you approve of it. It's just basically that anyone of the Scottish heritage are loyal and protective of their husband/wife and anyone having a problem with that either ends up beaten or dead. Pretty much, if anyone Scottish loves you or wants to be with you for the rest of his or her life, you're very lucky. Anyway, *chuckles* yes, Misty and Nanu will in fact be appearing in this chapter. All of your waiting will be worth what you are about to read in this chapter. **

**Benny- Actually, Crafty did that when she was just a little Smurfling and it was by accident, but Noctuma was really mad about it. And as a matter of fact, Benevolent and Favian already got along before. *winces* Ssss. I don't know. Crafty and Gutsy's future together looks pretty bleak at the moment. And I know! I loved Slyly in that movie and thought his voice would be perfect for Wiklor.**

**Grouchy and Wittette do end up getting along better from that chapter forward, but it happens very slowly. _Very _slowly. Anyway, hmm. Are _all _Drakonus evil? Well, you're gonna have to read this chapter and find out, won't you? Oh, and the Shadow Hounds are the minimum of danger that Crafty and Gutsy will be facing in this story. Not to mention the other Smurfs. **

**flowerpower71- We finally have a date set! Tell Gutsy and Fern to meet Grouchy and Wittette at the Old Oak at high noon this Friday. And remember: Fifth Annual Hate Convention. Just like Wiklor, I felt that Zach Levi's voice would go well with Roland the Oracle's personality, but you won't know that until way further into the story. **

**Candy Girl- Don't worry. It's a perfect time to be dramatic. Especially when you're being chased by ravenous, blood-thirsty, demonic wolves.**

**Zinka17- Yup. When you're being chased by wolves, you don't really have time to think about anything else. Grouchy and Wittette technically did admit that they hated each other. They just said that they hated each other _less. _Just like the movie.  
**

**Chloe- That is sad. I hope they're reunited someday. Anyway, the Shadow Hounds are really unpleasant, ruthless, and bloodthirsty. No further comment.  
**

**SmallSunshine- It's kind of uncomfortable to watch someone who says they're in a big hurry go so slow. Favian shooting out through the door was something I thought would be a great controversy or whatever you want to call it. I, myself, am about to be hit with a Homework Apocalypse, but luckily I have a lot of free time this week so I wouldn't be surprised if I updated this story another two or three times this week.  
**

**Lazy smurf- Grouchy and Wittette are really going to start forming a mutual liking. Not exactly love but not really hating each other.  
**

**babysmurfrock- Same here. I'm hoping to have few more updates up because I'm anxious to get your opinion on the Smurf OC I told you about. You know, the one that wants Crafty and Gutsy broken up. He'll be coming up sooner than you all actually think.  
**

**LULLABY1LOVE- No, Grouchy isn't the friend with darkness in his heart. You'll actually be hearing about this friend in the next chapter or two. Now would actually be a good time to say, if you didn't figure it out already from the fifth chapter, Crafty did not have one but _two _Smurflinghood friends. The friend with darkness within him is the one.  
**

**The Smurf Reaper- You can't take my soul. How will you know how the story ends if I don't have a soul to write the story with? Disclaimer time!  
**

**I own only Crafty, the Creatugos, Smurfettes, Drakonai (plural for Drakonus), Meena, and Hummer. flowerpower71 owns Livy and Nanu, Benny owns Noctuma, Sapphire777 owns Misty, the Smurfs, Johan, and Peewit belong to Peyo, and CartoonCaster21 owns Jo. Have a smurfy day!  
**

"Lassie!" Gutsy yelled into the forest. "Lassie, where are ye?"

"Crafty! Come on! Leave the bad jokes to Jokey! This isn't funny!" Hefty called out, hopping to draw Crafty out into the open.

"Crafts! Come on out!" Sweepy joined them as they continued their search. "I'd love to hear about your memories! Ye probably had some good times!"

Gutsy let out a great 'Umph!' as Crafty tore through the bushes and crashed right into him. The two tumbled to the ground and while Gutsy was in a shocked state, Crafty was up in an instant pulling her fiancé to his feet and pulling him along.

"We've gotta go. We've all gotta get out of here now!" She urged them all to follow her.

"Whoa there, Crafty," Hefty chuckled. "What's going on?"

"Do you want to talk or do you want to stay alive?" Crafty snapped at the brawny Smurf. "Get moving!"

"Lassie! What's de matter with ye?" Gutsy asked, yanking his arm away from her grip.

A low, vicious growl from behind made them all tense up and turn around very slowly. The three shadow hounds prowled into the open, their blood red eyes locked right onto those of their targets. The largest of the three, the leader more than likely, snapped his jaws with a snarl as if he were sending out some sort of signal.

The two growled and prodded to them with threatening steps. The group of four stepped back slowly in fear so not to set off the wolf-like demons.

"Split up," Crafty whispered as quietly as she could to the other Smurfs. "It might confuse them."

"Smurf for it!" Hefty yelled out, he and Sweepy rushing into the bushes in one direction, Crafty and Gutsy rushing into the other.

The two Shadow Hounds' ears perked up then lowered, their red eyes darting side to side, hopeless to know which group of Smurfs to follow. The alpha male rolled his eyes as best as a creature like him could manage and snapped at them, leaping forward and bounding in the direction where Gutsy and Crafty ran. The second growled and followed the alpha. The third merely snapped his jaws and lowered his ears, rushing after the trail where Sweepy and Hefty ran.

* * *

"What in blue blazes are those things?!" Hefty gasped as he and Sweepy kept running for their lives.

"I don' know, but I'd rather not ask questions if it means keeping my head on my body," Sweepy gasped as he leaped clear over a fallen tree. Not too far behind them, they could hear the Shadow Hound's harsh panting and the padding of its paws in the dirt.

The two ran and ran as fast as they could, but the Shadow Hound just sounded like it was gaining more ground than they were. Sweepy suddenly let out a loud 'oomph!' and landed face first into the dirt. He scrambled forward, trying to run again, but found that he couldn't. He looked down and saw that his foot was caught on a thick tree root.

"Hefty? Could really use yer help now!" Sweepy yelled out as he panicked, yanking at the tree root to get himself free.

Hefty threw his gaze over his shoulder and before anyone could count three seconds, he had skidded to a stop before sprinting to the chimney sweep Smurf. His eyes widened as he saw that the oncoming Shadow Hound's direction. He couldn't see it's expression, but he could tell that he was eying Sweepy and not in a good way either.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion for all three of them. It would be too close to call who would reach Sweepy first. Though it seemed that the Shadow Hound was fast, Hefty was just as fast.

Just as the Shadow Hound was about to pounce and snap his jaws at he ash-covered Smurf, Hefty ran in front of his brother, holding his arms in front of him. The Shadow Hound's snout, mostly the top, furry part, was caught in Hefty's strong grip and was held their by his strength.

"Sheesh! Take a mint or something!" Hefty gagged at the foul odor coming from the creature's mouth.

Startled, the Shadow Hound lifted his snout and shook all around, trying to throw the burly Smurf off. Hefty clung to the jaws of the beast as it bucked wildly, giving Sweepy enough time to escape from the trap.

Suddenly, the Shadow Hound threw his head to the side, throwing Hefty out of his mouth and into a tree. The Shadow Hound shook his head and growled, now prowling towards the chimney sweep Smurf.

"Oh, great," Sweepy backed away slowly at first, then as quickly as he could.

The Shadow Hound growled and threw himself off the ground and at the Smurf. Sweepy slammed his eyes shut and waited for the slaughter to begin, only it didn't. Opening one eye, Sweepy snapped the other open in an instant. A large white wolf, not as big as the Shadow Hound, had its jaws clamped on the scruff of the darker canine. The Shadow Hound stumbled around, trying to throw the wolf off of him.

The white wolf leaped off of him and charged, throwing its body into the Shadow Hound with all of its strength in a blunt tackle. The Shadow Hound crashed into a boulder, sending a large crack both into the boulder and into the Shadow Hound himself. The wolf struck again as it snapped its jaws harshly into the Shadow Hound's leg, drawing a lot of blood and making the dark canine give out a loud, painful yelp.

The Shadow Hound's ears flattened on his head as the wolf let go before he yipped in fright and rushed out of the scene, barely leaving a trace that he was even there. Panting, the white wolf blew air out of its nose in disgust before padding over to the two Smurfs.

"Are you both all right?" The wolf, now recognized as a _she_, asked.

"Uh...yeah," Sweepy replied. "You're a Creatugo, right?"

"Of course. I am Nanu, co-commander of the CPPF. My partner Misty should be around here somewhere," Nanu introduced, looking around with her piercing blue eyes.

"Uh, not to be a wet blanket and not that we're not grateful, but there's two more of those things out here," Hefty said. "I think they're after Crafty and Gutsy!"

"Then we'll have to find them, now won't we?" Nanu smirked, crouching down. "Climb on. We'll go look for them. And Misty, too."

* * *

"What in the blinkin' flip are those things, lassie?!" Gutsy panted, he and she still running for their lives away from the two Shadow Hounds that were quickly gaining ground on them.

"Gee, do you think that if I knew what they were, I would've gotten them off our smurfs by now?!" Crafty snapped back.

Turning a corner, the two ran into a violent river. The currents swished and crashed, threatening to pull under anything, say, the size of a Smurf.

"Oh smurf," Crafty's shoulders sagged dramatically. "We are so smurfed."

The Shadow Hounds skidded to a stop as they turned the corner as well, making Crafty and Gutsy snap their attention to the two beasts in front of them. They flattened their ears and bared their teeth at the two as the prowled forward slowly, almost tauntingly.

The swooshing of the river suddenly ceased for a moment, the water standing still for a brief moment, before coming at the Shadow Hounds in a harsh torrent. Somehow, the water had split apart, rushing past Crafty and Gutsy as the water drenched the monstrous canines.

"What de smurf?!" Gutsy looked around frantically, trying to spot the source of the sudden attack.

The Shadow Hounds picked themselves up off of the ground and shook their bodies, the water splattering everywhere. The smaller of the two growled and leaped in for the kill, only to be stopped by a brown blur flying out of the water and tackle him right in his stomach. The dark beast fell to the ground with a yelp while the blur landed down on its feet.

The blur, in fact, was an otter. It panted heavily as it sent the Shadow Hound a harsh glare with its green eyes. The alpha Shadow Hound flattened his ears and snarled, teeth bared and all, before dashing past the otter and right at the two Smurfs.

"Gutsy? Why didn't we just run when they got drenched?!" Crafty whispered harshly.

"I was waitin' fer you to do it first!" he replied with as much harshness.

"You know I have too much pride to run away first!"

Just as the alpha Shadow Hound was about to close in, another blur had slammed its smaller form against his and knocking him into a tree, this time the blur was orange and white. This blur was a red fox.

"Misty?!" Crafty asked, her eyes wide and her tone disbelieving. "Is that _you_?!"

"Ye know each other?" Gutsy asked, looking back and forth between his love and the vixen.

Misty turned her head down to the Smurfette, her teal eyes scanning over her, "A little advice, _mi amiga_: Run! Get away from here!"

"And where do you suggest we go?!" Crafty snapped.

Misty rolled her eyes and flicked her bushy tail, making the water behind them crackle a bit as it slowly turned to ice. Soon, a small ice bridge had formed across the wide river.

"Dat...was pretty cool," Gutsy nodded, obviously impressed.

"You can say that again," Mist smiled. She then nudged them with her snout, "Now go! Get out of here! That bridge won't last long!"

"Thanks, Mist! I owe you one!" Crafty saluted as she and Gutsy ran across the bridge, stumbling at times, but getting across nonetheless. The two disappeared into the brush until their footsteps were no longer heard by either Creatugos.

"You owe me four already, _chica_!" Misty laughed, only to hiss seconds later as the alpha Shadow Hound snapped his jaws right on her tail. Her teal eyes flared as she growled, "Nobody touches my tail, you _indocto salvaje_!"

Just as she was about to snap back at the creature, a dark green blur flashed from the bushes and upon contact with the Shadow Hound, thrusted him clear across the small clearing and into the other Shadow Hound, where they flew into the rushing river. They surfaced and struggled to swim back to shore, but the current was just too strong for them. The two Creatugos watched satisfied as they squirmed through the water until they were out of sight.

"Ooohh," Favian groaned, his shell ceased spinning around and he finally came out. "What did I hit? Did someone get hurt?"

"Nobody important," the otter replied, shaking her chocolate fur out. "What are you doing here, Favian?"

"I'm in search of Crafty," Favian replied, his neck craning as he searched for said Smurfette. "Misty? Hazel? Have either of you seen her?"

"Just missed her," Hazel answered, jerking her head towards the river. "Went across the river back into the forest."

"After her, then!" Favian started his "fast" walk towards the river. "Oh, confound this river!"

Bending his knees, Favian shot up into the air and landed on the other side of the riverbank. He looked over his shell and yelled, "Well, come on! She's not waiting for us!"

"No matter how many times he does that, it never loses its flair," Misty whispered to the otter.

"You get used to it over five hundred thousand years," Hazel whispered back as she jumped into the water.

* * *

"Did we lose them?" Crafty panted, grabbing her knees after they got far away from the river.

"I think so," Gutsy breathed heavily, his back pressed against a small boulder. "Ye know dat fox?"

"Uh huh," Crafty nodded. "She's a good friend of mine. Favian thought we'd like each other since we're both so clever, so he brought us together."

"How long ago was dat?"

"About one hundred and seven years ago," Crafty finally caught her breath. "By the way, in case you haven't noticed, I remember things now."

"I've noticed," Gutsy gave out a breathy chuckle. "Ye know, runnin' fer me life works up an appetite. Let's find something to eat."

Crafty nodded in agreement and the two looked around for Smurfberries, or any kind of food they could find.

"Oh! Over there, lassie!" Gutsy pointed. On a lone vine growing out of the ground hung what looked like a bundle of Smurfberries.

"I don't know. Those don't look like any Smurfberry I've ever smurfed," Crafty scratched her head, but Gutsy ran up to the vine. Shaking her head, she followed and stood near the tempting-looking fruit like Gutsy was. "Gutsy. We should leave this alone. Something's not right about this."

Gutsy scoffed as he reached for the berries, "Please, lassie! Like I'm afraid of a wee lil' plant!"

As soon as Gutsy's hands touched the "berries," the ground beneath the two suddenly darkened and the two were slammed together chest-to-chest. A white and light blue bud had closed around the two and rose off the ground a little, the vine acing as the stem of what now looked like a flower nearly ready to bloom.

"I bet you did _not _see that coming," Crafty's muffled voice sounded from the inside the bud.

"I get it! Ye were right and I was wrong!" Gutsy growled.

It was as if out of nowhere, but two Drakonus in badly tattered silk robes were slinking nearby, one dressed in dark blue and the other in dark violet. No rough skin showed except for their snouts, tails, and broad, curled up wings, the violet one was golden while the other one was bronze in color. The one in violet turned at the sound of the muffled voices and approached the plant cautiously. The one in blue and the taller of the two had followed closely behind. The two leaned down to get a better listen, just to see if they were imagining things or not.

"How are we going to get out of here?!"

"I don' know! Yer de smart one! Think of somethin'!"

The two shot backwards in surprise before looking at each other and nodding. The one in violet bent down and wrapped two, dark gold, clawed hands with sky blue markings around the stem. With barely any effort, it plucked the plant from the ground. With as much haste as they could muster, the two ran through the forest, looking around constantly as they ran.

"FREEZE!"

The two Drakonus came to an immediate halt and snapped in the direction of the voice. Nanu had her back arched, the hairs on the back of her neck would be standing if not for Sweepy and Hefty sitting on it.

"Stay where you are and put your claws in the air," she snarled. Slowly, the two Drakonus lifted their clawed hands up in surrender, though the golden one kept a firm grip on the plant trap.

"Nanu! What the devil is going on here?!" Favian gasped as he ran (as fast as a tortoise could) to the white wolf's side. Misty and Hazel joined right behind them.

"Just making an arrest on the two Drakonus intel informed us of," Nanu growled, narrowing her eyes at the two still dragon people. She eyed the plant in one of their hands and snapped, "Set that thing on the ground and remove your hoods! NOW!"

Very slowly, the violet-clad Drakonus knelt down and set the white and blue plant on the ground almost gently. Standing back up, they simultaneously took their clawed hands and pulled down their hoods.

The Drakonus dressed in dark blue with bronze scales had yellowish eyes that held calm yet complete panic as he looked upon the threat that stood before him and his partner.

The golden Drakonus, however, was different. The spikes that would normally grow on top of a Drakonus' head curved down, giving the look of regular human hair. Light blue marking covered the golden skin almost like tatoos. Slitted, smurfish blue eyes looked over the Creatugos with fear, but also the flower with just as much anxiety.

"Ichabod? Morgana?" Favian whispered, his green eyes wide with exasperation. "Is that truly you?"

"Of course," the bronze Drakonus, Ichabod, replied with a rough chuckle. "Good to see you too, Favian."

"Uh, hello! Trapped in a plant here!" Everyone's gaze turned down to the white and blue flower as it shook and convulsed violently.

"Crafty? Is that you in there?" Sweepy asked, tilting his head in confusion.

The golden Drakonus, Morgana, knelt down and used a clawed finger, dragging in gently across the surface of the bud. The surface cut easily and almost immediately, Crafty and Gutsy popped out, each gasping for air. Smiling, Morgana scooped up the two and brought them to her eye level.

"Crafty," she whispered lovingly. "You haven't changed a bit."

Smiling back, Crafty waved slightly, "Hey, Morgana. Hello, Ichabod."

"And just who is this charming young Smurf you have with you?" Ichabod asked, craning his neck so that his reptilian eyes could observe Gutsy better.

"Guys, this is Gutsy," Crafty slung an arm around the Scotsmurf's shoulders. "He's my groom-to-be."

"Huh. Never thought for you to be the marrying type, Crafty," Ichabod laughed, only to get elbowed by his mate.

"Ichabod, hush!" Morgana scolded, then looked back down with a soft smile. "I think that's wonderful. You must tell us when the wedding is so we can attend!"

"You and Peewit both want to know," Crafty chuckled. When Morgana and Ichabod gave each other a confused glance at each other, Crafty corrected herself, "I'll tell you later. Let's go home, I'm smurfed."

* * *

"Do you know when Papa's going to be back?" Livy asked, she and the other young teens hanging out at the edge of the village. "I need to ask him how to do that blizzard spell I've been working on. I can't get it right."

"Why not go to Homnibus? I'm sure he could help you," Handy asked.

"We tried," Johan said. "Neither he nor Meena were there. The door was broken off of its hinges as well."

"That's strange," Tracker scratched his head. He went closer to Johan and whispered as quietly as he could, "What's wrong with Peewit? He looks so sad."

Johan's shoulders suddenly sagged as he turned to the short, blonde jester. Peewit was currently sitting cross-legged next to Biquette, who was lying down on the grass and not looking all too well. She gave out weak bleats on occasion, but made no other sound. Peewit kept his sad eyes on her and petted her head constantly.

"I'm afraid Biquette has become quite ill. They say she might not live much longer. Peewit's been terribly distraught ever since," he whispered back, careful not to let Peewit hear. "That's also why we've come to see Papa Smurf."

"Well, if anysmurf can, it's Papa Smurf."

Puppy suddenly lifted his head and sniffed the air. He gave out an excited yip and raced through the bushes, but nobody had to follow him long as only mere seconds later did they hear a startled yell.

"Oh my!"

"Looks like Puppy found a lady with a picnic most likely," Johan mused. When they entered through the bushes, however, they saw no lady with a picnic. Instead, they found Morgana on the ground with Puppy on her lower abdomen, wagging his tail excitedly.

"Puppy! Down! You don't jump up on people!" Crafty scolded, but didn't hold back any laughter.

"What a friendly little canine," Morgana chuckled, patting the dog's head before gently shooing him off of her. After he jumped off, she picked herself up and dusted her robe off.

"Uh, hello," Livy waved to them.

The two Drakonus looked to the humans in curiosity, almost as if they had never seen one before. The Smurfs gathered around, obviously interested in their new company. The Smurfettes, however, went into their rehearsed formality of their familiar guests.

"Hello, your majesties," Meditette greeted with a bow.

"Majisties?" Many of the others echoed.

Favian cleared his throat and confirmed, "Yes. Smurfs, humans, this is King Ichabod and Queen Morgana of the Isle of Drakoi. They are-_were_-the high rulers over the Drakonai. Obviously there is some big trouble going on. We must discuss it immediately.

* * *

**Yup. That answers some questions. All Drakonus are not evil, Morgana and Ichabod are indeed a former king and queen but were thrown out of power and forced to flee their homeland, and unfortunately, Biquette has a deadly illness. I'm sorry, flowerpower71. Your love for fluff makes me think you do not like tragedy. By the by, hope you don't mind I made Nanu a co-commander with Misty. Same with you, Sapphire777. Well, I hope you guys liked their first appearance in the story.  
**

**By the way, the first reviewer who finds the _Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs_ reference wins a free wish! Bye!  
**


	14. Predator and Prey

**Hello, people! Okay, before we get started, I would like to announce something: If you haven't noticed already, I have changed the title of the story slightly. It is like that because I have realized that too much goes on in this entire plotline that I need to separate it into two stories. This, so far, is part one: The Law of the Life Givers. **

**As for people who have won free wishes, you will have until the end of the second part of the story, whose name I will not say until later in this story. You would need to understand a few things before I put up the title and synopsis. Review time.**

**Benny- Yes sir, you are correct! You get your second free wish from this whole story! Anyway, I'm glad you like the Drakonai so far. He won't be appearing until the second part of the story, but I think there's another you'll really like.**

**Don't let Favian fool you: He may look like a harmless tortoise, but he's got a lot of strength under his shell, along with many secrets. Biquette…well, I'm gonna let you guys find out for yourselves what happens to Biquette.**

**flowerpower71- (chuckles) I'm glad you enjoyed Nanu in this story so far. I hope I'm doing her character right, at least by you. I think I really showed how tough she is when she fought off that Shadow Hound.**

**SmallSunshine- I'm starting to think that everyone here loves how more and more Creatugos are appearing in this story. I'm glad, though, that my updates are putting a smile on everyone's face.**

**Chloe- Ichabod and Morgana are really kind Drakonus, so you'd figure how they were overthrown? You'll find out soon enough, not to mention why they're there in the forest.**

**Zinka17- Jo was there, she just really wasn't mentioned, so I guess I can see why you didn't think she was there.**

**Candy Girl- Oh, yes. Hefty's gonna be in plenty of chapters.**

**The Smurf Reaper- Thank you, oh great Smurf Reaper. I will not disappoint you.**

**LULLABY1LOVE- I'm glad you are enjoying this story so much. Disclaimer time!**

**I only own Crafty, the Creatugos, Drakonai, Almia, Angel, and Benevolent. Noctuma is owned by Benny, flowerpower71 owns Livy and Nanu, CartoonCaster21 owns Jo, and Sapphire777 owns Misty. Bye!**

"So, you both are co-commanders in the CPPF, eh?" Xavier asked Nanu and Misty.

"You bet," Nanu yawned, settling herself on the grass. "For two hundred and fifty years."

"And you, Ginger?"

Misty's ears flattened on her head and she narrowed her teal eyes as she replied, "What?"

"Oh boy," Crafty breathed out, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"What? What'd I say?" Xavier asked.

"Crafty! Did you hear what he just called me?!" Misty snapped at the Smurfette.

"I heard him, Mist," Crafty boringly replied.

"And you know how I get when people call me that!" She stomped a paw on the ground.

Xavier smirked, "What's the matter, Ginger? Ya don't like the name _Ginger_?"

He grunted as Misty pounced on him, pinning his paws with hers. With her teeth bared, her eyes still narrowed, and her ears still flattened on her head, she growled, "Don't call me Ginger?"

"Don't worry. I won't," Xavier grinned, pushing himself up, knocking Misty off of him so that he was pinning her down as he tauntingly finished, "Ginger."

"If those two kiss, I'm gonna smurf," Wittette stated in disgust.

"You said it," Grouchy cringed.

"Yeah, get a burrow, you two!" Gutsy teased with a laugh.

"What? NO!" Xavier stuttered, quickly getting off of Misty so the two could get to opposite sides of the crowd that was around Ichabod and Morgana.

"It is a great pleasure to meet you both, King Ichabod and Queen Morgana," Papa said kindly to his guests. "I must ask though, if you are indeed royalty, why are you not at home now?"

Pain instantly crossed the expressions of the Drakonai, setting down their glasses of mint tea and shifting uncomfortably in the grass they sat on. They looked at each other and then to the Smurfs, Smurfettes, Creatugos and humans.

"Something terrible has happened, as Favian has already said," Morgana answered. "We came here because we heard Crafty was here."

Crafty, who was sat next to Gutsy of course, blew out a breath of air, "I already know what you're going to ask. All I can say is I have no idea what could be wrong with him."

"Oh, but there must be something you could do," Morgana begged, clasping her claws together. "You know him better than anyone else."

"You do realize though that the instant I walk into your palace, he'll roast me alive, right?"

"No, he won't!" Ichabod reasoned. "Crafty. You know we wouldn't ask you to do something you couldn't do. I will admit it: Growing up with you at his side constantly, I don't see how he turned out like this, but if anyone can do it, you can."

"Are any of you Smurfs following this?" Hefty whispered to Wooly and Jokey. They simultaneously shook their heads.

"I think I do," Affectionette answered, she sitting down next to Scaredy, who was shaking only slightly and shyly holding her hand. "Not long after Crafty disappeared, Noa went absosmurfily insane. He's Morgana and Ichabod's son, prince to the throne in Drakoi. I think they want her to talk some sense into him so that they can get their throne back."

"I don't understand," Johan said, finally understanding the situation. "If you truly are the king and queen, why not just order your guards to apprehend the one who took your kingdom in the first place?"

"That's the first thing we did," Ichabod shrugged, "but when we did, they wouldn't listen. It was as if they were under a sort of enchantment. We couldn't gain any control over them! They banished us and we've been searching for Crafty ever since."

Crafty narrowed her eyes at them suddenly, "Who told you I was here, again?"

"Uh…well, about that," Ichabod laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. "You see, we got help from one of your friends…he said he had picked up your trail a few weeks after you disappeared and we followed him, but we got separated."

"Who, though? Who? I have plenty of 'he' friends that doesn't even include these guys," Crafty gestured to the Smurfs.

"That would be me," a familiar Russian voice spoke.

"SNAKE!" Livy shrieked, leaping into Johan's arms as Ipati recoiled back, using his tail to cover the sides of his head.

Everyone clasped their hands over their ears as her screech pierced their ear drums like a thousand spears.

"Will someone please SHUT HER UP!" Ipati hissed out, wincing at the female's loud and panicked blabbering.

Jo immediately slapped a hand over Livy's mouth, finally silencing her. Everyone took their…appendages off of their ears in relief, but right after Livy was silenced, Puppy, Wild and Feralette arched their backs, growling at Ipati in distaste.

"I have no time for you creatures. I have business to take care of," Ipati waved his tail at them, only for Feralette to bite down violently on it.

"YOWCH!" Ipati shook his tail, trying to shake Feralette off. "Heel, you mongoosian Smurfette! Sit! Stay! Anything but bite!"

"Feralette, stand down," Crafty firmly ordered.

Feralette released her jaws from Ipati's tail and thumped to the ground, growling at the cobra before stalking off and lying down next to Crafty.

"How many times am I going to be bitten by that woman!?" Ipati hissed. "That has to be eight-fifth time she's done it!"

"Ninety-seventh, actually," Crafty corrected, petting Ferlatte's golden hair.

"Ah, always the smarty pants Smurfette, aren't you?" Ipati raised a non-existent eyebrow, his lavender eyes gleaming only instead of intimidation, it was with humor. "Not enough to outwit me."

"I had plenty of wit when I tangled you up in that flower patch," Crafty retorted with a smirk.

"What flower patch? What happened?" Jo asked, looking back and forth between the Smurfette and the cobra.

Ipati sighed heavily, "You had to bring unwanted memories."

Favian chuckled fondly, "I remember that day. It was the day you both first met."

* * *

_A group of young Smurflings ran through what looked like a sort of hot and humid tropical forest. There were four Smurflings in all._

_First, there was Crafty. She wore her white shirt with dark blue overalls and a light blue Smurf hat. Her dark brown hair, instead of being in a braid, was in a low ponytail._

_Next, there was Explorette. All to say about her is that she is the child version of her self in every way. Her black hair was in a ponytail, she was in her explorers outfit, etc._

_Finally, there was Affectionette. Her blonde hair was longer than now as an adult, reaching down to the middle of her back and had not yet gotten the slight curls at the ends. Nonetheless, she was still incredibly cheerful and kind all the same._

"_Come on, it's right over here!" Explorette shouted, waving to her sisters to follow._

"_Explorette!" Affectionette gasped. "Not that I don't like flowers as much as the next Smurfette, but can't we slow down a bit?"_

"_Come on, Affectionette! Where's your sense of adventure?" Crafty laughed, easily keeping up with her adventurous sister._

"_Here it is!" Explorette skidded to a stop in through a bush. "The flower patch is right here."_

"_Whoa," Crafty and Affectionette gaped. _

_Before them was a large patch of tropical flowers, all different colors, sizes, and species. A lot were on the ground, but a good many of them were on the surrounding rocks and vines. _

"_These'll be perfect to give to Mama. Her Smurfday's coming up soon, you know," Affectionette said. _

"_Good idea, Affectionette!" Crafty ran into the grove of flowers. _

_Affectionette and Explorette grinned and rushed about into the flower patch. _

"_Mama will absosmurfly love these," Affectionette said, picking some purple orchids. "Purple's her favorite color."_

"_I thought it was green," Explorette quirked an eyebrow, climbing up a vine to gather blue Smurfberry blossoms. _

"_No, that's Silky's favorite color," Crafty said, observing what looked like coiled up tree branches. "These would do great for my lifter."_

_Affectionette giggled and Explorette rolled her eyes, "Crafty, you and your inventions." _

_Affectionette's eyes suddenly widened and she began to tremble. Explorette quirked an eyebrow and looked to where she was looking._

"_MAMA!" They shrieked, running out of the flower patch for their dear lives. _

_Crafty stopped pulling at the spring-like wood and lifted her head to stare at where her sisters had ran._

"_HEY! Where ya guys smurfing to?!" Crafty yelled, but they seemed to be too far away to even hear her. She just shrugged and continued to tug at the stubborn branches. Unknown to her, the grasses rustled as something seemed to move right towards her._

"_OWW!" Crafty cried as a dark shape lunged at the thick end of the tree branch, snapping it off and sending the Smurfling tumbling backwards. _

_She sat back up and shook her head before noticing that the coiled up branch was free and lying on her lap. She smiled and got to her feet, taking the branch with her._

"_You're welcome," An unknown voice rasped._

_Crafty looked up, only to see the tallest creature she had ever seen. Thin, but still tall. The serpent before her looked down at the Smurfling, his lavender eyes seeming not normal. They seemed more feral and not in their right state of mind._

"_Oh, thank you," Crafty said to the cobra. "It was nice of you to do that."_

"_Of course. Say, would you like to play a game?" the cobra asked, the last part sounding awfully ominous._

"_Okay," Crafty smiled, ignoring the uneasiness she felt. "I'm Crafty. What's your name?"_

"_Ipati, little one," Ipati said. "Do you know of the game 'Predator and Prey'."_

"_No," Crafty shrugged. "Is it like hide and seek? Or tag?"_

"_Yes yes, tag. It is much like tag, only the one who is it must tackle the 'prey' to the ground," Ipati explained, a hungry glint in his eyes. _

"_Yeah!" Crafty threw her hands up in joy. She then threw herself at Ipati, making him grunt harshly and down into the flowers. _

"_You're it!" Crafty giggled, pushing herself up off of him and running into the flower patch._

_Ipati spread his hood wide and hissed, darting right after her. Many times Crafty eluded the cobra and his strikes. After a few minutes, Crafty suddenly darted right behind him, jumped over his back, and went around. Unfortunately, Ipati wasn't in his right state of mind and, instead, went under his body and back around through the circle he had created. _

_He stopped and gagged, looking down and seeing that he had made a knot out of himself and cut oxygen out of his lungs. He squirmed and gasped on the ground, flattening the flowers as he tried to untangle himself. _

"_Ipati? Are you okay?" Crafty tilted her head, approaching the cobra. "You don't look good."_

_Ipati merely used his tail to point frantically at the knot in his throat before his eyes shut and he went limp. _

_Crafty casually looked around and perked. She climbed up on a vine nearby and crawled out onto a not-too-thick, not-too-thin three branch and jumped down while holding onto it. _

_Just as she predicted, she landed right on the lump that was Ipati's knot. She took the tip of the tree branch and stuck it into the little space that there was and held it there. She slowly backed up until her feet were touching the ground before-_

FWAP! _She let go of the tree branch and it and Ipati went flying way up in the air. She followed the form of the cobra as he went up. And up. And up._

"_Whoops," Crafty stated. _

_Fortunately, a few seconds later and just as she predicted, Ipati landed flat in front of Crafty. Also, as predicted, the knot in his throat was gone._

"_Uggh," Ipati blinked his lavender eyes, now seeming a lot more clear, focused, and alert. "Why did you do that?"_

_Crafty shrugged innocently and childishly replied, "Mama always told me that if a knot's not in a rope, it's not a good one, especially when it's in hair. They hurt when you brush them," she winced slightly as she rubbed her hair. _

_Ipati suddenly looked her up and down before asking, "What are you, anyway? You don't look like a mouse."_

"_I'm not a mouse, silly! I'm a Smurfling!" Crafty giggled out. _

"_What is Smurfling? And why are you blue?" Ipati said._

"_You're funny! I like you!" Crafty giggled again, hugging Ipati on the snout. Ipati looked at her unsure before shrugging (as best as a snake could, anyway) and closing his eyes, pressing his snout into the Smurfling's body._

* * *

"Man, those were good times," Crafty smiled, shaking her head in amusement.

"Mama never did forgive Ipati for trying to eat you," Wittette said.

"How can I?" Mama humphed. "He tried to eat my baby!"

"I outwitted him, didn't I?" Crafty pointed out.

"And nearly killed me, too," Ipati grumbled.

"I just can't believe you got your tail handed to you by a toddler," Jo snickered.

"I was hungry, I was tired, and her adorableness threw me off, okay?!" Ipati hissed.

"He ain't wrong," Gutsy pulled Crafty close to him and licked her cheek. "Yer _very_ adorable."

"Is that really all you have to say? _Adorable_? I thought you loved me!" Crafty pouted and turned away from him with a huff.

"Oooh, you're in trouble," Jo crooned while all the others laughed.

"What? No! I meant...uh," Gutsy rubbed the back of his neck before replying, "I just mean it's only _one _thing about ye. Dere's so much more te you den yer adorability-"

Crafty interrupted with a chuckle as she turned to him, "Smurf, you're dumb. Thank smurfness that you're so lovable," she pressed herself against him and wrapped her arms around his waist. His shoulders sagged with relief and he wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

Morgana and Ichabod looked at them strangely, then at each other, and then at Papa and Mama. Ichabod asked unsure, "Are they always like this?"

"Yes, are they?" Mama turned to the elder Smurf with an arched eyebrow.

"Like you wouldn't believe," Papa chuckled.

"One time Gutsy tried to steal Crafty's hat like she does to him from behind, and she ended up flipping him over and onto the ground," Livy said.

"Talk about a knockout," Ichabod grinned. "Way to go, Crafty!"

"Not to be a wet blanket here, but could we please get back on topic?" Xavier asked.

Ichabod cleared his throat and continued, "Yes. Well, Ipati had said something about how she was cursed by the Rod of Reminiscence and so we decided to follow him."

Crafty's eyes snapped open and they darted to Ichabod worriedly as Papa asked, "Well why did you come now? Ipati came here nearly three years ago."

"That's where it got strange. Ipati said that she was close and told us to wait at our home camp on top of that mountain," Ichabod pointed and everyone turned to see, in the far distance, the peak of a tall mountain. "He left and...well, he never came back."

"That's because that Smurf _bit_ me," Ipati pointed a tail at Wild Smurf, who growled lowly at him, "that Smurf _stabbed_ me," then at Wooly, "that beast _slashed_ me," he accused Xavier, who flattened his ears and bared his teeth in a growl, "and my tail was tied to a tree by those blue mini 'Craftys'!" he finally pointed at the Smurflings.

"She has taught us well," Snappy smirked, giving Nat a high four.

"Wow. They put you through a lot, didn't they?" Morgana chuckled.

"Oh! I have not even begun what they've done!" Ipati hissed indignantly. "Not even a day later, I get beaten snout to tail by a winged-Smurf! And to put cherry on top of all of that, I wake up and about to get Crafty when _he _shows up!" he directed a glare straight at Gutsy. "I have fought countless enemies but they've never been Scottish and I never will fight Scottish men. Have you seen how vicious they get? They kill for their girlfriend!"

"Whoa, whoa!" Gutsy shouted, pulling away from Crafty and marching right up to the cobra. "Ho_w _dare ye call'er me girlfriend!? She's me fiance, ye numptie!"

"OWWCH!" Ipati drew back as Gutsy threw a punch at his snout. "See what I mean?! I already got my tail beaten by Smurfs and a fellow Creatugo, I was not about get myself killed for Crafty! Our friendship is not worth _that_! No offense, Crafty."

"None taken," Crafty waved a hand nonchalantly.


	15. The Father Life Giver

**Good day, everyone! All I have to say about the delay is that this chapter was almost finished, and then everything got erased somehow and I had to start from scratch. On the bright side, its extra long for your reading pleasure **_**and **_**it's the one chapter you've all been waiting patiently for: the chapter where you meet the second and final main antagonist of the story…well, not meet **_**in person**_**, but you find out about him and a little bit of his history. But before that, let's answer the reviews!**

**babysmurfrock- Thank you very much. I think you along with everyone else will really appreciate this chapter.**

**Chloe- Misunderstanding? I think that Ipati was just nearly dying of starvation and Crafty, being a Smurfling, didn't necessarily know any better. Yet she still had the smarts to kick his tail. **

**Zinka17- I'm glad you liked it. You're actually going to see another flashback of Crafty in this one too. **

**Benny- Yup. Ice Age bug, but you have to admit it: what kind of writer would I be if I **_**didn't **_**do it? Crafty's friends will be there to help Crafty, they just won't necessarily be **_**with **_**her. Sorry. As for Gutsy licking her cheek, I just thought it would add a cute factor. He kinda was refreshed on what he did as a weresmurf and just does it to be adorable and get Crafty's attention. In a way, he is reverting back to a weresmurf.**

**Now, Ipati isn't really snobbish about fighting Scots, he just refuses to because if they're fighting for their girl/boyfriend, they **_**will **_**kill you. No question. If you so much as try to come at their S.O. with a weapon, you're dead. Kind of like the movie **_**Law Abiding Citizen: **_**"**_**If they want you dead, you're dead." **_

**I thought it would be a nice touch to add how snakes aren't always loyal, but they also live up to their word and Crafty was aware of it. Now, I don't want to be stereotypical, but snakes are mostly known for their deception, but I think that if you do them a favor, they **_**will **_**pay you back. At least, that's how I'm going to write the snakes in this story.**

**anon reader- I believe you're mixing up this chapter with the last one. But thank you very much for saying that.**

**Guest- I'm glad you think of Ipati that way. And how I came up with the name? Well, it was about in the middle of **_**Cupid's Arrow**_** when I decided to make his character. I was looking up Russian names because, well, as you would have read from the second story from Xavier, he was born and raised in Russia. So, I came across **_**Ipati**_** which means "most high, supreme" in Russian.**

**Sapphire777- I'm so sorry for you tragedy. I hope everything's all right now. Anyway, it's okay. I do hope you liked that little scene with Xavier and Misty. I thought it was very cute. I can answer those questions in order: Yes, Ipati's a good guy. Yes **_**and **_**No, the Drakonus in charge is their son but not in the way you think. And yes, he did go insane after Crafty left.**

**As a matter of fact, since the weresmurf/smurfpire incident was such a memorable event for Gutsy and Crafty, that's exactly why Gutsy does it. Good job, Sapphy. I think the most humiliating part about that scene with Crafty and Ipati was that she wasn't even trying to outwit him. Ha ha!**

**Candy Girl- I know what you mean. It's the last quartile of my senior year in high school and I have a ton of projects to work on, but let it be known that I have not forgotten these stories! Except maybe the parodies…he he. But don't worry! I'll have an update for them ASAP!**

**anon reader- Whoops. My bad. There were only supposed to be three Smurflings. Sorry. **

**SmallSunshine- Playing with fire with fiery red fur is right! Xavier should know better, but I can't help it. Badgers are "independent creatures" as Xavier says. Crafty is aware of what Ipati is and though it's sad, it's the truth. Snakes are just not the type of creatures that stick with ya through the tough stuff. Disclaimer time! **

**I only own Crafty, the Smurfettes, Creatugos, Hummer, Benevolent, Bronzo, and the Drakonai. Misty is owned by Sapphire777, Livy and Nanu are owned by flowerpower71, Jo is owned by CartoonCaster21, Noctuma belongs to Benny, and the Smurfs, Johan, and Peewit belong to Peyo. Let's get'er done!**

"Your majesty! Your majesty!" Johan and Livy dashed right into the throne room at the Good King's castle, where the king himself was seated on his throne, though it was apparent that he was undeniably bored, not like it was a surprise to them. The only thing that kept _them _from going insane was the occurrence of recent events with the Smurfs, the Creatugos, and the Drakonai.

"Yes, Johan and Livy?" he mumbled, lifting his head slightly.

"Good! You're bored," Livy started. She clasped her hands together excitedly as she said, "What would you think if we said we have some guests stay here for a few days?"

"Royal guests, I might add," Johan added. Many of the servants stopped their work and perked up at the thought of new royalty arriving at the castle. This had definitely

"Guests? _Royal_ guests?! How wonderful!" The king clapped enthusiastically. "Bring them in! Bring them in!"

Jo came in through the doorway and stepped off to the side as she announced in a fake, snobbish voice, "Presenting their royal highnesses from the far away wherever land of Drakoi, King Ichabod and Queen Morgana."

Ichabod and Morgana stuck their heads out from the archway, earning many shocked gasps from the people in the throne room, and looked at Jo strangely before the male Drakonus asked, "Was that really necessary?"

"MONSTER!" One of the servants cried out, making the rest of them go into complete chaos. Morgana and Ichabod stepped through, though their dirty, ripped robes didn't present a less-threatening pose for the people.

"No no! It's okay! They're with us!" Livy shouted, trying to calm the masses. It didn't really work, even if anyone in the panicked room could even hear her.

"We truly don't mean any harm upon you or your people, good human king," Morgana calmly stated and bowed her head in respect. "We come here out of unjust banishment and aid from a dear friend of ours."

"SILENCE!" The king bellowed, silencing the chaotic servers and freezing them like statues. "This is no way to treat our guests! Now set up the dining hall on the double! I'm sure that our guests are famished."

"Yes, your majesty," many of the servants bowed before rushing off to prepare dinner. Some of them hesitated, but went off anyway, either to obey their king or to get away from the dragon-like creatures.

"I'm so sorry about that," the king apologized as the teens and the Drakonai approached his throne. "It is a great pleasure to have you in my home."

"It's very nice to be here," Ichabod nodded, looking around the castle with overwhelming interest. "So strange…"

"What's strange?" The king asked with a raised eyebrow, the teens also confused.

"You're home seems to be entirely made of stone," Ichabod explained. "We would never use such a thing for building our homes."

Livy, Johan, and Jo looked at each other strangely. If they didn't use stone, what did they use? Wood? Metal? Glass?

"What _do _you use?" Johan inquired.

"Simple, we use the magma from our home volcanoes, build it into any shape we please, and let it solidify," Morgana said as if it were no big deal. "The magma is so abundant that we can destroy our homes and start from scratch if we so much as don't like how positioning is. That, and it makes good for growing our rare orchids and fruit."

"So you guys must get your Vitamin C then, huh?" Jo asked jokingly.

"What's Vitamin C?" Ichabod asked, tilting his head.

"She means you guys get plenty of fruit to eat," Livy interrupted, elbowing her friend in the side.

Ichabod and Morgana looked at each other, then let out a cheerful laugh. Morgana shook her head as she explained, "Oh, no! We don't _eat _the fruit! Fruit's for the herbivores and omnivores. We are full-fledged _carnivores_. Frankly, the only difference between us and the wild animals are we like to add spices and sauces for our meat."

The four humans smiled in a friendly way, but looked at each other from the corners of their eyes, each telling the other of how nervous they were when Morgana said _carnivore_ with such enthusiasm. It made them think that if they were _that_ full-fledged if they had any liking to their kind of meat.

"Really?" Livy asked, keeping a smile on her face. "What kind of meat do you guys like?"

"Oh, just your average, everyday meats: pork, goat, hawk, shark, and my personal favorite, human," Ichabod listed casually.

The entire room went silent, the kind of silent that if a pin were to drop, anyone could hear it. The looks on the faces of the humans could only be described as horrified.

"I'm kidding!" The male Drakonus laughed, slapping a clawed hand on his head. "You should've seen the looks on your faces! I've never even _seen_ a human until today! Ha ha!"

"Oh, funny," Johan laughed half heartedly. The others started to nervously laugh along, hoping to lift the awkward moment.

"No. We have no desire for human flesh, anyhow. My favorite meal to eat is monk seal," Ichabod said, licking his chops at the very mention of his favorite dish.

They all looked at each other in confusion, before turning back to the Drakonai with Johan asking, "Erm, what exactly _are _monk seals?"

"You would love it," Ichabod said, waving a clawed hand as if they all already knew what they were. He then began to explain, "The only thing that's hard is cutting them open when they squirm."

Livy and the King winced a bit as he continued, "What you want to do is to capture the biggest, strongest, and fattest of the bunch. It gives you plenty of meat to go around _and _all the fat gives it all the more flavor when you simmer it, though the blood and its innards are always a nightmare to get rid of once it splatters out."

Morgana gave a nervous smile at how uncomfortable the humans were with hearing this. It looked as if their smiles were starting to become more and more strained. She lightly elbowed her husband, though he never even seemed to respond to her. Her smile faded as she elbowed him all the more harder and still she got no response from him.

"Oh, just the way the blubber simmers when you boil it in deer blood and tarragon sauce-"

"Ichabod!" Morgana slapped her mate on his head. "Stop it! You're making them uncomfortable. And you're only making _me _hungry."

She looked at them, noticing that they had relaxed a great deal as she said, "Anyway, we do trade our fruit and flowers for other things such as iron, silk, and of course, different varieties of meat. It's quite a wonderful system."

Ichabod looked around strangely, asking, "Say, where did that little blonde fellow go? He was with us no more than a moment ago."

"Peewit?" The king quirked an eyebrow, looking around as well. "I'm sure he's here somewhere. It's nearly dinnertime, you know. He's probably just bothering the chefs for some appetizers."

"Actually, sire, I believe he's still in the stables with Biquette. I think he knows it won't be long before she's gone for good," Johan said, frowning a bit in pity.

"Oh? The goat?" Morgana raised a non-existent eyebrow as she used her toe claws to feel around the the carpet underneath. "What seems to be the problem with her?"

"Looks like she's really sick. Not really much we can do for her. Poor thing," Livy shook her head sadly.

"Yeah. Poor Peewit. And Biquette, too," Jo blew out a breath of air.

"Why not just ask Crafty to heal her? I'm sure she'd be more than happy to-OWW!" Ichabod hissed, rubbing his arm. His slitted eyes went to Morgana as she glared at him, "What was that for?"

"Forgive my husband. He can't help but blabber about things that should be kept unsaid," the female Drakonus growled, not taking her blue eyes off of him. The entire room went silent, nobody saying anything after something so…cryptic was said.

"Um…I think I'm gonna go and see if dinner's ready," Jo awkwardly said, slowly walking backwards, then bolting down the hall o the kitchen.

"Hold on, Jo! I'll come and help with, uh, the appetizers!" Livy shouted after her, running as best as her purple dress could help it.

Just as she was about to get to the kitchen doors, she was pulled roughly to the side and into the storage room. Pulling herself out of the grip, Jo shushed her and locked the door.

"What is wrong with you?!" Livy snapped, keeping her voice at whisper.

"The real question is what's wrong with those giant lizards," Jo replied, completely ignoring her friend's irritation. "They're hiding something."

"Because Morgana hitting Ichabod for saying something he shouldn't have definitely didn't raise any red flags, right?" Livy asked blankly, raising an eyebrow at Jo.

"The point," Jo put a hand up, "is that they know something about Crafty that we don't. We're gonna have to find out what."

Livy looked around, as if she were looking for people to look at Jo like she were insane, "And we can't just ask Crafty because…?"

"We can do that if you want to do it the 'easy' way," Jo air quoted. "Just let me have this, girly. I need some spy work to do!"

"Fine," Livy whisper shouted. "Let's get dinner first. Then we'll do some snooping."

"I like the sound of that," Jo smiled in an evil way.

"You always do, Jo."

* * *

"Jo, it's hopeless! They're gonna know we're spying on them!" Livy exasperated, she and Jo in the library, coming up with ideas on just how they were going to get information out of the two Drakonai.

"You give up too easy. If there's anything I've learned from those detective shows is that the only way to get the information you want is to be sneaky," Jo explained, turning the page in a book.

"You mean like crawling through air vents or planting walkie talkies to listen in on them?"

"Exactly!" Jo gave her a thumbs up. "Now you're thinking like a sneak. We should do one of those."

"If only it were another five hundred years into the future," Livy rolled her emerald eyes.

The doors to the library slammed open, making the girls give out silent yelps and hide themselves into the couch. They heard footsteps rush in and the doors slam shut before hearing,

"What in the name of Yuro were you thinking when you said that to them?!"

It was Morgana's voice. Jo looked to Livy with a shrug and a grin, "I was hoping to be in a vent, but this works too. It's not as crowded."

"I just thought that it was something they could use. I know it's just a goat but she means a lot to this Peewit and they mean a lot to Crafty! What kind of reptile would I be if I kept that secret?" They heard Ichabod ask.

"A _normal _one," Morgana answered. "We swore to Crafty _and_ to Favian to keep her Life Giving powers a secret! My dear, your heart is in the right place, but how do you know we're not walking into a trap? Not _every_one can be trusted."

Livy and Jo looked at each other, completely confused. _Life Giving?_ Jo mouthed to her, hoping she knew something. Unfortunately, Livy shook her head in confirmation.

"Well, Crafty does. I don't see why we can't tell them. I mean come on! What more proof do you need? They helped us when we had no shelter, they're allowing us to stay as long as we need to, and they even gave us a full table of meat! It's no monk seal, but it was still nice."

"Don't you think our trust with Crafty and the _elder _of the Creatugos is just a little more important?"

"I never said that! What's the worst that could happen if we told them?"

"Yeah, what's the worst that could happen?" Jo asked, poking her head over the couch.

"Miss Joannie!" The two Drakonai were taken aback at the fact that they were no longer alone. Or never alone to begin with.

"Way to go, Agent J-O," Livy mumbled, getting up with her raven-haired friend.

"And Miss Olivia! Hello!" Ichabod greeted, straining a sharp-toothed smile. "How much of this did you hear?"

"Well, we've been lying on this couch for about half an hour now. So, you tell us," Jo smirked at them.

The fake smiles on their faces immediately vanished and Morgana ran a golden, clawed hand down her scaly face, "We might as well tell them. They won't stop asking questions if they know this much now."

"Great! So…is Crafty, like, a healer or something?" Jo asked as Ichabod and Morgana spread their gigantic wings and glided over their heads and landed on the rug in front of the large fireplace, their flapping wings fanning at the lit flames.

"Yes. And no," Ichabod shrugged, his bronze wings folding into his newly sewn up robe. "Crafty is a Life Giver, you see. Much different from your average healer."

Jo and Livy looked at each other, clearly not getting it. They turned back to them, Livy asking, "Different how?"

"You see," Morgana interrupted. "A normal healer may heal small wounds immediately and use ounces of energy that could possibly kill the healer. A Life Giver can heal any living thing as long as they are…what's the right wording? Hmm…past the point of no return, I believe?"

"Huh?" Jo tilted her head.

"If all else fails, get a Life Giver," Ichabod clarified. "Their magic will only work on those who are on the very brink of death. They don't lose any energy at all and their patients are as healthy as the day their born. The only problem really is the anchor drawback."

"What?" Livy arched her eyebrows. "I have studied sorcery for years and I have never heard of that."

"Well it only applies to Life Givers, really," Morgana explained. "You see, take the magic of a Life Giver like…" she looked around, then brightened as she plucked a purple flower from a nearby vase, "this flower."

"Um, okay," Jo nodded.

"Let's say that this stem is Crafty," she ran a finger down the green stem, "and these petals will be the ones she heals. Now, a Life Giver's magic only works so much. The only thing you can't really die from are old age and many diseases. If one of her healed ones dies," she snapped a petal off from the flower, "nothing major happens. The magic used to heal them transfers back to her to heal another. However, when Crafty dies or heaven forbid she is killed," Morgana huffed, sending small amounts of flaming embers at the stem, which burned and moved to the petals very quickly, "then so shall the healed ones."

"Yikes. That's kinda harsh," Livy replied. She quirked an eyebrow as she asked, "Wait. Does that mean if you're healed by a Life Giver, you'll live as long as they do?"

Ichabod shrugged, "That's what we think. If we had that kind of magic, all the good that could be done would be infinite."

"What do you mean _if _you had that kind of magic? Can't you just learn it?"

"Heavens, no!" Morgana answered, waving her hands in denial. "Life Giver magic can only be wielded by a Smurf or Smurfette. Even if it wasn't, it is something you are born with. It cannot be taught."

"Then how do you know so much about it?" Jo asked sharply, pointing an accused finger at them. Livy scowled and grabbed her arm, pulling it down roughly.

"Quite simple, actually," Ichabod started, reaching into his robe. "We know from this. It was written by a powerful Drakonian sorcerer."

Out of his robe he pulled a thick, black leathered book. The title was etched into the leather itself with what seemed like claw marks, but it was in English and read perfectly, "The Blue Miracles." All Livy and Jo could do was have their jaws hang agape. The thing was twice as thick as any spell book that they've ever seen. If not, three times as thick.

"How can creatures _that small_ have history as magicians _that big_?!" Jo asked, her blue eyes wide.

"Indeed, it is quite a read," Morgana said as Ichabod slammed the large text onto the table and opened the book. "But it really only tells of what we already told you, some side effects, and of course, the history."

Livy and Jo gathered around the table, Ichabod running through the pages which held ancient yet legible writing on yellowing parchment.

"Hey hey! Go back!" Livy said, grabbing onto the pages and flipping them back. She stopped and pointed at a picture, "Who's that Smurf?"

The Smurf in the picture…actually didn't seem much like a Smurf to Livy and Jo. He was obviously a Smurf due to his blue skin and familiar facial features. He just had such a gruff and rugged face and his smurfy blue eyes were just…not smurfy. They actually seemed cold, hard, and unforgiving.

As for his appearance, he wore a navy blue, rawhide trench coat whose sleeves were hanging at his sides with what looked like a gray turtleneck underneath. He wore the same white trousers they saw their own Smurfs wear only instead of a regular Smurf hat, he wore a white sea captain's hat lined with gold lacing and a golden anchor at the center. "The Father Life Giver" was named at the top of the picture.

"That, Miss Livy, is the Father Life Giver, Sailor Smurf. He is the very first Life Giver," Ichabod read from the writing. "It is said that he has the ultimate power of all the Life Givers when he discovered it billions of years ago."

"Wow. The guy had a lot of power, huh?" Jo asked, for once actually interested in a book.

"He still does. Nobody knows where he got the power, but what is true about him is that he's immortal now. He's still alive," Morgana replied.

Livy and Jo slowly lifted their heads and turned to Morgana, looking at her as if she had grown a second head. Morgana only nodded in confirmation and they just went back to the book.

"'A master shapeshifter, expert at manipulation and deception, and controller over all waters, Sailor Smurf is and will always be the strongest and most cunning of all Life Givers. Even his creature form, the ribbon seal, strikes fear into many of his countless enemies and even some of his loyal subjects: the creatures of the deep,'" Livy read. She raised an eyebrow and turned to the Drakonai, "Creature form?"

"Yes, another power of the Life Givers. They are able to turn into a creature to use either for combat or just to hide from unwanted eyes. Their forms are usually decided on their personalities," Ichabod elaborated.

"I hope Crafty's is cool. Like a hawk!" Jo exclaimed. "Or maybe a velociraptor! That would be so awesome!"

Livy looked at her strangely, "A velociraptor? Really Jo?"

Jo looked at her in disbelief, "Yes, really! Have you even watched Jurassic Park 3? They're the smartest things that ever walked the planet. They said so themselves!"

"It was a _movie_, Jo. We don't know that she'll be one."

"Fine, but if Crafty starts growing scales, sharp teeth, and a big toe claw, don't say I didn't say so," Jo smiled cheekily.

With a heavy sigh, Livy shook her head and went back to the book. Her eyebrows furrowed again and she asked, "Am I reading this right? It says that nobody at all is supposed to know about the existence of a Life Giver."

"Oh it's right, alright," Ichabod responded solemnly. "You're not supposed to know about them and even the writer of this book was not supposed to know of them."

"So, if you weren't supposed to know about them, how did you know Crafty was one?" Jo asked.

Ichabod chuckled roughly, "That, my friends, is a tale I never get tired of telling."

* * *

_A younger Ichabod, though not much younger, gasped and panted as he used his shriveled walking stick o help him walk throughout the dense forests of the surrounding islands of his home and kingdom._

"You see, my dear Morgana was due to have our first child, but she grew very ill. Deathly ill. Not even our best healers could help her condition, so I set out to find a cure to save her and my unborn child."

_Finally, he just couldn't take it and he collapsed, his chest heaving from exhaustion. Feeling completely worn out, he just closed his eyes and let himself rest. It felt like only a few minutes had passed when he felt a slight nudging at his snout. _

"_Excuse me? Are you all right?"_

_His yellowish, cat-like eyes flashed open in an instant. What looked like a teenage version of Crafty stood in front of his snout. She had her brown hair in a braidy lady hairstyle with a few bangs covering her forehead and slightly over her eyes_

"_Is he dead or something?" The male Drakonus' eyes drifted to the Smurfette's right to see a pair of black webbed feet with a white feathered belly. Looking up, he saw also a teenage version of Aurora. She was only just over twice Crafty's height and had a bundle of black feathers growing on her head, flipping down to cover her left eye._

_Crafty frowned and rolled her eyes, "He just opened his eyes, Aurora. What do _you_ smurf?"_

"_Pardon me? Smurf?" Ichabod asked weakly, lifting his head slightly. "Are you…are you a Smurfette?"_

"_Well, yeah," Crafty shrugged, dismissing the uneasiness she felt near the reptile. "Crafty Smurfette, actually. Who are you?"_

"_And just what do you think you're doing here?" Aurora sassily put her flippers on her hips. "This is supposed to be a secret place."_

"_You've met my moody friend, Aurora," Crafty said casually, jabbing a thumb at Aurora. _

"_Ichabod. My name is Ichabod," he responded, slowly getting to his knees._

"Hold on," Jo interrupted. "How did you find out Crafty was a Life Giver again?"

"I'm getting to that part!" Ichabod snapped, then proceeded to explain, "I had already read the book countless times and knew only a Smurf or Smurfette could possess the powers of a Life Giver. I didn't know it was Crafty at first, but then something amazing happened right in front of my eyes that only confirmed that she was one."

"_What brings you out to this part of the jungle, anyway?" Aurora asked, sitting on a rock near the river with Crafty and Ichabod as company. A pile of fish was sat next to her and even though she offered to share, even with Ichabod though she was still skeptical of him, but both the Drakonus and the Smurfette respectfully declined._

"_I am on a quest, you might say," he replied, blowing out a small cloud of black smoke through his nostrils. "It's important that I get back to it right away. As soon as I rest, of course." _

"_Well, what're you looking for? Maybe we can help you out," Crafty asked, taking a bite out of her Smurfberry. _

"_Speak for yourself. My dad wants me back at the CPPF in an hour," Aurora said, gulping down a trout. _

"_It is not necessary for you to help, but thank you for keeping me company," Ichabod explained sadly. _

_Aurora suddenly lifted a non-existent eyebrow as she spotted something in the river coming their way. It was kind of oval shaped and milky white, kind of like what an egg would look like._

_Her smurfy blue eyes widened, _It is an egg! A drowning egg!

"_Egg!" Aurora gasped, slapping her flipper down on the river and creating a wall of ice above it. _

"_Huh? What?" Crafty snapped to the emperor penguin. Ichabod also turned his head and stood up as he squinted his yellowish eyes, trying to see what it was Aurora was trying to retrieve._

_The egg hit the wall, twirling its way to shore just out flipper's reach for Aurora. _

"_Curse these stubby legs! Mmmph!" Aurora grunted as she wriggled her flippers in a desperate attempt to bring the egg to shore before the unborn creature inside would die. "I can't reach it!"_

"_I'm on it!" Crafty shouted, leaping into action and onto Aurora's slick back and into her flippers. "Come on! A little farther!" _

"_I'm trying! You're not exactly the candidate for reaching over long distances, you know!" _

"_Unless you want that egg to die, keep the insults coming!"_

"_What's going on? What happened?" Ichabod asked, still a little confused as to what the situation was._

"_Egg! In the river!" Aurora squeaked as she slammed her eyes shut, straining herself to stretch her flippers even further out._

_Ichabod trailed to the end of her flippers, where Crafty had her arms stretched towards the egg. He tilted his head, curious as to why they would try to salvage something that is probably already dead. Even if it were alive when they get it out, it seems that it would be very unlikely that it would still be alive._

"_I-I got it!" Crafty shouted, the egg swirling into her arms. It was _then _that Ichabod saw something extraordinary._

_As Crafty's hands flattened on the egg's smooth surface, her hands glowed with a faint, bluish aura. The male Drakonai's eyes widened as the light left her hands and seeped into the egg, though it seemed to go unnoticed to the two females as Aurora pulled Crafty back onto shore._

"_Phew! That was close!" Crafty gasped, setting he egg down and draping her body over it, taking in rapid breaths._

"_Is it still alive in there?" Aurora tilted her head, using the tip of her flipper to poke at the egg._

"_I should think so," Ichabod whispered, his eyes still wide and has not yet been taken away from Crafty._

_The egg suddenly jerked, making Crafty yelp as she was thrown off and face first into the dirt. Finally Ichabod's eyes drifted to the egg, the very thing he thought to be dead and surely wouldn't be brought back._

"_We've got ourselves a hatcher!" Crafty grinned as she rolled onto her knees and stayed beside the jerking egg. _

"_What is it? What is it? WHAT IS IT?" Aurora excitedly squealed, hopping up and down as she clapped her flippers together anxiously._

_A part of the egg suddenly burst open, a small, bronze clawed foot kicked out, another one appearing not too far away. _

"_Looks like it's a…reptile?" Crafty raised an eyebrow. "What the heck kinda reptile lays their egg near a river, anyway?"_

_The bottom end broke open and a long, thick tail flattened out, swishing a bit as the egg continued to shake. Finally, the top part completely broke apart as the creature inside squirmed. The creature made a strange squeaking sound, like it was some reptilian call._

"_It's…a crocodile?" Aurora asked, now losing her enthusiasm that she was once filled with._

_The little crocodile squeaked and squirmed as it rolled onto its feet, shaking itself of the gooey essence of the egg. It was entirely bronze in color except for its eyes. They were slitted, like a cat's, and they were a bright, smurfy blue as it looked around the world it had just been born into. Black splotches covered its back and the tip of his tail. _

"_I think he's cute," Crafty smiled as she patted her hand on the crocodile's snout, who closed its eyes and seemed to growl in content. _

"_What makes you so sure it's a he?" Aurora asked, wincing a bit at how her best friend seemed so fond of the creature._

"_Smurfette's intuition," Crafty simply replied. "What do you think, Ichabod?"_

_She furrowed her eyebrows when she got no reply. She turned around and saw that the Drakonus seemed to have a blank look on his face. _

"_Ichabod? You all right?" _

_He shook his head and looked down at her, "Yes, yes. I'm fine. I do believe it is a he, as you say. I must ask you, though…" _

"_Yeah?" Crafty asked, turning her attention back to petting the infant reptile._

"_Well, I wanted to ask a favor of you…"_

"_Yeah?" Aurora asked suspiciously, crossing her flippers as her sense of danger for him didn't cease. _

"_I need you to come to my kingdom immediately!" Ichabod blurted out, slapping his clawed hands over his mouth. _

_Crafty and Aurora turned to him, looking taken aback at such a forward command. It was either that, or it was that he had just said it was _his _kingdom. Only meaning…_

"_Y-You're a _king_?" Crafty asked in a whisper, ceasing the petting on the baby croc's head. He squeaked in protest and pushed his head into her chest to get her attention._

"_Crazy lizard man says what now?" Aurora asked, lowering her head and her eyes staring up at him. She frowned heavily as she snapped, "No way in all of Antarctica is she goin' _any_where with you!"_

"_You don't understand, though! I need her assistance! I'm in desperate need of a healer!" Ichabod dropped to his knees, his eyes boring into Crafty's filled with desperation._

_Crafty merely furrowed her eyebrows at him, having no clue what he was even talking about. Aurora's beak merely dropped a bit in irritation as she gave out a scoff._

"Wait," Livy said, interrupting the story. "So Crafty never even knew she was a Life Giver?"

"Not until I had told her later that day, no," Ichabod answered.

"_A healer? Are you serious right now?" Aurora narrowed her eyes, crossing her flippers. _

"_What can I do to help?" Crafty suddenly asked, stepping forward with the little bronze crocodile waddling behind her as he tried to get her attention yet again. _

_The two looked at her, one with great relief and the other with complete disbelief._

"_You cannot be serious right now," Aurora said, shaking her head at her, giving her the signal to get away while she could._

"_I _am _serious, Aurora. Stay out of this!" Crafty snapped at her. Aurora's narrowed eyes widened again and her non-existent eyebrows shot up, then she humphed and turned away on her webbed feet. She walked towards the river and looked at the Smurfette over her shoulder._

"_If you're not back by sunset, I'm telling dad to send over a squad to get you, Crafty," she said. She sent a quick glare at Ichabod before leaping into the river, leaping out of the river as she traveled down the river._

_Crafty shook her head, sighing as she said, "Look. I'm not much of a "healer" as you think I might be, but you really seem like you need help. So, if you really think I'll be able to help you, I'll go with you."_

_Ichabod said nothing, but smiled at her, a genuine smile that showed off his sharp teeth. His eyes showed how ecstatic he was, though he was very good at holding in his excitement. _

"_Thank you. Thank you ever so much! I don't know how I could ever repay you, my friend!" He scooped both Crafty and the little crocodile in his large, clawed hands, holding them close. The baby croc growled happily again, content at being given attention again. _

"_Hold on there! I'm not even sure if I can help you," Crafty laughed, standing up in his hands. "But why not? Mama always told me I have unexpected ways in helping people." _

You have no idea, _Ichabod chuckled at the thought. He then said, "We have no time to waste, then!" _

_His large, lightly bronze colored wings spread from his back and flapped and flapped, lifting them slowly off of the ground. _

"_Whoa! You can fly?" Crafty breathed, peering over the edge of his hands as they hovered off of the ground. "Why the smurf were you walking in the first place when you could've flown?" _

"_Too much energy to waste, not enough time to rest!" Ichabod shouted, as his wings created so much noise. He shot off from the island they were on and out over the ocean, flashing over the water at a frightening speed. _

_The crocodile jumped up, snapping his jaws on a passing dragonfly, gingerly taking it into its mouth. Crafty smiled and patted his head as she laughed, "Your first meal on your first flight on your first day. What a way to start life!"_

"_You should give him a name," Ichabod smiled down at her. "It seems that he'll want to be with you from now on, so it's only fitting to give him a name."_

"_You're right," Crafty said, now thinking of possible names for the crocodile. She looked down at the reptile and smiled, "I think I'll call him Bronzo. Ya like the name Bronzo?"_

_The crocodile squeaked, pressing himself against the Smurfette affectionately. It seemed that he was happy with the name he was given._

"_Ha! I think he likes it!" Ichabod laughed._

* * *

**There ya have it. By the way, Yuro, the name Morgana mentioned, is the Drakonus' version of God, so you know. Now, the flashback isn't over just yet, so it will continue on in the next chapter. I decided to do it like this since well, this chapter is long enough and it's been a while since I've left ya guys on a cliffhanger. Don't worry, though. The updates will be more frequent now. All of my projects for the rest of the year in school are done, so it will be easier. Bye!**


	16. The Law of Love

**(Frosty walks out dressed as a The Lorax with a furry orange suit and a light orange mustache)**

**(clears throat while holding up a notecard)**

_**Greetings to all who come today**_

_**To read of true love in an unusual way.**_

_**With Drakonai and Life Givers, **_

_**With humans and Creatugos.**_

_**An oddball mix, as the old saying goes.**_

_**Sit back, relax, and don't dare refuse.**_

_**We shall start the story, after the reviews!**_

**Grouchy: (dressed as a Barbaloot with a scowl and crossed arms) Are you done **_**yet**_**?**

**All right! Sheesh! Let me have some fun with this. Well, as you all know, today is one of the most important days: Earth Day! So, to celebrate, we are basing the disclaimer off of the best GO GREEN movie of all time: The Lorax. Everyone here is all dressed up for it.**

**Nat: (dressed as a Humming Fish) Smurfaroo! It's fun dressing up like this!**

**Oh, and before we continue, I must add a few OCs I have come up with to make the plot more interesting in this story and the next.**

**Cyrus will be voiced by Maurice LaMarche (Balto on **_**Balto II: Wolf Quest**_**)**

**King (yes, it's just _King_) will be voiced by Danny Elfman (Jack Skellington on _The Nightmare Before Christmas_) Trust me, when you find out who he is, you'll know why I chose this voice.**

**Violette Smurfette will be voiced by Emmy Rossum (Christine Daa****é on **_**The Phantom of the Opera**_**)**

**Chilvary Smurf will be voiced by Shawn Roberts (Albert Wesker on **_**Resident Evil: Afterlife)**_

**Directette Smurfette will be voiced by Sarah Chalke (Magee on **_**Prep and Landing**_**)**

**Lullaby Smurfette will be voiced by Michelle Nicastro (Odette on **_**The Swan Princess**_**) **

**Dozette Smurfette will be voiced by Jennifer Tilly (Grace on **_**Home on the Range**_**)**

**Frivolette Smurfette will be voiced by Juliana Hansen (Ali on **_**The Land Before Time: Journey Through the Mists**_**)**

**Wiccette Smurfette will be voiced by Jennifer Hale (Thorn on **_**Scooby Doo! And the Witch's Ghost**_**)**

**Besides the point, it's time to get to the reviews!**

**Zinka17- Glad you enjoyed the update. The explanation as to why Crafty never knew why she was a Life Giver will be coming soon and may I say the scene that comes with it is **_**not **_**going to be pretty.**

**Crafty: (dressed as the young Once-ler with denim overalls with stripes and attached footing, a light blue fedora, and an elbow length white dress shirt) And she still refuses to tell me what it is. **

**That's because you'll flip out and viciously attack Sailor. Besides, don't think about it, think about Peewit and Biquette. They're one of the more dramatic focuses of the story right now.**

**Peewit: (dressed as Uncle Ubb) Yeah! Think of poor Biquette! She's sick! It's not all about you and Gutsy, ya know.**

**Crafty: Oh yeah, that reminds me. I have something for you. (waves finger)**

**Peewit: (leans down) What is it?**

**Crafty: (pulls out a Smurf Cannon) This. (pushes button)**

**(a human sized boot shoots out of the cannon)**

**Peewit: MOMMA! **_**CRASH!**_** (staggers out of a wood pile and falls face first into the dirt)**

**(looks at Crafty and shakes head) I have got to look at what you plan to do in these things from now on.**

**Crafty: Why? That was so smurfsome!**

**spannerette- I'm glad you like Bronzo and what he is. Wait till you read this chapter about him and **_**then **_**you'll be surprised. You've got it right. Sailor Smurf, The Father Life Giver, second most powerful Smurf in the world, wants Crafty and Gutsy apart. **_**For good**_**. And don't worry about blabbering. I like it when the reviews are like that.**

**Chloe- I try not to worry about the time, but I can't help it. Even without school, there are still important things I have to attend to.**

**flowerpower71- Sorry to say that there won't be many chapters where Livy and Jo appear that much, but there will be some in this story and perhaps in the next part. I know I really hate it when-**

_**In the middle of summer!**_

_**Always golden in the sky!**_

_**Always golden when the day met the night!**_

**Sorry! I'm so sorry! That's mine! Just one minute! (takes cell phone out of pocket and answers) Hello? This is **_**who**_**? Uh, sure. Just a sec. (hands phone down to Crafty) It's for you.**

**Crafty: (grabs onto phone and stands it up) Hello? *grins widely* Really? You saw that? Well I'm glad you liked it. I totally got the idea from you. (puts hand over phone) It's the Once-ler. He really liked how I used his boot on Peewit. **

**Peewit: (storms angrily and grabs the phone) Give me that! (holds phone to his ear) Listen here, Mr. Once-ler! I want to give you a piece of my mind about that boot of yours! (chattering going on at the other end) No, I would not like to have another-**

**(a boot shoots out of the phone, kicking Peewit in the face and sending him flying)**

**Peewit: MOMMA! (echoes until everyone flinches at a loud crashing sound)**

**Crafty: (points in Peewit's direction) And that is why you do not mess with us inventors. (talking into the phone which dropped to the ground after Peewit got "booted") That was awesome, Once-ler! High four!**

**(a long, thin arm with green clothing came through the phone)**

**Once-ler: (from other side of the phone) You've got that right, Crafty. (holds out palm)**

**Crafty: (slaps down on his green-gloved hand) Oh yeah!**

**Okay…the Once-ler, everyone! (claps, making everyone else clap) It was nice to hear from you, Once, but we gotta get back to the disclaimer. Talk to ya later!**

**(Once-ler's gives her a thumbs up and takes his arm back through the phone)**

**Anyway, I hope you don't mind the short wait on this update since it was my intention to post it on Earth day. **

**Candy Girl- Oh, you'll be finding out soon enough Gutsy's opinion on the Life Givers. Time for the disclaimer.**

**Crafty: Frosty only owns me, Hummer, Meena, Benevolent, the Smurfettes, Drakonai, Bronzo, and Sailor. **

**Nat: flowerpower71 owns Livy and Nanu. Jo belongs to CartoonCaster21.**

**Grouchy: (blows out a breath of air) Misty belongs to Sapphire777, Noctuma belongs to Benny, and the Smurfs belong to Peyo. Can I go change now? This Barbaloot suit is itching in all of the unsmurfy places.**

**You go ahead. I have one more announcement to make. As you all know, or if you don't, go read the last chapter, but for those who do know, the Life Givers have a Creature form such as Sailor Smurf and the ribbon seal. I am holding the mother of all contests here. What you need to do is to guess what Crafty's Creature form will be. **

**Now, here are the guidelines: unlike the other contests, you all will only have three chances to guess in the reviews. No more, no less. Second, you will only get one hint to make a guess at the animal and just a heads up, a Life Giver's Creature formed is never limited. It can be anything alive now or extinct, but it is not in any way magical or mystical. Sorry. **

**Now, the hint is: the actor/actress that voices one of the OCs voiced the same animal that Crafty is going to be. Remember, only three shots at it. You don't have to guess the actor/actress, just the animal. Okay, I know what you guys are probably thinking. Why is she making this contest hard unlike all the others? Well, this is the mother of all contests because it has the mother of all prizes.**

**The prize, or should I say **_**prizes**_**, are three free wishes, a Creatugo OC, **_**and **_**(drumroll with a dramatic pause) the lucky winner will have the privilege of naming the second part of this story.**

**Smurfs: (gasping) Really?**

**I am being completely serious. I do, however, have a few guidelines for the title for any of you who want to start brainstorming. First, the first part of the title has to be **_**Smurfed-Crossed Lovers: **_**just like **_**Smurf-Crossed Lovers: The Law of the Life Givers**_**. Second, the title must in some way be creative and go along with the summary, which I will post up soon enough. For example, I named this story because the whole plot mainly revolves around the laws that the Life Givers must follow. So, there you have it. Goodbye and good luck! **

"_Whoa. Is that your kingdom?" Crafty asked, her chocolate brown bangs flying up away from her eyes as they scanned the land just ahead. Bronzo squeaked, looking down at the water they were flying over, sometimes trying to jump over for a swim, until being stopped by Crafty of course._

"_Yes. Right there on the mainland. We have islands also, but this is the capital city," Ichabod replied, now sounding more serious and more determined than he did before. His newly found energy and hope drove him to return to his castle as soon as possible. _

_Seven obsidian stone docks spread out to accompany any size of ship that would happen to come through, though it looked like it had been a while since any had come. Even from the edge of the beaches, magma stone homes rose out of the ground in different shapes, mostly towers and domes. From a distance, Crafty could see movement there in different colors. Some darker in shade and some lighter. She assumed they were more of the Drakonai. There was something else, also. Something beyond the city and even the forest._

"_Hey, Ichabod," Crafty squinted her eyes as she saw something all too strange to her. She pointed towards the distance to the very back of the jungle-like forest. "What is that?"_

_It appeared to be some sort of wall. A wall made of hardened magma, though how it would have formed so far away from the volcanoes, none of them knew. From the way it was formed, it appeared as if whatever or _who_ever formed it made sure to keep something in or keeping it out since the top curved inward. _

"_That is the Yuro's Shield. It is said that a terrible evil was banished beyond there that would have killed all of my people. We are never to journey beyond it lest we die a terrible death," Ichabod answered, as if Crafty were a tourist exploring the sites._

_The adolescent Smurfette looked at the male Drakonus, then back at the wall. If it was a place said to hold only death, that was something she would definitely have to check out. _

_Finally, the castle came into view. The castle itself looked only to be one large rectangle with smoking towers built in. Volcanoes, Crafty thought, were what those were. All in all, besides the strange architecture and even stranger creatures, it looked like any other kingdom near the sea. The sky was still blue, there were trees and dense forests behind the city. There was something else, also._

_Ichabod spread his wings way out wide as there looked to be a sort of landing platform at the very top of the obsidian palace. Walking at a quickened pace, Ichabod still looked as determined, and tired, as ever as he made his way to who knows where. _

_A Drakonus with dark gray scales and yellowish eyes and sporting a black robe, who seemed to be carrying rolls of parchment in his arms stopped abruptly at the sight of his king. He bowed his head in respect, greeting, "Your majesty. I trust your journey was pleasant-Your majesty?" _

_The Drakonus was shocked when Ichabod gave no reply and merely brushed right past him, apparently not in any mood to slow down for even a minute. As with many of his other Drakonian subjects, he ignored the questions of his journey or of the Smurfette and hatchling in his clawed hands. _

_Placing them both in one hand, Ichabod pushed through a pair of doors that slammed against the wall, showing his determination through his power and strength. Four other Drakonai were in the room, the three of them gasping as they threw their shocked glances at him. _

"_M-my dearest," the fourth Drakonus, a golden, female Drakonus weakly greeted before gasping and shuddering in her nest-like bed. Though a satin blanket was covering her body, it was apparent to Crafty, at least at the time, that her abdomen was very large in size. Almost as if she were…pregnant._

"_Morgana," Ichabod's voice, Crafty noticed, became the exact opposite that he was just seconds ago. It was softer and more endearing as he slowly approached the nest. _

"_My lord Ichabod," A female Drakonus, one with light brown scales and a magenta-colored robe. She and the other Drakonian nurses bowed to him as he approached. Her greenish, slitted eyes widened at the sight of Crafty in his hands. _

_The Smurfette smiled sheepishly and waved to them all, "Hi."_

_The same Drakonus waved back, laughing nervously. Her eyes went back to the Drakonian king as she asked in a quiet voice, "My king? What is this?"_

"_Leave now, Echia," Ichabod ordered, ignoring her question. "You and the other nurses are to take the rest of the night off." _

"_Wh-what?!" One of the other Drakonian nurses gasped. This one had dark green scales with yellow eyes and sporting a dark orange robe. She shakily asked, "Wh-what of the queen?"_

"_My dearest Morgana will be well again soon enough," Ichabod explained, looking down at the Smurfette in his hands with great hope and love. _

_Crafty, however, looked up at him horrified and then back at Morgana. She knew that he needed a healer, so she assumed it was to heal someone like an important diplomat or even a warrior, but a queen? _His _queen? That was just a lot of pressure even if she did know what to do. _

_Bronzo growled out and squirmed in Crafty's arms uncomfortably. The air around him was making him extremely hot and he just didn't like it one bit._

"_Oh, and please fetch a cauldron of cool water. I don't think little Bronzo likes being in this heat," Ichabod said, his voice now becoming more casual for a mere few seconds. When none of the Drakonian nurses moved, he narrowed his eyes and screeched out, "GO!" _

_The female Drakonai shrunk down as they hastily rushed out of the room, Echia closing the double doors behind her. Even Crafty had to admit that she was intimidated by the booming volume of his tone. _

"_Morgana," Ichabod whispered, kneeling down next to the queen Drakonus. "This is Crafty, my darling. She's the answer to our prayers! She is a _Life Giver_, my love!"_

"_A what?" Crafty looked up at the Drakonus with a quirked eyebrow, but clearly with a disbelieving tone. Even Bronzo looked up and let out a confused squeak._

"_A Life Giver?" Morgana weakly lifted her head slightly, her amber eyes seeming to grow duller as she scanned the adolescent Smrufette over. They then went back up to Ichabod's face, "My dear Ichabod, Life Givers vanished over four hundred million years ago."_

"_Well I've found one and she is going to heal you and you will be as good as new," Ichabod assured her, setting Crafty and Bronzo down on the queen's chest, her snout just a good three inches away. _

"_I've told you before, Ichabod," Crafty said, standing up on the red satin blanket. "I don't know what I'm doing! How will I know what to do?"_

_Ichabod looked down at her pleadingly, "Try, Crafty. Please, just try." _

_The brunette sighed and crossed her arms, observing Morgana to see where she should begin. She strolled up to the snout and looked at her face for anything she could work with. Morgana's amber eyes looked over her, patient and ready for her magic to take effect. _

"_I'm not sure what I should be doing right now, Ichabod," Crafty concluded, leaning forward and setting her palms on the tip of Morgana's snout. "I told you that I'm not much of a-"_

_She stopped herself abruptly as she looked at her hands as they seemed to meld onto the Drakonus' snout. Morgana's eyes widened as she herself watched smurfish blue aura seep from the Smurfette's hands into her scales. She blinked her eyes shut and when she opened them again, they had transformed from a deep amber to a bright smurfy blue._

_Ichabod shut his eyes and sighed in deep relief, a smile forming on his face. His queen was finally healed and nothing else could possibly go wrong._

_And then it did._

_Morgana threw her head back and let out a mix between a loud hiss and screech, her newly blue eye slammed shut as she concentrated on blunting the pain. Crafty fell back on top of Bronzo, both of them shaking violently at the reptilian queen had her attack of unknown origin. _

"_Morgana! What's wrong?!" Ichabod shouted, his clawed hand grasping hers in an attempt at comfort. _

"_I-it's time, Ichabod!" She gasped, her clawed fingers scratching down at the satin blanket that covered her swollen abdomen. "The child!"_

"_Oh no! I'll fetch the nurses!" Ichabod scooped up the Smurfette and the baby crocodile as he rushed out of room._

"_What did I do? What's going on?!" Crafty asked, climbing onto the sleeve of his robe to look back at Morgana, whose grip was getting ever more tighter around her stomach. _

"_My dearest Morgana, she is about to give birth. Believe me, if I know a Smurfette, you will _not _want to see that!"_

"_My lord! What's wrong?!" Echia asked in a rush, a medium sized cauldron filled with water in her arms. _

_Ichabod replied in a panic, "No time! Morgana, she's about to give birth!"_

"_Oh my!" she gasped, dropping the cauldron onto the magma-made floor yet surprisingly kept all of the water inside, and rushing inside the recovery room. _

_Surprisingly lifting the mood, Bronzo squeaked happily as he squirmed out of Crafty's arms and dove head first into the cauldron. He contentedly swirled around in the cauldron, making small leaps out of the water on occasion. _

"_At least someone's not emotionally scarred for life by this," Crafty stated, her eyes still wide from shock at what just happened. She looked up at Ichabod and asked, still kind of shaky, "Care to explain to me _what the smurf I just did_?!"_

"_Uh…about that…" Ichabod started, rubbing the back of his neck._

"So, I had to tell her everything. Not really about Sailor or anything that in-depth, but she had the right to know."

"Wow," Jo said. "She must've had a heart attack after that."

"That wasn't even the most exciting part. If that didn't give _her _a heart attack, this gave _me_ one.

"_WHERE IS SHE?!" a very familiar voice bellowed throughout the castle. _

"_Aurora?" Crafty called out, picking up her head at the sound of the emperor penguin's voice. _

_Two black blurs flew around the corner on two separate ice trails, which melted behind them due to the high temperature of the castle itself. Aurora slid to a stop and skidded on her webbed feet as did the other penguin, her father Cyrus. _

"_That's him, dad," Aurora pointed an accusing flipper at Ichabod, who shot his head back and stood on his feet and leaving Crafty on the ground. "He said he needed Crafty for something."_

"_Aurora, you said you wouldn't bring anyone until after sunset," Crafty said to her._

"_It's _three _hours after sunset!" Aurora exclaimed. "I told you I'd bring a squad and that's what I did."_

"_Please believe me when I say that there is a very simple explanation for all of this," Ichabod started, but was interrupted by the other bird in the room._

_Cyrus put a flipper over his face and slid it down to his beak as he let out a large sigh, "Aurora, you told me this was an emergency."_

"_It is an emergency, dad! I thought Crafty was gonna get killed or something!" _

_Cyrus crossed his flippers, "Then why did you let her go with him in the first place?"_

"_Well, I-" Aurora, narrowing her eyes and putting a flipper to her beak as she hummed to herself. She then shook her head and said, "That's not important! Just arrest him or something!" _

_The father penguin rolled his jade green eyes and shook his head, "Honey, I can't arrest every creature you think is either kidnapping Crafty or stealing your sea shells."_

"_I told you that seagull __**cannot **__be trusted!" the she penguin exasperated, throwing her flippers up in the air. _

"_She has this weird theory that a seagull keeps stealing her collection of multicolored seashells," Crafty whispered up to Ichabod, who nodded in confirmation._

"_Crafty? Are you alright?" Mama rounded the corner with Explorette, Affectionette, Misty and a porcupine. _

_Angel dove from the corner and flew straight at Crafty, flapping his wings furiously as he just nearly knocked her over. He cooed and nuzzled her, feeling relieved that she was unharmed. _

"_Mama," Crafty consoled as she pried her mother's arms off of her. "I'm fine. Look at me, I'm fine."_

_Bronzo clawed his way up to the edge of the cauldron and squeaked as he fell down the side, letting out a high-pitched grunt as he fell flat on his belly. This had caused all the ranting to cease and turn to the baby croc. Bronzo merely got to his feet, shook himself off, and walked to Crafty, pressing his snout against her chest._

"_Good boy, Bronzo," Crafty gushed to him, stroking his head. "Show that cauldron you're tough."_

"_Awesome," Explorette grinned, looking the bronze and black crocodile from teeth to tail. _

"_How cute!" Affectionette smiled._

"_Ugh," Aurora rolled her eyes, still not too fond of the reptile._

"_My lord-" _

"_Hold it right there!" The porcupine growled, jumping out and erecting his quills to Echia, who gasped and clung to the double doors, looking over the animal fearfully. _

"_Knock it off, Shoal," Cyrus waved a flipper. "This is a false alarm here, anyway, which will be talked about later," he finished, sending Aurora a disapproving look. _

"_What? What's happened?" Ichabod asked anxiously, grabbing Echia's hands in his own._

"_Shh," she hushed, looking back and forth between the infirmary and her king. "Come and look." _

_She pulled the Drakonian king into the room for him to look at the outcome of his queen's pain. Curiosity taking control, Crafty pulled away from Bronzo and ran right into the room. _

"_Crafty! Get back here!" Aurora waddled after her into the room._

_Cyrus sighed as he waddled after them and said to Mama, "Don't we have the most hard-headed daughters?"_

_Mama chuckled, "Try having seven more just like her." _

_Crafty stopped as she saw an unusual, yet very tender sight. The three Drakonian nurses were huddled behind Ichabod, who was sitting right next to Morgana, who was also sat up and held a bundle covered in dark green silk. Judging from her calm breathing and her newly found demeanor, Crafty's magic had done the trick. _

"_Hello, Crafty," she greeted, her blue eyes lifting to look at hers. Crafty merely nodded and waved at her, making the queen Drakonus chuckle, "Well come on over. I'm sure Noa won't mind some new company."_

"_N-Noa?" she asked, slowly approaching the nest and climbing up her silky violet robe. _

_The Smurfettes and Creatugos finally circled around when Crafty climbed onto the bundle of green silk. What she found was without a doubt strange. Strange, and somehow adorable._

_The baby Drakonus was dark orange in color, almost brown, and shifted slightly as he let out a series of quiet growls and hisses. Much like his father, Noa's spikes grew slightly upward, though they would get longer as he matured. His eyes were amber in color like his mothers, though right around his slitted pupil, was a ring of smurfy blue. _

"_Yes," Morgana smiled lovingly at her child, "Prince Noa." _

_Angel flew up onto the blanket next to Crafty and tilted his head as he observed the baby, his beak forming a small smile. He cooed a greeting and stepped a little closer to him._

_Noa turned his head in the direction of the sound and lunged his head forward, snapping his barely developed jaws at the dove. Angel's blue eyes widened and he jumped back, flapping his wings to stay away from the infant._

"_Hey," Ichabod said sternly to the child, "Don't eat him. Besides, they're not healthy for you."_

* * *

"And so, our son and Crafty grew up together. I admit she did have quite a mischievous nature at times, but she was an ideal role model for Noa," Ichabod explained, his tone becoming a bit more sad.

"You so sure that Aurora's Crafty's best friend?" Livy asked, raising an eyebrow at them.

"Oh, Aurora came around very often, and then not at all, but they have been friends all the same," Morgana answered. She frowned deeply as she added, "Though Crafty and Noa are good friends, I don't understand how he became so unstable. With a role model like Crafty, it's hard to believe he would turn on us."

"Wait, so Bronzo is a crocodile?" Jo asked, completely changing the subject. Livy rolled her eyes and went back to looking through the Life Giver's book.

"Oh yes, and quite a big one at that," Ichabod chuckled. He held out his arms wide as he said, "He has to be at least twenty five feet long."

"Twenty seven, darling," Morgana corrected. "Oh and what a shock it was for us all when he spoke his first words to us."

Jo looked at them strangely and even Livy looked away from the book to look at her. Noticing their distress, Ichabod explained, "Ah, yes. Not long after he hatched, he talked. Bronzo is a Creatugo. Lucky that Crafty was able to save him. According to Cyrus, he's been a great patroller in the rivers near Crafty's village."

Livy went back to the book and skipped through a few pages until she found something all too interesting.

"What are these?" she asked. Morgana peeked into the pages and elaborated, "These are the laws created by Sailor Smurf that all Life Givers must obey. He's made some interesting ones to say the least, though some I must say are just silly."

"_No Life Giver shall ever kill: A Life Giver's duty is to give life, not to take it away_," Livy read the first law. Okay, that was a decent law.

"_No Life Giver may threaten another life unless they themselves are threatened: A Life Giver should not cast upon others what they would not want casted upon themselves,_" Morgana read the law below it. A decent law, to say the least.

Livy raised an eyebrow, _"A Life Giver shall not ever befriend a Creatugo_? What's up with that?"

"I'd say it's a bit late for Crafty to fix that," Jo looked into the book, reading over each and every other law, finding a lot of them boring. Her eyes widened however when she came upon one certain law. "Uh oh."

"What?" Livy asked, the two Drakonai turning to her also.

"Crafty and Gutsy are _not _gonna like this one bit," Jo said, pointing a finger to the law.

Reading over the law, Morgana gasped as she brought her clawed hands to her mouth. Ichabod's jaw dropped and Livy merely shook her head with wide, emerald eyes.

"You have got to be kidding. That's just not fair!"

_No Life Giver, under __**any **__circumstance, may be bounded in holy matrimony, _was etched into the parchment.

* * *

**Well, I wanted to put Bronzo's voice in the beginning, but I wanted it to be a surprise even more, so here it is.**

**Bronzo will be voiced by Hayes Macarthur (Thrasher on **_**Prep and Landing**_**)**

**You know, I'm spoiling you guys with these long updates. Anyway, hug a barbaloot, recycle and have a happy Earth Day!**


	17. Ipati's Scaredy Scare

**Hello, everybody! School is over and I am now a high school graduate, soon to be attending as a freshman college student this fall! Can't wait to start up on these stories again.**** Yeah. Wish me luck. A few more OCs to add to our roster before we start:**

**Vladimir will be voiced by Jeff Bennett (Kowalski from **_**The Penguins of Madagascar**_**)**

**Rose will be voiced by Sally Field (Sassy from **_**Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey**_**)**

**Era will be voiced by Paige O'Hara (Belle from **_**Beauty and the Beast**_**)**

**Okay, time for the reviews.**

**Benny- I know you changed your screen name, but I'm still gonna call you Benny if it's all the same to you. Anyway, don't worry about reviewing. Just so I know that everything is all right. You left out one important character in that list, by the way. Bronzo. And indeed you are right. Aurora was indeed healed by Crafty. **

**Just as an announcement for the contest, I will not comment on your guesses UNLESS it is to tell you your three tries are up. I like how you're thinking of how the marriage affects Life Givers instead of only complaining that it's unfair. Don't get me wrong, it's a dumb law, but it's still a law. Instead of telling you how it affects them, I'll let Era do the explaining later in the story. **

**Oops! Spoiler alert! Well, some of you who check out my deviantART account know that I will be introducing my first permanent human OC into the story in a few chapters!**

**But what I will tell you is that you're right: Sailor Smurf, while he is about three and a half billion years old, is a complete, deceptive jerk. You will soon find out how.**

**As a matter of fact, Favian and King are the only Creatugos that Sailor has any respect for.**

**Spannerrette- I know, I know. You're not the first to complain and you won't be the last. Don't feel sad for them now, feel devastated for them after this chapter. Hmm, a counterpart for Handy? (checks OC list) Well, he does make a new friend in this story, but no romantic one. He's all yours. As to the comment from Vanity, well, welcome to my nightmare. **

**SmallSunshine- Get used to flashbacks, cuz you're about to see a lot of them and I mean a lot. I'm just going to say this about Sailor and his laws: He made each and every law from experience and for a reason. Some of the reasons are pretty dumb reasons, but reasons nonetheless. **

**Chloe- I'm afraid I can do nothing about the law. It's Sailor's and he's about a good three billion years older than I am. But good luck with your problem.**

**flowerpower71- Not only can't a Life Giver befriend a Creatugo, but they cannot speak to them or even make eye contact with them. **

**perdylexie101- Nice name, by the way. I am really looking forward to your future reviews here. **

**Candy Girl- If we know Crafty and Gutsy for real, that would be sure to happen. **

**Flaming Eagle- I love your strategy, unfortunately, I don't think I quite explained that part as well as I should. The animal that Crafty will be is voiced by the actress or actor that has voiced an animal in another movie. The character doesn't need to be an animal in this story, it just needed to be voiced. Like I said though, you are on the right track. Well, let's not keep the public waiting. **

**I own only Crafty, Hummer, Sailor, Benevolent, the Smurfettes, Creatugos, and Drakonai. Livy and Nanu are owned by flowerpower71, Misty is owned by Sapphire777, Jo belongs to CartoonCaster21, and Noctuma belongs to Benny. Bye!**

Greedy whistled a merry, smurfish tune as he carried a platter of Smurfberry tarts on a large picnic table. Looking around, Greedy found no spying eyes and relaxed instantly. He slowly and carefully reached a hand over to snatch a quick little treat.

A wooden spoon slammed down on his wandering blue hand with a loud "Thwack!" Greedy yelped in pain and shot his hand back, using his uninjured hand to rub the ouch away. He looked where the spoon had come from, only to come face to face with Baker Smurf. He was now cross-armed and narrow-eyed, glaring at the always hungry Smurf with only slight annoyance. It really wasn't a surprise for Greedy to do such a thing, anyway.

"Lunch first, dessert later, Greedy," Baker bluntly, yet sharply, spoke.

Greedy nodded his head furiously, shrinking back a bit as he made a run back to the kitchen. There was no need for Baker to worry, though, since Chef was in charge of keeping an eye on the food while Greedy was alone with it in the kitchen. Still, it didn't take much to tell Greedy when not to have food…if you're convincing enough.

Baker, nodding in satisfaction, set the wooden utensil on the table and turned to grab another platter, this one covered in Smurfberry muffins that was set on the grass. He hummed lightly as he set the platter down on the wooden table. His humming instantly stopped when his blue eyes roamed onto the neighboring platter. Nearly half of the Smurfberry tarts on the platter had vanished, only little crumbs left in their place.

"GREEDY!" Baker exploded, stomping off after the smurf with the insatiable appetite.

At the sound of the shout, Noctuma, who happened to be preening his feathers, lifted his head and stared after the angry blue creature. His yellowish-green eyes roamed onto the emptied platter, now gaining a little bit more comprehension of the situation. Crunching noises was caught with his sharp hearing and he turned his head to find the source.

The six Smurflings were sat against a nearby wooden fence. Snappy and Martialette sat up on top of the fence, finishing off their share of the stolen sweets. The rest sat on the grass, Oddette and Sassette sat right next to each other while Slouchy lied on his back with his head on Nat's legs.

With a pitiful sigh, the snowy owl spread his wings and took off only a few feet off of the ground. He glided over and almost silently landed right next to the Smurflings, who had hastily finished off the sweets in the presence of the avian adult.

Leaning down, Noctuma said to the oddly dressed Smurfling, "Oddette. Where did you get those treats?"

"From that table over there," Oddette sweetly replied, pointing to the robbed platter.

"Oddette!" Martialette smacked her palm across her forehead.

"I see," Noctuma nodded, then continued with, "And just why did you take your dessert now instead of after your lunch?"

Oddette merely shrugged and replied, "What difference does it make that we eat dessert first? It's all smurfing to the same place, anyhow."

Noctuma blinked and stared at her for a moment, even the other Smurflings looked at each other and her strangely. He then stood up tall again and sighed while shaking his head. It was no surprise to get _that _answer out of Oddette. She had been spending way too much time with her elder, sharp-tongued inventor of a sister.

"Fair enough," he said. "But what about Greedy? He's taking the brunt of all of your thieving ways."

Slouchy shrugged, "Greedy gets suspected all the time. Crafty'll probably come along and figure it out, anyway. Either way, I'd rather stay out of trouble for as long as possible."

Snappy nodded, giving out a small yawn, "Well said."

Noctuma, once again, sighed and flapped his wings, pushing himself off of the ground and away from the Smurflings.

"Crafty is a terrible influence on the young," Noctuma thought aloud, a certain quadruped stalking beneath the bird.

"What else is new?" Xavier answered, his newly sharpened claws scratching at the dirt. He settled himself down next to the Smurflings. "So, what did you little squirts do this time?"

"We smurfed our desserts early," Martialette sighed in content, her hands going behind her head as she leaned back onto the fence planks.

"I had to ask," the badger shook his head and rested his head on his paws, shutting his smurfy blue eyes to rest.

"You know, I never got to compliment you on your blue fur, _un tejon_."

Xavier growled under his breath as he squinted one eye open. He heard Oddette call out sweetly, "Hi, Misty!"

The red fox smiled and nuzzled the Smurfling with her snout, "Hello to you, too, _mi __carina__."_

"Hi, Mist. What smurfs you over to this part of the village?" Martialette leaned her head back.

Misty smirked and sat herself on the ground and answered, "Well, as I said, I never got to compliment our good friend here. You pull off the color blue _very_ nicely."

Xavier merely growled out, baring his teeth and flattening his ears on his head. Misty merely flicked her thick, bushy tail, but didn't faze any further than that.

"That," she continued, lying herself down on the ground, "and I just had to come acquaint myself with the former _jefe_ of the CPPF."

Lifting his ears from his head, Xavier opened both of his eyes and lifted his head up, "What do you care, Ginger?"

Misty twitched her ears in distaste, a frown taking place upon her features, "I will let you have that one, but I am only trying to show some respect. Especially to the Creatugo who had hunted and caught the rogue walrus officer with his bare claws."

Xavier quirked an eyebrow at her, but couldn't help but smirk in pride. He couldn't help it, though, he was a natural born bragger. He especially couldn't help it when pretty lady Creatugos gave him compliments about his previous work.

He blinked to himself and raised an eyebrow. What in the good name of grub worms was he thinking?

"Who did?" Slouchy asked, now sitting up.

"Uh…I did," Xavier raised his paw up, waving it slightly to the Smurflings.

"No you didn't," Sassette said. "Misty said bear claws, not badger claws, Xavier!"

Misty put a paw next to the red headed Smurfling and explained, "Honey, it is, how they say, a sort of expression. It means he did it _solo_. Alone."

"Oh," the Smurflings chorused in unison. They then sat down in front of the two Creatugos and looked at them expectantly.

Xavier sighed and started, "It all started about five hundred years ago-"

Misty suddenly placed her paw on top of his and asked, "Isn't it a bit graphic for children so young?"

He didn't even reply, at least, not at first. His eyes kept shifting from her face down to her paw on his. All he could really think of at the moment was how grateful he was that fur covered his cheeks to hide how red they were.

This wasn't like him. This _definitely _wasn't like him. He never even imagined this ever happening to him. Heck, he had never felt emotionally or physically attracted to anyone, especially to one of the opposite sex.

The red fox tilted her head and nudged the side of his face with her snout, "_Javier_? _Javier_, are you with us?"

Xavier shook his head and cleared his throat, "Don't worry. I'll keep it PG."

"Aww!" The Smurflings groaned. Snappy complained, "Come on, Xavier! That's not fair!"

"Okay!" He shouted in reply. "I'll make it PG-whenever you guys turn into teenagers!"

* * *

"Ipati! Ipati, where have you gone now?" Favian called out, strolling through the village as he did so.

He lifted his clawed foot and with it, lifted a small boulder with his powers. He stretched his neck as he searched for the cobra. After seeing that he wasn't, the ancient tortoise sighed and set his foot down along with the rock.

"Excuse me, Wooly," Favian said to the Texan Smurf. Wooly had finished cleaning out the wool he had collected and was now bagging it and getting ready to take it to Tailor. When Wooly turned his attention away, the reptile asked, "Have you seen Ipati anywhere? I need to speak with him."

Wooly humphed and jabbed a thumb towards the forest, "Saw'im slitherin' outta here this mornin' in that direction."

"Thank you," Favian nodded in gratitude and said, "Do try to give him a second chance. He has a strange method of caring for his friends. Strangely enough, the more violent he is, the more he cares."

The frown on Wooly's face only deepened before he shook his head and went back to stuffing the sacks with the fruit of his labor. Favian sighed and started off into the direction where Wooly had pointed.

"It was worth a try," he murmured to himself.

He slowly walked down the forest path and looked around constantly for the Indian cobra. It was a nice day for a picnic, he had to admit. He loved seeing the Smurfs and their cheerful activities. It's had to have been years since he's witnessed one. Not since the annual athlete day the Smurfettes held in their village.

"Hmm?" Favian lifted his head as he strained his ears, trying to catch the sound that he could just barely pick up.

Curious, he followed the sound until he could distinctly identify the sound as heavy breathing. Either a mother was about to give birth or someone was in extreme discomfort. He soon came upon a bush that shuffled slightly along with the heavy breathing. Favian tilted his head, then ducked it down to peek underneath.

"Ah, Ipati! There you are! Are you alright? You look dreadful," he looked over the cobra worriedly.

Ipati was all coiled up into a medium-sized mound with his head poking up at the top. His lavender eyes were wide and shifted around as if a beast was going to snap at him. From the look on his face, he thought of a beast much worse than Feralette. His coiled body shuddered occasionally as he breathed heavily and out of great discomfort.

"I cannot stand staying here another day, Favian," he whispered out. "I can't be near this village of Smurfs anymore."

"What? Why not?" Favian quirked a non-existent eyebrow as he crawled underneath the bush. "I know the Smurfs didn't give you a very warm welcome, but I'm sure they've put it behind them now."

"It is not them! It is only one Smurf that is making me like this!" Ipati hissed, using his tail to gesture wildly to his…less than reputable state.

Favian frowned and said, "If this is about Gutsy punching your snout-"

"Not _him_," Ipati sharply answered, giving out an involuntary shudder at the mention of Gutsy. "The shaky blue one! The one who is victim of Affectionette's boa constrictor arms!"

The old Galapagos tortoise drew his head back in surprise, "Scaredy? _Scaredy Smurf_ has you like…like-"

"Like _this_?" Ipati finished with a reptilian hiss. "Yes."

"But…but how?"

"Don't you remember what fear does to snakes?" Ipati raised his voice along with his widening hood. "It drives us _**insane**_! It's why I almost kill Crafty and winged Smurf! His scaredyness makes me go crazy and when he sees me, he scares even more and makes me even crazier!"

"Ipati, pull yourself together!" Favian concentrated and in less than a second a hard rock pulled itself from the ground and chucked right at the cobra's head.

Upon contact, Ipati's head flew forward and he gave out a hurtful growl. His tail reached out of his coil and rubbed his tender spot, "I…I needed that, thank you."

"You're welcome," Favian responded, then said, "I can only assume it is why you nearly attacked him and almost killed Xavier, which I will assume you _will _apologize to both for."

Ipati growled out, "The badger started it…"

"I don't care who started it, but either you will end it or _I will_," Favian ordered before clearing his throat and changing the subject, "Anyway, I came to ask you something."

"If memory is needed, I will try," the serpent pointed to his sore spot on his head as he laid it down on his coils.

"How exactly did Crafty lose her memories to the Rod of Reminiscence? I know you wouldn't dare to do it to her herself," he asked, being completely serious. He wanted answers and he surely didn't want a single detail left out.

Sighing heavily, Ipati lifted his head and started, "Is not a very good memory. It was stupid accident, really…"

* * *

_Ipati was all coiled up in his large cave slash forge, in a nest of soft moss and hay. His profession, along with some snoop jobs he was given from time to time, was blacksmithing. Though they were more of hobbies then they were jobs. As anyone would think it would be impossible for a snake to be a blacksmith due to lack of arms and hands, Ipati was the snake to prove everyone wrong._

_The whole workshop was an anvil for hammering weapons, armor, and, of course, Rods of Reminiscence. There were also empty cauldrons near the rushing river of the cave he lived in. Hammers and grabbers of sizes and such were mainly spread out in a mess along the caveSets of armor and weapons were set off to the side for the Creatugos to pick up as they requested. A small fire was going more near Ipati in order to keep himself warm. The consequence of being a snake living in a moist cave, most would think. _

"_IPATI!" _

"_OWCH!" Ipati hissed, his head jerking up and hitting it on the low stone ceiling he slept under. He pulled it down and rubbed it with his tail, grumbling to himself._

"_I am closed for today! Go away!" Ipati shouted, his voice echoing through the cavern. _

"_Not for me, you're not, you lazy viper!" Crafty exclaimed, skidding around a corner as she rushed along the bank of the river to Ipati's forge. _

"_Lazy?!" Ipati repeated offended, narrowing his lavender eyes at her. "How dare you-"_

"_Not now, Ipati! I am _**not **_in the mood," Crafty put up a hand irritably, still approaching her with impatience and fire. _

_Ipati scanned her form, noting the scratches and dirt on her body and clothing. It was obvious from the weariness in her voice that she had ran the whole way from wherever she came from and wherever that was, it was __**far**__. He, of all creatures, knew not to toy with Crafty when she was like this. _

"_Fine, fine. What do you want, oh witty one?" Ipati slithered down from his ledge and down on the floor. _

"_I need a Rod of Reminiscence and I need it soon. It's an emergency," she bluntly demanded. _

_Ipati blinked at her for a good few seconds, then snorted, "Good one. What are you really here for?"_

"_I'm _not _joking, Ipati," Crafty growled out. _

"_Even if I wanted to, you know I must have permission to make one for criminal or dictators and whatnot-!"_

_He grunted as he was tackled backwards and into the wall. Crafty grabbed the edges of his hood on both sides and pulled them so that she and Ipati saw eye to eye. _

"_Does it look like I care right now?!" Crafty hissed at him, actually making him shrink back just a little. "Ipati, I've never known you to follow the rules. So, either you do this or so smurf me, I __**will **__tie you up twice as tight as I did in the flower patch and this time I will _not _untie you. Are we clear?"_

"You must understand, Favian, she was scary and willing to kill me. I had no choice but to comply."

"I completely understand," Favian said. "What happened after that?"

"Scarier than Scotsmen, Crafty was," Ipati shuddered, then continued, "After the Rod was made…"

"_And…there. Done," Ipati lodged in the Forget Me gems into the eyes of the cobra-shaped Rod of Reminiscence. He held it up in his coiled-up tail with pride and announced, "One Rod of Reminiscence, ready to suck memories out of unsuspecting skulls." _

"_Finally," Crafty sighed, jumping down from a rock she was sitting down for three hours straight. She held out her arms and said, "Thanks, Ipati." _

"_Ah ah ah," Ipati lifted the scepter up and away from the inventor Smurfette. "First you must at least tell me who the unlucky soul you will use this on. Wait! Don't tell me…It's Pridette, isn't it? I know you don't like her, but even I must go against my instincts and tell you is not good idea." _

"_It's not for Pridette," Crafty crossed her arms, her foot impatiently tapping on the ground. "And it's none of your business who I'm using it on. Let's just say I'm going to be using it for good and leave it at that. Now, what's the incantation?"_

"_Hmm," Ipati hummed, tapping the head of the serpentine rod against his own before saying, "__Corimon Initio Acrasha__."_

_The Rod of Reminiscence's eyes then flashed and clicked, registering the incantation._

_"That's it? Great. Give me it, now!" Crafty made a jump up for the scepter, but was still out of reach from her. _

_"Who is it for?" Ipati asked once again._

_"Noa. It's for Noa, okay?!" Crafty shouted, her echo seeming to silence everything else in the cave. _

_Ipati's eyes widened drastically as he was taken aback. He lowered down the rod as he quietly asked, "Are you mad?! He is a prince! A __prince__, Crafty! You would be killed if you do such a thing!"_

_Crafty arched an eyebrow at him, her expression turning from irritated to confused, "You're not even surprised that I'm going to do that to him?"_

_"It's surprising that __you __of everyone else would be first to volunteer for job, but not really. That Drakonian has been turning into complete nutjob! I am surprised that, as his best friend, that you would allow it."_

"_Believe me, it's the last thing I want to do, but it's the right thing to do. Besides, I already talked to Morgana and Ichabod. They think…well, they think it's best."_

"_Oh, well in that case, here you go. You remember incantation, no?" Ipati said just as he released the rod from his grip._

_Crafty nodded and held out her arms again, "__Corimon Initio Acrasha." _

_"NO! Don't say it out loud!" Ipati dropped the scepter and backed away quickly._

_Unfortunately, Crafty was not able to back away fast enough and, out of pure instinct, her hands caught onto the silver hood of the metallic cobra. Electricity flashed out of the freshly made relic and right at Crafty. _

_She threw her head back and cried out loudly in pain. Even so, her grip on the nonliving cobra tightened, her knuckles turning a very pale blue as blood stopped circulating to them. As the electricity struck at her mercilessly, blue splotches occasionally drained from her and to the rod. _

_Finally, the lightning pulled back into the rod and the eyes of the metallic cobra radiated a smurfy blue just as Crafty's were. Crafty groaned and stumbled backwards, dropping the scepter onto the ground. _

_"Uh…You alright, Crafty?" Ipati slithered up to her, she herself trying to regain her balance while trying to fight off the fuzziness of her now drained mind. He used his tail and poked at her chest, only managing to push her back even further, "Wakey wakey, little Smurfette. Time to put memories into your head."_

_Crafty inadvertently backed away just at the edge of the raging river. Ipati gasped, "No! Not there! Do not fall into water!" _

_Ipati struck forward, attempting to grab at the Smurfette before she could fall into the water. Unfortunately, the only thing that happened was instead of grabbing her, the action shoved her off of the edge and into the river. _

_"That is not good thing," Ipati stated before thrusting his head underwater and trying to spot the Smurfette. As much as his eyes roamed around, the water was too dark, deep, and fast for him to spot her._

* * *

"I could not find Crafty after that," Ipati finished. "Not until I find her trail, anyway."

Favian's nonexistent eyebrows shot up in memory, "I remember! Noa had sent his guards out to find her and Vladimir found her in the river."

"Then you find her just as guards did and knocked him down when he went way north. Then she fall into river again and you send Hazel to get her back."

Favian nodded in understanding, "It all finally makes sense. There's only one thing I don't understand."

Ipati lifted up his head and waited for his response. Favian then asked, "What about this…this 'winged Smurf' you say that battled you. I know no Smurf like that."

"Neither do I," Ipati shrank into himself at the bad memory of the vicious beating he had endured. "He was walking with Crafty one night when her Scottish fiancé went missing. He called himself…Benevolent, I believe."

Favian tensed up, his eyes suddenly becoming distant as he seemed to be searching his memory. It isn't possible, he thought to himself, Benevolent Smurf died hundreds of thousands of years ago.

"Favian," Ipati waved his tail in front of the elder Creatugo's face to gain his attention. "Are you okay?"

He shook his head and nodded to the reptile, "Yes, I'm fine, thank you. I need to go and think now. Try to get that problem with Scaredy sorted out. I think we'll be here for a while."

Ipati groaned childishly and pulled his head into his coils.

* * *

"I see you two are finally getting along," Crafty smiled at the two Smurfs lapping at the gentle part of the River Smurf. She sat herself on a large tree root that nearly went into the water.

Wild lifted his head, chittering and cooing as he nodded it vigorously. Feralette looked at her distracted mate from the corner of her eye and smirked. As she stopped drinking, she picked up her hand and swiped it at the water and splashed Wild in the face.

The squirrely Smurf screeched and jumped back, rubbing the water off of his face and even dragging his face against the ground to relieve the wetness. He picked himself up and shook himself like a wet dog and glared at Feralette. She growled out in what sounded like a humorous chuckle.

"That's right, Feralette. Keep your Smurf in place," Crafty applauded with a grin from the sidelines.

Wild growled and reared back before pouncing at the mongoose-raised Smurfette. She yelped and growled as she and Wild rolled around the edge of the river, never getting close to the water after what had happened only days ago. Crafty watched boringly from the side, the two animal-like creatures giving her only mild entertainment.

In only a few minutes, Feralette was on top of Wild and she purred to him, rubbing her head against his chest before jumping off and scurrying off into the bushes. Wild rolled his head and stared after her, panting with his tongue hanging as he still lied on his back. He almost looked like Puppy wanting to get his belly rubbed.

"Go on, Wild! I know her, and she waits for nosmurf!" Crafty shouted to the shocked Smurf.

Wild picked up his head and gave Crafty a lopsided grin as he continued to pant. He chattered out a goodbye and scrambled to his feet to chase after his girl.

**BAM! **

Crafty winced at the sickening thud as Wild smacked right into a rock before falling right on his back again. He looked to be unmoving for just about two seconds before he got back to his haunches, shook himself off, and climbed over the rock to chase after Feralette once again.

"Well," Crafty stated to herself, leaning back against the tree, "at least he's got good resilience."

"Tha' he does," she smiled and turned her head slightly to the left. Gutsy lied down next to the river's edge, one arm crossing over his chest and the other lying limply in the gentle current of the river.

"Didn't hear ya comin', Blue Kilt," Crafty turned back and shut her eyes. "What're you doing out here, anyway? I thought you were hanging out with Grouchy and Hefty today."

"Change of plans, lassie," he replied. "Needed te blow off some steam and came out here. Water soothes me in a way, I guess."

"I could say the same thing," Crafty inwardly raised an eyebrow at him, but kept her tone normal. Never once had Gutsy made that kind of statement to her. Sure he liked to swim and play in the water with the other Smurfs, but as far as she knew, he never liked to do anything in the water that was at all **calm**.

However, she pushed it to the back of her mind and continued to let her mind wander a bit. She sighed and said, "I'm going to have to leave for a while, you know."

"Hmm? What?" Gutsy turned his head to her in question.

"I have to go back and deal with Noa, you know. I just have to. If I don't, he'll come after you and the other Smurfs," she explained sadly.

"Oh, I see," Gutsy sighed and turned away from him, a deep frown on his face. Crafty opened her eyes and looked to him, guilt now starting to eat at her.

"But after that…when all of our troubles are over, we can finally join together as husband and wife," she smiled, her fingers now fondling the silver ring with the amethyst jewel.

Gutsy's muscles instantly tensed as he looked to her from the corners of his eyes. Crafty then let out a dry laugh and said, "Hey, since it will be happening soon, there's something you should know. I don't know why I didn't tell you earlier, but it's so stupid."

"What?" He looked at her with a small smile, though it seemed to be forced.

"Apparently, a rule was made for someone of, well, my kind. I'll need to tell you later about that," she started, sitting up and hugging her knees to her chest. "It says that I'm not allowed to get married. Can you believe that?"

Whatever smile there was on Gutsy's face vanished instantly and turned to complete seriousness, "Are ye tryin' te tell me somethin'?"

Crafty furrowed her eyebrows at him in confusion, "Excuse me?"

"Ye heard me, lassie. Are ye tryin' te tell me somethin' or not?"

"What? No! I'm saying it's a stupid and unsmurfy rule and it shouldn't interfere with your decision! What else would I be trying to say?" she asked, staring at him disbelievingly.

"It sounds like yer sayin' dat ye don' want te marry me," he accused, narrowing his eyes at her as he got to his knees.

Crafty did the same as she asked, "What gives you the right to question my loyalty and love to you?"

"Oh, so now I'm de bad guy fer standin' up for meself?" Gutsy jumped to his feet, his anger now starting to show.

"I never said that. If this is how you feel, maybe we shouldn't get married, then!" Crafty stood up, crossing her arms as she let the venom ooze from her tone.

"Maybe we shouldn', then!" Gutsy crossed his own arms.

"While we're at it, maybe I should go off alone and, maybe, never come back!" Crafty exasperated, her arms spreading out for emphasis.

"Fine! See if I care!"

**CRACK!**

Gutsy stumbled backwards, his hand clenching around his aching and possibly dislocated jaw. He looked at Crafty, completely thrown off guard by her sudden burst of anger. She stood there, panting heavily with a look on her face that could only be described as fury, anger, and terror.

Pulling her clenched fist back, she spat out, "Fine. Don't expect me to be coming back any time soon."

She sharply turned around and stomped through a nearby brush. She didn't let him see the pent up tears that were now pouring down her face. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

"Dere. Dat's done for, then," Gutsy let go of his jaw and turned on his heel to calmly walk away.

"How could you?" he heard a melancholy voice speak to him. He perked up in attention and turned to his left, only to roll his eyes in annoyance.

Angel was perched on a low tree branch, his beak creasing in a deep frown and his nonexistent eyebrows furrowing at the Scottish Smurf. His smurfy blue eyes were sad and at the same time, they were angry.

"Ye know it had to be done, Benevolent. An' I don't regret it, either," With that, Gutsy turned his back on the dove and disappeared into the forest.

Benevolent shook his feathery head and flapped his wings, taking off above the trees and away from the Smurf Village. Was he going to stop Crafty? No. He was smart enough to know she was in too vulnerable of a situation for more salt to be thrown in the wound. She wouldn't believe him, anyway.

He flew and flew until he came to a hill with a tall pine tree. Underneath the brush of pine needles, sat a human girl with a small easel and some paints. She seemed to be in her early twenties and around Jo and Livy's age.

She had pale blonde hair, which was pulled into a waist-length braid. A few noticeable strands of hair hung on the side of her face with a blue flower tucked behind her ear for decoration. Her facial features were soft along with the look in her smurfy blue eyes. A teardrop-shaped, blue jeweled necklace graced her neck as well. She smiled as she dabbed and stroked her small canvas with light green paint.

Her body was covered in a dark blue dress, whose floral-styled straps wrapped around the lower part of her shoulders instead of the traditional upper shoulder. The satin material was light and reached down to her ankles, where she was sporting dark blue flats.

Benevolent fluttered his wings and landed on her shoulder. He cooed depressingly into her ear, his language seeming to be completely normal to the girl, especially since her prime reaction wasn't to shoo him away.

She frowned deeply and put the canvas and brush down on the ground, "I thought he wouldn't changed after all these years. Clearly I was wrong."

The angelic dove cooed out again, his sounds in the form of a question. She bit her lip and thought for a second before deciding, "Let's get going to the village. I'm sure all hell is about to break loose on a certain innocent Smurf soon."

* * *

**Sorry for the little bit of profanity in that last part, but I rated this story T for a reason, you know. I hope you enjoyed it. From this chapter on, that's when the juicy stuff starts happening.**


End file.
